Sunflower
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: "Eu te disse que um dia estaríamos juntos."
1. I

_**Disclaimer: **__Não me pertencem!_

_**Nota da autora: **__É a continuação da fanfic "Fortuna de Amor". Com o casal certo, claro! HAHAHA!_

**O casamento**

Usagi estava pela milésima vez verificando a maquiagem. Nos últimos minutos, ela seguia o mesmo procedimento: se levantava, ia até o espelho, verificava a maquiagem e depois o penteado, voltava quase que mecanicamente para a poltrona onde estava sentada antes, se levantava em um salto para verificar se o vestido não estava amassado durante o processo e, ao notar que não, se sentava de novo.

Ami estava sentada em outra das muitas poltronas no quarto, vestida com um longo vestido lilás que lhe parecia inadequado, lendo um livro despreocupadamente. Não tinha nada a ser feito em relação a Usagi, a não ser responder periodicamente as perguntas dela.

"Ami-chan... A minha maquiagem borrou?" – Usagi perguntou outra vez na frente do espelho – "Não consigo ver, mas eu sinto que sim..."

"Está do mesmo jeito de quando foi feita, Usagi-chan..." – Ami respondeu com calma – "Se sente e relaxe. Desse jeito você vai estar toda descabelada no seu casamento."

"O QUE?" – Usagi estava quase sentando quando voltou para o espelho – "Estou despenteada?"

"Não, Usagi-chan!" – Ami respondeu imediatamente, brigando consigo mesma pela péssima escolha de palavras – "É só uma força de expressão."

"Mas... Mas... Mas...!" – Usagi estava quase em pânico.

Ami se levantou correndo enquanto pegava a primeira coisa ao alcance e começava a abanar Usagi que parecia estar tendo um ataque respiratório, tamanha a dificuldade em inspirar e expirar. A estudante de medicina estava quase buscando sua maleta de atendimento quando percebeu que Usagi tinha se acalmado.

"Usagi-chan, tudo vai dar certo. Não precisa ficar assim..." – Ami disse com aquela calma tão característica.

"Eu sei..." – Usagi respondeu timidamente – "Mas é que sempre acontece alguma coisa e... Estraga tudo! E depois a Minako nem chegou ainda!"

"Este é o problema!" – Usagi se levantou de supetão com o dedo em riste – "Onde está a Minako!"

"Você sabe, Ami-chan..." – Rei começou a falar do outro canto da sala analisando as próprias unhas – "Ela só está preocupada com a Minako."

"A Minako-chan é minha madrinha, Rei!" – Usagi falou como se as palavras dela explicassem tudo.

"Escolhesse outra madrinha que não chegasse atrasada, oras!" – Rei retrucou áspera.

Usagi olhou para a morena com lágrimas nos olhos. Makoto correu para acudir Ami que quase estava para surtar com o possível choro de Usagi.

"Rei, olha o que você fez!" – Makoto acusou a amiga – "Ela vai chorar agora!"

"Não vou aceitar ser culpada por isso, não!" – Rei se levantou de onde estava fazendo com o que vestido lilás vaporoso balançasse como se tivesse um vento forte dentro do quarto – "A Minako que é culpada! Escolha outra madrinha e vamos fazer esse casamento logo!"

"NÃO!" – Usagi e Makoto responderam quase que no mesmo instante.

"Ah, qual é gente!" – Rei já estava perdendo a paciência – "Eu sei de noivas que se atrasam, mas madrinhas é a primeira vez!"

"Pare com isso, Rei-chan..." – Ami murmurou o pedido – "Minako-chan vai chegar a qualquer momento."

"Com sorte, esse dia ainda, não é?" – Rei perguntou com sarcasmo.

"Mas quanto pessimismo!"

Ami quase torceu o pescoço devido a velocidade com que se virou para ver a dona daquela voz, parada em frente à porta aberta e vestida de... Amarelo? Usagi se esqueceu da preocupação anterior com o vestido e o cabelo e praticamente se jogou em cima da outra.

"Minako-chan! Eu pensei que você não ia chegar nuuuuuuunca!" – Usagi começou a choramingar.

"Claro que não! Depois de anos lutando para vocês dois se casarem, o mínimo que quero é ver isto acontecer." – Minako respondeu displicente enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si – "E se controle, antes que você se desarrume toda!"

"Minako, nós deveríamos estar de lilás." – Ami comentou delicadamente ainda chocada com a cor do vestido da outra loira – "As damas vão usar lilás."

"Eu não vou entrar como dama." – Minako respondeu conduzindo Usagi até uma das poltronas - "E, depois, seria uma injustiça com vocês caso usasse o mesmo vestido. Eu iria ficar tão deslumbrante nele que vocês iam ficar se sentindo mal!"

Ami não conseguiu evitar o sorriso. Até mesmo quando Minako agia da forma mais narcisista que conseguia, era de carregado de um senso de humor peculiar. Ela era estonteante da forma que alardeava, mas sempre parecia que esta auto-estima só se encaixava em uma piada bem posta.

"Como você é metida, hein!" – Rei falou levemente irritada, bem menos do que ela estava antes de Minako chegar.

"Eu serei a luz que vai iluminar todos naquela igreja... Às vezes o noivo até desiste de casar, hein!" – Minako respondeu dando uma piscadela para Usagi.

"Minako-chan, não seja malvada!" – a noiva choramingou – "Estou nervosa aqui e você fazendo piada..."

"Ótimo! Todas estão aqui!" – Makoto disse realmente feliz.

"Eu sou a madrinha, oras!" – Minako respondeu Usagi com ares de quem entendia do assunto – "São as fadas madrinhas que atrapalham sempre as mocinhas nas estórias! Dando maçãs envenenadas e as fazendo dormir para sempre!"

Ami quase gargalhou dessa vez sem fazer nenhum esforço para esconder. Minako estava mais uma vez confundindo as coisas e dessa vez bem confundido. Rei deu um tapa na própria testa na tentativa de ficar quieta no canto dela enquanto Makoto já ria abertamente.

"Não, Minako-chan..." – Ami disse se controlando para não começar a rir – "Quem atrapalha as mocinhas das estórias é a madrasta!"

"Ah... Sério?" – Minako perguntou com uma dúvida genuína, Usagi já balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, inconformada.

"Acho que a Rei tinha razão, devia ter chamado ela para ser madrinha, sabia?" – ela falou mais para ela mesma do que para alguma das garotas na sala.

"Usagi, eu devia agarrar seu noivo na Igreja!" – Rei falou com um olhar maligno.

"Nossa..." – Minako falou em um tom magoado tentando evitar uma briga entre Rei e Usagi– "Eu vim para cá, correndo feito uma louca para chegar a tempo e você me diz isso?"

"O que me faz lembra o motivo de você não ser uma dama!" – Usagi falou levantando o indicador – "A noiva que deve se atrasar, não a dama!"

"E a madrinha pode?" – Makoto perguntou sem entender a lógica daquela declaração, procurando Ami com o olhar para ver se apenas ela não tinha compreendido aquilo.

"Usagi, somente a noiva pode chegar atrasada... As damas não!"- Ami repreendeu a amiga.

"O que me faz perguntar: por quê você chegou atrasada?" – Rei se virou para Minako.

"Eu estava fazendo a prova para a faculdade... Não pensei que ia demorar tanto." – Minako respondeu enquanto ajudava Makoto a ajeitar os babados do vestido de Usagi.

"Minako, eu não acredito que você deixou seu sonho de ser cantora de lado para fazer uma faculdade..." – Makoto comentou.

"Eu não deixei nada de lado!" – Minako se defendeu.

"Fazer uma faculdade é algo muito útil, meninas." – Ami falou para elas.

Rei e Makoto olharam para Ami como se ela tivesse falado algo absurdo.

"O que foi?" – Ami se sentiu intimidada.

"Não deixei nada de lado." – Minako continuou ignorando a interação entre as outras – "Simplesmente não dá para insistir algo que, ao que tudo indica, não dará certo."

"Que seja..." – Rei comentou sem se ater aos detalhes – "Acho melhor irmos, antes que o Mamoru tenha um infarto!"

Ao fim da frase, elas ouviram batidas fortes na porta.

"Está acontecendo alguma coisa?" – era Mamoru do outro lado com um tom de inconfundível preocupação.

"NÃO ENTRE! O NOIVO NÃO PODE VER A NOIVA ANTES DO CASAMENTOOO!" – Usagi gritou em pânico.

"Não grite no meu ouvido!" – Rei sibilou irritada.

"Arrumem ela!" – Minako comandou e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás dela – "Está tudo bem sim! É que eu me atrasei um pouco!"

"Minako, era só para a Usako atrasar, sabe..." – Mamoru falou mais calmo.

"Vamos indo, sim?" – Minako disse andando – "Nós temos que ficar no altar e elas vão entrar juntas..."

"Minako..." – Mamoru a chamou em um tom hesitante – "Eu queria te entregar uma coisa e não conseguia achar uma oportunidade boa o suficiente."

"Entregar? Vou ganhar presente no casamento dos outros!" – Minako falou alegremente.

Mamoru sorriu abertamente para ela enquanto buscava algo dentro do bolso interno do seu _smoking_. Depois de alguns segundos de espera, ele puxou uma caixinha de veludo escuro e colocou na mão de Minako.

"Acredito que você é a pessoa mais indicada para guardar isso para mim por algum tempo." – ele disse sério enquanto a encarava.

Minako olhou para a caixinha por alguns instantes e concordou com um aceno de cabeça para ele. Colocou o objeto dentro da bolsa que usava sem falar nada para ele.

"Eu guardo, agora vá para o altar enquanto eu guardo a bolsa no meu carro." – ela disse com calma, sem comentar sobre o conteúdo da caixa – "O casamente não pode começar sem o noivo, não é?"

Mamoru sorriu como se agradece e saiu correndo para o altar. Minako olhou para bolsa mais uma vez e decidiu pensar nisto mais tarde.


	2. II

_**Disclaimer: **__Não me pertencem! Os personagens assim como o contexto e os ambientes são todos da NaokoTakeuchi. _

**Um novo dia**

Minako já estava revirando na cama há alguns minutos. Artemis já tinha demonstrado seu desagrado ao barulho com um ronrono mais alto do que o normal, Minako ignorou o felino e continuou sua 'briga' com a cama. O casamento de Usagi tina sido no dia anterior e, por causa da festa, tinha chegado há poucas horas em casa. Ela queria dormir mais, mas os raios de sol estavam a incomodando.

"Artie... Fecha as cortinas!" – ela resmungou depois de um tempo.

"Sou um gato... Não consigo fechar cortinas." – ele respondeu sem nem mesmo se mover.

"Se transforme em gente e feche, oras!" – Minako resmungou mais irritada.

"Não seja infantil e faça você mesma o que quer!" – ele respondeu se levantando agora.

"Eu cheguei tarde e estou com sono... Ajuda aí!"

"Chegou tarde porque quis..." – ele respondeu saindo do quarto.

"Gato ingrato!" – Minako falou alto o suficiente para ele ouvir, mas foi inútil já que ele não se dignou a responder. – "Eu te alimento e você nem me presta esse favor!"

Minako se virou mais uma vez e outra e outra, até que a cabeça ficou para fora da cama e dependurada. Antes de voltar a posição normal focalizou o olhar na caixinha que Mamoru tinha lhe entregando no dia anterior. Fazia muito tempo, acreditava que fossem alguns anos, desde a última vez que tinha conversando com _ele_ e ela não sabia se queria conversar com ele agora. Tinha vontade de vê-lo novamente, é claro, mas se lembrava nitidamente como a última conversa terminou. Não estava afim de repetir a dose tão muito desgosto, voltou a posição certa e se sentou na cama.

"Artemis, o que eu preciso fazer para te convencer a fazer meu café?" – ela perguntou em um tom divertido. Tinha certeza absoluta que o gatinho não iria nem mesmo responde-la para a sua tristeza, já que, se ele respondesse, no mínimo iria se divertir com a resposta.

Sentindo que havia perdido a luta contra o sol, levantou da cama e foi arrumar o próprio café. Minako foi para a cozinha completamente descabelada e só tendo lavado o rosto quando parou no meio da cozinha procurando o gatinho branco.

"Artie?" – ela perguntou desconfiada olhando para os lados e de repente teve a impressão que tinha mais alguém na casa.

Minako se virou devagar para o outro lado e encontrou, no meio da sua cozinha, alguém que não esperava.

"Onde está o Artemis, Ace?" – ela perguntou sem esconder a irritação crescente. O que custava ele bater na porta como as outras pessoas do mundo?

"Bom dia, Minako..." – ele falou ignorando o comportamento dela – "Parece que você não teve uma boa noite..."

"E parece que você não perdeu o costume de aparecer onde não é convidado." – Minako estreitou os olhos enquanto falava e chamou novamente o guardião – "Artemis?"

O gatinho branco entrou pela porta que conectava a cozinha com a sala e paralisou no meio do caminho ao ver que tinham visitas.

"O que ele faz aqui, Minako?" – ele perguntou voltando a andar para lado da garota. Há algum tempo, Artemis tinha chegado a conclusão que na maioria das vezes que Ace estava presente era contra a vontade de Minako.

"Não sei... Mas ele já de saída." – Minako respondeu apontando a janela.

"Eu não entrei por ai." – Ace falou sorrindo divertido.

"Não me interessa, até porque se você não sumir da minha frente, eu vou te jogar por ela!" – apesar do tom de ameaça usado na resposta ela começou a procurar um pote no armário para fazer café.

"Isso é jeito de tratar as visitas?" – Ace puxou papo enquanto se sentava.

"Visitas se anunciam antes para dar ao anfitrião o direito de escolha de ser ou não incomodado." – Minako respondeu sem olhar para ele – "E eu não vou te convidar para tomar café!"

"Já passou da hora de tomar café, sabia?" – Ace não parava de sorrir.

"Nisso eu tenho que concordar com ele..." – Artemis murmurou em um canto da cozinha.

Minako fuzilou o gato com os olhos e continuou a preparar o próprio café. Artemis não a ajudava quando era necessário.

"O que você quer?" – ela perguntou finalmente.

"Alguma coisa está acontecendo..." – Ace murmurou sem muita emoção.

"Além da invasão de propriedade privada?" – Minako alfinetou.

"Além disso, é claro." – Ace completou apoiando o rosto sobre a mão.

"O que então!" – Minako perguntou irritada e se virando para ele – "Você não veio aqui para me ver descabelada! O que aconteceu?"

"Não aconteceu... É mais como uma sensação estranha." – ele falou com hesitação como se tivesse medo da reação dela.

"Sensação? Que tipo de sensação?" –Minako o estimulou a continuar enquanto trançava os cabelos agilmente.

"Você vai me achar estranho ou que vim aqui só para te ver..." – ele murmurou meio constrangido.

"Eu vou achar isso se você não me contar o que está acontecendo." – Minako respondeu suavemente, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar em frente a ele – "Eu levo a sério as sensações estranhas dos outros."

Artemis olhou para os dois jovens sentados na mesa e, por alguns instantes, pensou em como a vida era estranha. Há alguns meses Minako mal podia vê-lo sem que o encontro se transformasse em uma guerra e agora mantinham uma relação _relativamente_ amigável.

"Há algumas noites eu estou sentindo uma sensação ruim... Como se algo ruim tentasse me convencer a fazer algo que não quero." – ele sussurrou olhando para as próprias mãos.

"E por que veio falar comigo somente agora?" – Minako usava um tom preocupado.

"Antes achava que era impressão, mas ontem... Foi tão mais forte... Foi quase como na época da _Dark Agency_." – ele finalizou com um fio de voz.

Minako o encarou com seriedade, pensando na extensão das palavras dele. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto escolhia as palavras para falar.

"Não precisa ficar assim, Minako..." – ele falou com calma.

"Assim como? Estou apenas pensando..." – ela respondeu de imediato.

"Apenas queria que você..." – ele olhou para Artemis e completou – "Vocês soubessem disso."

"Acredito que devemos agradecer por esta informação." – Artemis falou pulando no colo de Minako – "Você acredita na possibilidade de que Beryl possa voltar?"

"Eu realmente não sei... Talvez sim, talvez não. Mas não excluiria esta possibilidade." - Ace respondeu com clareza.

"Você tem noção que a sua resposta não responde nada, 'né?" – Minako falou olhando para o fogão – "Só a Beryl está atrasada, o Mamoru já casou com a Usagi."

"Minako, não faça piada com uma coisa dessas!" – Artemis ralhou com a garota.

"Não estou fazendo graça! Foi somente um comentário _espirituoso_!" – Minako se defendeu – "E a Usagi reclamou comigo, como se eu fosse responsável por isso, a sua ausência no casamento, Ace. Por alguma razão que eu desconheço ela gosta de você. Apesar de que se tratando da Usagi..."

"Apesar de que?" – Ace perguntou quando a viu indicar para o gato sair do colo dela e se levantar para terminar o café.

"Usagi chega a ser ingênua às vezes... Ela acredita piamente que todas as pessoas são boas." – Minako respondeu voltando agora com uma caneca fumegante cheia de café – "Mas, no seu caso, é simpatia mesmo. Por que não foi?"

"Não achei que fosse adequado aparecer por lá." – ele respondeu com simplicidade.

"Explique isso para ela depois." – Minako murmurou fixando o olhar nele – "Falando sério, quais as chances da Beryl voltar querendo vingança?"

Ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo olhando o céu pela janela, a mesma pela qual ela tinha ameaçado jogá-lo há uns instantes atrás.

"Acho que muitas."

"E você fala nessa calma?" – Minako estava surpresa com aquele comportamento.

"Como você quer que eu fique? Preocupado?" – ele respondeu com outra pergunta – "Se for isso, não há nada que eu possa fazer além de esperar, Minako."

"Não seja pessimista..." – Minako murmurou antes de tomar outro gole de café – "Dessa vez _nós_ estamos do mesmo lado."

Ele ficou olhando para ela levemente surpreso enquanto ela continuava a beber o café despreocupadamente.

"Não me olhe com essa cara, 'tá!" – Minako falou depois de um tempo – "Querendo ou não estamos no mesmo barco."

"Eu fiquei pensando em outra coisa..." – Ace falou como quem não queria nada.

"Compartilhe então... Parece que eu perdi a minha manhã de sono mesmo!" – ela falou sem esconder um bocejo exagerado que só fez com que Artemis balançasse a cabeça em desagrado.

"Se eu voltei... Ao que tudo indica a Beryl também... Então..." – ele falou com suavidade.

"Então?" – Minako o motivou a continuar a frase apesar de estar mais concentrada em sorver todo o café que tinha a sua frente.

"Então os Shitennous também podem estar por aí, não?" – ele completou no que Minako levantou o olhar imediatamente para ele.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" – Minako perguntou.

"Quero dizer que eles devem estar junto com a Beryl." – ele respondeu com calma.

"E de onde saiu toda essa certeza?" – Minako levantou uma das sobrancelhas quando perguntou. Artemis já pressentia uma discussão nascendo.

"Porque é obvio, Minako!" – Ace concluiu como se aquilo fosse equivalente a uma questão de lógica primária.

"Obvio?"

"Sim, obvio! Eles renasceram da última vez para servir a ela, nada mais lógico que se ela volta a vida, eles também." – Ace começou a desenvolver seu argumento.

"E, me explique um detalhe, por que _você_ não está sob o domínio dela então?" – Minako perguntou com seriedade – "Dentro da sua lógica, qual é a explicação?"

"Acho que peguei um ponto sensível..." – ele murmurou em resposta sem esconder um sorriso sarcástico.

"Não, não é isso." – o tom de voz dela era suave apesar da expressão dura que tinha no rosto – "Você também deveria estar no plano dela, oras. Ou você é tão incompetente assim que ela dispensa a sua presença? Eu quero entender isso!"

A expressão do rosto dele passou de provocativa para um leve desagrado que logo foi substituída por pura provocação de novo.

"É só que eu sempre achei que a Beryl queria ter _algo mais_ com o Kunzite e, para isso, ela precisaria trazer todos os generais para que ele não se sinta sozinho. Se bem que..." – ele falou deliberadamente como se estivesse fazendo uma fofoca – "Às vezes eu achava que o Ziocite era a única companhia que o Kunzite desejava..."

Ela estava prestes a interromper ele com uma resposta mal criada quando pôde se ouvir um som alto do quarto dela. Antes que Ace ou Artemis tivesse falado qualquer coisa, Minako correu para o próprio quarto para ver o que era e encontrou a caixinha que Mamoru tinha lhe entregado no dia anterior caída no chão. Ela se aproximou do objeto, quase que com medo, e o pegou entre as mãos apenas para comprovar que estava vazia. Olhou para os lados, tentando encontrar algum deles no quarto. Sabia que eles apenas apareciam se fossem chamados pelo nome e, no caso, pelo menos dois haviam sido chamados, isso, sem considerar, o fato de que poderiam ter sido convocados todos ao mesmo tempo pelo nome "Shitennous". A garota fechou os olhos ainda segurando a caixinha quando Ace e Artemis chegaram ao quarto.

"O que foi?" – Artemis perguntou preocupado com a expressão dela.

Ace olhou para o que ela segurava e franziu as sobrancelhas chegando a uma conclusão que o desagradou de várias maneiras.

"Não me diga que eles estavam aqui..." – ele perguntou com hesitação como se o fato de ele falar as palavras em voz alta pudesse dar vida as coisas.

"Eles quem?" – Artemis sentia que tinha perdido alguma parte daquela conversa.

"Minako, eu não acredito que eles estão com você!" – Ace reclamou ao perceber que ela não iria falar nada – "Um só deles já é perigoso, imagina todos eles!"

"Eles não estão mais aqui..." – Minako falou finalmente.


	3. III

_**Disclaimer:**__Não me pertencem! Os personagens assim como o contexto e os ambientes são todos da Naoko Takeuchi._

_**Nota da autora:**__ Este capítulo já tinha sido postado, mas depois de uma leitura mais crítica percebi que coloquei alguns fatos que não poderiam ocorrer, já que iria contra o Universo do mangá de uma forma geral. Apesar de estar escrevendo uma estória alternativa em relação ao mesmo, acredito que alguns pontos devem ser respeitados._

**Encarnados**

"Eles quem, Minako?" – Artemis perguntou novamente para a garota.

"Eu não acredito nisto!" – Ace falou em tom de reprovação – "Você tem noção do perigo que estava correndo?"

"O mesmo que corro quando estou perto de você!" – Minako respondeu exasperada para Ace – "O Mamoru-san me pediu para guardar as pedras que contém as almas dos Shitennous, Artemis."

"Oh..." – o gatinho falou se aproximando da garota ajoelhada – "E eles sumiram?"

"Sim." – Minako respondeu reticente.

"Minako, me explique uma coisa, como você conseguiu perder quatro homens adultos no seu quarto?"

A garota olhou para o gatinho por alguns instantes antes de começar a rir incontrolavelmente. Artemis a olhou como se não se conformasse com o comportamento dela enquanto Ace estava chocado demais com aquilo. A esta altura ela já estava gargalhando e lutava com as lágrimas que teimavam em cair dos olhos.

"Qual é a graça?" – Ace perguntou levemente irritado.

"Eu ... Eu tenho..." – Minako tinha dificuldades em falar pela falta de fôlego – "Uma habilidade tremenda em perder as coisas!"

"Minako, não faça piadas com coisas sérias!" – Artemis a repreendeu com severidade.

"O Ace os convocou." – Minako falou, de repente, com um o controle imediato do riso e com a expressão séria.

"Eu o que?" – Ace perguntou surpreso – "Eu não fiz nada disso!"

Minako levantou uma das sobrancelhas para Ace sem dizer nada. Levantou-se do chão e colocou a caixinha sobre a mesa. Ace notou que Artemis estava mais calmo do que ele esperava que o guardião estivesse em uma situação como esta. Como se o fato dos generais estarem perto de Venus fosse aceitável.

"Ace, você chamou pelos menos dois deles pelos nomes." – Minako falou se aproximando dele – "E de um jeito nada lisonjeio."

"São convocados quando os nomes são falados?" – Ace parecia assustado, mas apesar do tom de voz hesitante, o mesmo sentimento não era estendido aos olhos.

"Sim."– Minako respondeu com suavemente sem deixar Ace a par de todos os detalhes.

"Por isso que ele apareceu naquela vez..." – Ace murmurou sem olhar para Minako – "Mas ninguém o tinha chamado."

"A situação era outra..." – Minako cortou a fala dele – "_Ele_ deve estar furioso..."

Minako sussurrou as últimas palavras estreitando os olhos. Neste momento os dois estavam tão próximos que era possível ela sentir a respiração dele sobre o rosto.

"Ele deve estar furioso?" – Ace perguntou em um tom que Minako não conseguiu identificar.

"Você o chamou... Você ficou insinuando coisas sobre ele e aquela bruxa." – Minako respondeu sem medir as palavras.

"Minako!" – Ace segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos – "A situação é séria."

"Eu sei, Ace." – Minako pediu sem alterar o tom de voz – "E, ao mesmo tempo não sei."

"Minako, você não entende a situação!" – ele desceu as mãos do rosto dela para os ombros – "A Beryl... E os generais... Eles todos podem estar soltos por ai!"

"Como você..." – Minako sussurrou com suavidade.

"Não é a mesma coisa, Minako... É diferente!" – Ace argumentou meio desesperado meio assustado. Não esperava aquela reação dela, o comportamento dela ultrapassava a calmaria, era quase como não se importasse.

"Para mim, é a mesma coisa." – Artemis falou do outro canto do quarto, observando os dois. Minako virou o rosto para o guardião e o encarou instantes antes de voltar o olhar para Ace.

"Acredito que se você está aqui, todos os outros podem estar..." – a garota falou para Ace com um pouco mais de lucidez.

"Minako, eu não quero te machucar..." – Ace começou a falar em uma tentativa de se fazer compreendido – "Mas, se tanto a Beryl quanto os generais estiverem vivos, não sei o que pode acontecer."

Minako o olhou por alguns instantes antes de piscar os olhos algumas vezes. Suavemente se livrou das mãos dele e voltou a pegar a caixinha entre as mãos.

"O fato é que as pedras sumiram e não é..." – Minako parou no meio da frase – "Acho que você precisa ir embora, Ace..."

"O que?" – Ace perguntou confuso – "Não vou te deixar sozinha com aqueles quatros soltos por ai!"

"Eles não estão aqui, se você não percebeu. Estou perfeitamente segura, até porque consigo me proteger muito bem, obrigada!" – Minako respondeu séria.

"Mas, Minako..." – Ace voltou a falar apenas para ser cortado no meio na frase.

"Por favor, Ace? Eu quero ficar sozinha, sim?"

"Tudo bem..." – ele se conformou e completou um pouco depois – "Se é isso mesmo o que você quer..."

* * *

><p>Minako se jogou no sofá segurando o telefone e um cartãozinho que Usagi havia lhe entregado no dia anterior. Discou os números sem muita vontade, era o primeiro dia de lua de mel dos dois e Minako estava prestes a atrapalhar. Enquanto o telefone chamava , ficou olhando para Artemis que passeava despreocupado pela sala.<p>

"Você realmente acha isto necessário?" – Artemis perguntou com cuidado.

"Hmmm..." – Minako respondeu evasivamente.

"Minako!" – Artemis a chamou com um tom mais energético.

"Sim, Artemis, eu preciso ligar para ele." – Minako resmungou prendendo o telefone entre a cabeça e o ombro – "Isto não poderia ter acontecido! As pedras tinham que estar aqui!"

"Não seria melhor você procurar melhor antes de ligar?" – ele perguntou ignorando o humor dela.

"Procurar onde?" – Minako perguntou em tom de provocação – "Embaixo do assoalho?"

Artemis lançou um olhar de desdém para ela e estava prestes a rebater quando Minako levantar uma das mãos sinalizando um pedido mudo de silêncio.

"Usagi?" – Minako perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"Sim." – depois de alguns segundos a voz do outro lado da linha voltou a falar – "Minako-chan? Que saudade!"

"Você casou ontem, Usagi-chan, e você até derrubou vinho no meu vestido!" – Minako respondeu sem acreditar – "Como pode ter saudades?"

"Minako, você já ouviu falar em educação?" – Usagi perguntou sem esconder um sorrisinho de alegria.

"Claro que siiiiiiim!" – Minako respondeu com entusiasmo – "Por isso eu estou te ligando na sua lua de mel, 'né?"

"Oh, é mesmo..." – Usagi respondeu como se prestasse atenção neste detalhe só agora – "Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ahhhh, sim! _Você o viu_!"

"O que?" – Minako ficou meio confusa meio assustada com o que Usagi queria falar com aquilo.

"_Ele!_" – Usagi repetiu com uma alegria incontida – "O general Kunzite e os outros. Eu mesma pus as pedrinhas na caixinha que o Mamo-chan te entregou."

"Você O QUÊ?" – Minako perguntou chocada.

"Você está conversando com a Minako?" – a voz de Mamoru se fez audível.

"Ai meu Buda!" – Minako exclamou colocando a mão sobre os lábios enquanto Artemis a olhava alarmado – "A Usagi descobriu como se usa o viva-voz!"

Mamoru começou a gargalhar enquanto sua esposa o olhava irritada. Artemis ao ouvir a exclamação de Minako decidiu que não valia a pena prestar atenção na garota, ela nunca falava sério, mesmo quando era necessário.

"Muito engraçado, hein!" – Usagi respondeu fazendo bico.

"Algum problema, Minako?" – Mamoru perguntou depois de beijar a cabeça da esposa como um pedido de desculpas mudo.

"Sim..." – Minako começou a falar – "A Usagi pôs os generais pessoalmente na caixa e agora eles sumiram!"

"A culpa não é minha!" – Usagi se defendeu.

"Típico da Minako!" – Artemis reclamou ao ouvir, mesmo não querendo, o que Minako falava – "Acusar os outros por suas falhas!"

"Enlouqueceu, gato?" – Minako se revoltou com o guardião – "Não sou responsável pelo sumiço deles e das pedras!"

"As pedras sumiram?" – Mamoru parecia alarmado.

"Sim!" – Minako respondeu se lembrando agora do motivo da ligação – "Eu não sei o que aconteceu... Sumiram!"

"Mas como?" – Mamoru perguntou com um tom de voz urgente.

"Eu e o Ace estávamos discutindo..."

"Por que eu não me surpreendo de ele estar no meio?" – Mamoru foi sarcástico.

"Por que ele não foi ao casamento?" – Usagi perguntou curiosa.

"USAGI!" – Minako e Mamoru a repreenderam ao mesmo tempo.

"Aiiii! Não precisam gritar comigo!" – Usagi choramingou – "Não falo mais nada."

"Continue, Minako." – Mamoru pediu.

"Não tem muito que falar..." – Minako continuou a falar como se não tivesse sido interrompida – "Nós brigamos, eu ouvi um barulho no meu quarto, onde tinha deixado a caixa, e quando fui lá a caixa estava vazia."

"Eles terem saídos das pedras é aceitável, mas as pedras sumirem..." – Mamoru começou a divagar.

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu..." – Minako falou baixo. De uma forma ou outra ela se sentia responsável por aquilo.

"Talvez eles tenham voltado." – Usagi argumentou com simplicidade.

"Voltado de onde? Para voltar você precisa ter ido antes..." – Minako perguntou sem compreender.

"Voltado, oras!" – Usagi respondeu – "Quando eu coloquei as pedrinhas na caixinha que o Mamo-chan te entregou, Minako-chan, eu fiquei pensando em como seria bom se eles estivessem vivos também..."

"Usako..." – Mamoru começou com um tom de voz intenso.

"É isso, sim!" – Usagi continuou a falar enquanto acariciava o rosto do marido – "Eles são seus amigos e isto o deixaria feliz. E para vocês, Minako-chan, seria bom também! A carga de nos proteger seria menor para cada um."

"Hmm..." – Minako se limitou a responder, Artemis a olhou com o cenho franzido já que ele não estava ouvindo o que Usagi e Mamoru falavam.

"Muito obrigado, Usako..." – Mamoru murmurou antes de beijar a esposa.

"Eiii! Não é porque eu não estou vendo que eu não sei o que vocês estão fazendo!" – Minako reclamou tentando eliminar a sensação estranha que teve com a declaração de Usagi.

"Com licença? Sou uma mulher casada!" – Usagi reclamou em resposta.

"Que seja!" – Minako retrucou – "Nem por isso preciso ouvir a possível concepção da Chibi-Usa!"

"Bom..." – Mamoru tentou controlar a situação de novo – "Ao que tudo indica, eles estão encarnados..."

"Como?" – Minako perguntou levemente ácida – "As pessoas encarnam assim do nada? Ah, hoje quero ter um corpo e 'pum' encarno?"

"Minako, não faça as coisas serem mais complicadas do que são." – Mamoru comentou com calma – "Existem coisas que são improváveis, mas não impossíveis."

Minako bufou irritada. Não estava interessada em coisas improváveis, queria apenas explicação para aquilo.

"Mamoru..." – Minako começou a falar em um tom ameaçador e parou no meio da frase.

"Tudo bem, Minako..." – ele falou depois de um tempo – "Eu sei que as coisas estão estranhas, que isso é absurdo e que você não vai gostar do que eu vou te pedir agora."

"Você quer que eu os procure por você já que está em lua de mel." – Minako respondeu com secura enquanto Mamoru se calou esperando pelo pior.

"Mina-chan, eu sei que isso é difícil..." – Usagi começou a falar quando os dois se calaram.

"Está tudo bem, Usagi-chan." – Minako respondeu com uma suavidade forçada – "Eu vou fazer isso, até porque eu não tenho opção... Não é? Quando vocês voltarem, eu os ponho a par do que está acontecendo."

"Minako, eu..."- Mamoru ainda tentou falar.

"Tchau, Usagi-chan. Tchau Mamoru-san." – Minako desligou o telefone sem ouvir o que ele queria dizer.

Artemis olhou para Minako com seriedade, tentando decifrar o que se passava na cabeça da garota. Mas, a garota nem ao mesmo o olhava, estava concentrada em algum ponto na parede.

"O que foi, Minako?" – ele se fez presente pulando no sofá próximo a ela.

"Preciso achá-los..." – ela comentou passando, distraidamente, uma das mãos pelos cabelos, agora soltos.

"Acredito que isto não seja uma coisa muito complicada." – Artemis falou ainda a encarando.

"Não acho que seja fácil." – Minako finalmente olhou para o guardião – "Preciso achar quatro homens que não conheço. E preciso contar isso para as meninas..."

"Com o que você realmente está preocupada?"

"Além do fato deles não ser as pessoas mais confiáveis do mundo?" – Minako disparou irritada – "Artemis, a situação está saindo do controle."

"Eu pensei que você acreditava que eles podiam estar do nosso lado." – Artemis comentou calmamente ignorando a irritação dela.

"Acredito... Mas isso não quer dizer que eu confie." – Minako respondeu sem olhar para ele – "E acho que as meninas não vão nem acreditar..."


	4. IV

_**Disclaimer:**__Não me pertencem! Os personagens assim como o contexto e os ambientes são todos da Naoko Takeuchi._

**Conversas**

Minako entrou apressada no Café sem prestar atenção a sua volta. O dia já tinha começado de forma estranha e estava piorando a cada instante. Artemis estava, especialmente, mais inútil do que o costume. A garota sacudiu a cabeça como se repreendesse pelo pensamento, o guardião não tinha nenhuma responsabilidade pelo o que estava acontecendo. Mas, o que mais a irritava, era que ela também não era responsável pelo ocorrido e, mesmo assim, tinha que fazer algo a respeito. Pediu um café para o atendente no balcão e foi se sentar-se à mesa de costume. Apesar do casamento de Usagi, do Ace invadir sua casa e os generais estarem vivos por ai, ela ainda tinha coisas para arrumar e opções para analisar.

Sempre tinha pensando que seria uma cantora famosa e viajaria pelo mundo se apresentando e fazendo as pessoas mais felizes. Mas, depois de tantas situações de perigo para Usagi, concluiu que não poderia se afastar muito dela e de Mamoru. Confiava nas outras garotas, mas elas também tinham as vidas delas para viverem. Isto era uma coisa que ela precisava fazer. E pensando nisto, na alegria das outras garotas, é que não conseguia se decidir em contar ou não sobre os generais. Era evidente que teria que procura-los, era mais vantajoso ter eles ao lado delas do que contra. E ainda precisava confirmar se Beryl realmente estava viva.

"Um doce pelos seus pensamentos!"

Minako quase pulou da cadeira, tamanho o susto que levou. Levantou o olhar e encontrou uma Rei sorridente.

"Qual é, Minako?" – Rei se sentou em frente a amiga e chamou algum atendente com a mão – "Nem um sorrisinho? Nem um xingamento? Você já foi mais... Espontânea!"

"Você me assustou." – Minako falou finalmente ainda séria.

"Pensei que ia te ver só de noite... Ou nem hoje! A festa acabou bem tarde e você foi uma das últimas a sair." – Rei começou a tagarelar sem olhar para a outra.

"Fui acordada cedo..." – Minako murmurou suavemente enquanto pegava o café que o atendente que foi atender Rei trazia.

Rei fez o pedido e, após esperar o rapaz sair, se virou para Minako:

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Ahn?" – Minako olhou para Rei assustada com a pergunta direta.

"Você está quieta, eu falo e você nem me olha! O que aconteceu?" – Rei repetiu a pergunta.

"O Ace passou lá em casa hoje cedo... E me acordou." – Minako respondeu com cuidado tomando o café.

"Normal, não é?" – Rei perguntou mais como se fosse uma afirmação – "Ele faz isso desde... Sempre."

"Ah, sim... Mas é que eu queria dormir mais e tal." – Minako respondeu coçando um dos olhos.

"Bom, você pode dormir depois que me contar o que está te incomodando de verdade." – Rei falou suavemente.

Minako franziu o cenho e pousou a xícara sobre a mesa. Rei lhe lançou um olhar de desafio.

"Eu te conheço, Minako, como poucas pessoas te conhecem." – Rei comentou com leveza ignorando o olhar da amiga.

"Ok... Estava pensando em uma coisa." – Minako começou a falar guardando os papeis dentro da bolsa – "Considere a seguinte hipótese: uma pessoa que tenha te feito mal e te pede uma segunda chance. Você dá ou não?"

"Qual pessoa, Minako?" – Rei perguntou prestando atenção à amiga.

"Qual parte da hipótese você não entendeu?" – Minako perguntou com um sorriso doce.

"Depende, Minako... Mas eu acredito que as pessoas mereçam uma segunda chance independente do que tenha feito." – Rei respondeu um pouco antes do atendente entregar o seu suco.

"Então, você perdoaria?" – Minako perguntou como se pedisse uma confirmação.

"Sim, Minako. Qual é o problema?" – Rei falou depois de tomar um pouco do suco.

"Nenhum... É só que... Eu não perdoaria." – Minako respondeu depois de hesitar um pouco, tendo consciência da sua posição em relação ao que estava acontecendo.

"Em nenhuma circunstância?" – Rei perguntou tentando extrair alguma informação a mais além do que Minako estava disposta a falar.

"Exceções podem acabar com uma pessoa." – a garota respondeu séria, se sentindo desconfortável com a conclusão que estava chegando.

"E do que estamos conversando?"

"Hipóteses!" – Minako respondeu com um sorriso.

Rei sorriu em resposta pensando em como retirar esta informação da amiga depois.

* * *

><p>"Minako, por que você não contou para a Rei?" – Artemis perguntou enquanto andava ao lado da garota.<p>

"Porque não está certo." – Minako respondeu com simplicidade procurando algo nas placas das ruas.

"O que não está certo? A Rei ficar sabendo disto?" – Artemis perguntou surpreso – "Ela, assim como as outras meninas precisam saber disto!"

"O que não é certo é a forma como isso esta acontecendo." – Minako respondeu com calma – "Eu não sou a melhor pessoa para isso. Eu não acredito em segundas chances, Artemis... Por experiência própria, eu sei que elas apenas pioram a situação."

"Minako, não confunda as situações. O Ace nunca foi confiável!"

Minako lançou um olhar mortal para o gatinho e voltou a andar pela calçada. Artemis a seguiu de perto por algum tempo sem falar nada.

"Eu entendo que você esteja confusa, Minako." – Artemis recomeçou quando julgou ser seguro – "Talvez você esteja sendo um pouco extremista."

"A questão não é essa." – Minako se agachou ao lado do gatinho branco – "Todos merecem segundas chances, eu sei... Mas eu não consigo aceitar isto nesta situação."

"Você conversava com o Kunzite antes, Minako... Naquela época não parecia que você tinha algum problema com a presença deles." – Artemis argumentou com lógica.

Minako fixou o olhar em algum ponto por alguns instantes sem responder o guardião.

"Como eu disse antes, você está confusa." – Artemis se repetiu analisando o rosto da menina – "Está em conflito sobre o que realmente gostaria de fazer e com o que Venus faria em relação aos Shitennous..."

"Conflito?" – Minako perguntou de supetão – "Não estou em conflito! Eu sei exatamente qual a minha posição nesta história. É a mesma de sempre e eu não queria isso..."

"Minako, você está exagerando..."

"Não..." – ela respondeu com sinceridade depois de um suspiro – "Tem uma parte de mim que está louca para encontrar eles e assim ficar com... _Ele_. Mas, tem outra parte que acha isso errado e quer fazer com que eles fiquem bem longe de nós. Eu não estou confusa, sei o que quero e sei o que devo fazer. Mas, não são a mesma coisa."

"Por isso eu acho que você precisa contar para as meninas..." – Artemis comentou com suavidade.

"Se eu contar para elas, eu vou ceder para o segundo lado, Artemis..." – Minako murmurou baixinho.

"O que você quer fazer então?" – Artemis perguntou preocupado – "Procura-los sozinha?"

"Talvez..." – Minako respondeu com hesitação.

"O que é uma coisa estúpida de se fazer."

Minako fechou os olhos com força ao ouvir a voz de uma pessoa tão próxima.

"Rei, não acredito que seja educado ouvir a conversa dos outros." – Artemis a repreendeu com severidade.

"E eu acredito que a Minako está sendo estúpida!" - Rei respondeu com agressividade.

"Então, estamos em um impasse!" – Minako se levantou segurando o gatinho nos braços – "Sobre a falta de educação da Rei e a minha evidente estupidez."

"Minako, por favor, isso é algum tipo de... Brincadeira?" – Rei perguntou quase desesperada.

"Não. Eles estão de alguma forma encarnados... Precisamos encontra-los." – Minako respondeu séria.

"Nós não precisamos de nada!" – Rei respondeu de imediato – "Minako, eles nos traíram, traíram o Mamoru e..."

"Eu sei, Rei." – Minako respondeu mecanicamente – "O Ace me disse da possibilidade da Beryl estar viva e o Mamoru quer os amigos ao seu lado."

"Desde quando a gente se preocupa com o que o Mamoru quer?" – Rei perguntou irritada.

"Desde nunca!" – Minako respondeu sem evitar um sorriso, e sobre como ela achava divertido implicar com o Mamoru, mas isto não era o importante agora – "Mas a gente se preocupa com a Usagi, não é?"

"Eu vou contar para as meninas!" – Rei falou sem prestar atenção no que Minako disse – "Eu vou contar para elas que você estava escondendo isto de nós. Que você enlouqueceu Minako!"

"Eu não enlouqueci. E não posso te impedir de te contar se você acha isso o certo." – Minako falou com suavidade.

"Minako, você está a deixando fazer o que você deveria fazer." – Artemis comentou deliberadamente.

"Artemis, cale a boca!" – Minako respondeu irritada – "Eu não pretendo te obrigar a assumir uma posição, Rei. Não vou te impedir. Mas, isso não implica que eu concorde com você."

"Por favor, Minako, não aja dessa forma." – Rei começou a falar com o cenho franzido – "Não quero brigar com você. Mas eles são nossos inimigos, não são?"

"De certa forma." – Minako respondeu com simplicidade.

"Então, por que não ir atrás deles e elimina-los?" – Rei falou com um entusiasmo que beirava ao ódio.

"E onde está o perdão que você que disse que daria?" – Minako perguntou em tom de desafio.

"Ah, essa é a sua hipótese!" – Rei quase cuspiu as palavras – "Agora eu entendi!"

"Não. Você não entendeu." – Minako respondeu lançando um olhar de desagrado a amiga – "Você realmente não entendeu."

"Não? Então me explique, Minako! Por favor, me explique! Eu preciso entender, preciso te entender!" – Rei falou exasperada levantando aos mãos e as abaixando compulsivamente.

"Rei..." – Minako começou passando as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto buscava as palavras certas – "Eu... A hipótese... Era apenas uma hipótese mesmo. Se você puder contar para as meninas que o Mamoru tinha as sementes estelares dos generais com ele e agora elas sumiram, eu agradeceria."

"Minako..." – Artemis levantou a cabeça para olhar a garota.

"Eu, de alguma forma, perdi as sementes que ele deixou aos meus cuidados e, ao que tudo indica, eles podem estar vivos... Andando por ai! E é necessário encontra-los antes que isso se desdobre em algo mais perigoso." – Minako continuou a falar sem considerar a interrupção do guardião – "É isso que eu tenho para te explicar."

"Eu não quero _eles_ ao nosso lado." – Rei afirmou com veemência.

"Eu não sei se quero isto também." – Minako respondeu sem se alterar.

"Pois não parece!" – Rei respondeu no auge da irritação.

"Desculpe-me se no momento não estou descontrolada." – Minako respondeu sem medir as palavras.

"Ah, claro... Muito controlada você!" – Rei falou com os olhos faiscantes – "Eu sei bem o motivo do seu _controle_! Eu tinha me esquecido da sua afeição a um daqueles traidores!"

"Afeição?" – Minako perguntou surpresa – "Rei, não se trata disto! Se eles estiverem vivos mesmo, você não acha que eles merecem uma oportunidade?"

"Eu não vou dar uma terceira chance para eles, Minako!" – Rei respondeu como se explicasse uma coisa obvia para alguém estupido – "Porque está é a verdade! Você vai dar uma terceira chance para eles? Para ele te machucar de novo?"

"Rei, eles não se lembravam de nada há alguns anos atrás..." – Minako respondeu, sentindo que estava perdendo a briga – "Foram manipulados, amiga! É como se a Usagi não nos perdoasse por termos sido manipuladas pelo Chaos!"

"Minako, você só tem vento nessa sua cabeça!" – Rei falou mais séria do que antes – "Você não pensa na gravidade da situação e está se deixando levar por essa necessidade de estar perto daquele homem. Só isso! Você não vai me convencer disto e eu faço questão de impedir que você convença as outras! Eu não vou permitir que você estrague tudo por causa do Kunzite!"

"Mas eu não estou fazendo isso por causa dele!" – Minako gritou exasperada sentindo os olhos arderem – "Rei, você acha que eu, nesta altura do campeonato, colocaria qualquer uma de vocês em perigo? Você, as meninas, a Usagi? Vocês são a minha família e eu faria qualquer coisa para proteger vocês!"

"Não... Parece que você não faria qualquer coisa, não." - e antes que Minako pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Rei continuou – "Eu quase posso te entender, Minako."

"Definitivamente, você não pode!" – Minako respondeu irada – " Se você vai contar para elas, vá em frente! Dê a sua versão porque você realmente não sabe de nada sobre mim, sobre o que eu posso fazer ou não!"

"Minako, me..."

"Anda logo!" – Minako cortou a fala de Rei de forma violenta – "Isto é uma ordem!"

Rei ficou paralisando por alguns instantes, antes de engolir em seco, e se retirar depois de um aceno leve com a cabeça.

"Artemis...?" – Minako falou depois de algum tempo.

"O que foi?" – o gatinho perguntou preocupado.

"É impressão minha ou você me chamou de covarde." – a garota perguntou sem emoção.

"Ah, por favor, Minako!" – o gatinho argumentou não acreditando que ela estava se apegando a este detalhe.

"Chamou sim... Disse que eu estava usando a Rei para contar para as outras sobre isso." – Minako respondeu colocando o gato no chão e não olhando-o.

"Minako..." – Artemis tentou falar, mas a garota já estava andando sem escutá-lo e correu atrás dela – "Vou uma forma de dizer..."

"Forma de dizer? Você disse bem o que quis dizer." – Minako falou ainda usando um tom sem emoção.

"Minha querida..."

"Me deixe sozinha, Artemis." – ela falou e finalmente olhou para ele – "Só quero ficar sozinha, tudo bem?"

Artemis assentiu com a cabeça e ficou observando a garota andando pela rua.


	5. V

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. O intuito do texto é apenas diversão!

**Primeiros contatos**

Minako colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça e caminhou sem rumo. Estava irritada. Não com Rei ou com Artemis... Dava razão a Rei e concordava em partes com o guardião. Toda a irritação era dirigida para ela mesma. Não conseguia entender o próprio comportamento em relação aquilo. Não confiava nos generais, não estava morrendo de amores pela volta deles, como Rei tinha sugerido, e nem achava que estava em conflito sobre o que deveria saber. Ela sabia, e muito bem, o que iria fazer porque isto era esperado dela, saber fazer a coisa certa. Mamoru queria os generais com ele, ela iria trazê-los para o príncipe. Mas isto não implicava que ela confiava neles.

Sem perceber, seus pés a tinham levado para o ponto de entrada do Negaverso em Tokio. Ela ficou alguns segundos paralisada, pensando no que iria fazer antes de decidir seguir para lá. Sabia que era uma decisão precipitada, para não dizer infantil. Ninguém saberia onde ela estava e quando estivesse lá não poderia pedir ajuda caso fosse necessário. Mas, de qualquer forma, não acreditava que precisaria de ajuda. Estava seguindo por impulso e queria acreditar que isto não daria em nada, mas no fundo sabia da possibilidade de encontrar algum deles.

Seguiu o caminho que a levaria ao Dark Kingdom, o mesmo caminho que ela tinha feito há alguns anos atrás, mas sendo carregada pelo Kunzite. Minako não conseguiu evitar sorrir quando se lembrou disso. E foi perdida nestes pensamentos que ela não prestou atenção onde estava pisando e caiu.

* * *

><p>Ami colocou os livros sobre a mesa da biblioteca com descaso. Em outras circunstâncias não faria assim, mas estava com sono, preocupada e, como poucas vezes na vida, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Na noite anterior Rei tinha convocado uma reunião extraordinária sem a presença de Minako, o que já era por si só uma coisa muito estranha e o assunto da reunião foi pior ainda. Rei tinha contado a elas que os generais estavam vivos, andando pelas ruas como nós... E isso era tão perturbador que nem ao menos tinha conseguido dormir a noite. Tinha tentado ligar para Minako depois da reunião e o telefone dela nem ao menos chamava. Estava com receio de usar o comunicador e de alguma forma deixar Minako furiosa. Ami não conseguia pensar em como lidar com uma Minako furiosa, já bastava Rei desse jeito.<p>

Na verdade todas as suas preocupações giravam em torno da ausência de Minako. Por que ela não estava aqui? Queria ouvir o que ela tinha para dizer, independente do que ela tivesse para falar. Estava com vários pensamentos que não conseguia pôr em ordem e agora nem sabia o que estava fazendo na biblioteca, se não conseguiria estudar de qualquer jeito. Passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos e suspirou com suavidade enquanto olhava para a janela ao seu lado. De repente olhou para o reflexo no vidro da janela e teve certeza que estava tendo algum tipo de alucinação.

Virou a cabeça com tanta rapidez que era possível ter torcido o pescoço com o movimento brusco. Ela não podia acreditar que a alguns metros de distância estava Ziocite, ou seja, lá quem ele fosse agora. Ami sacudiu a cabeça com violência, o que fez com que algumas pessoas olhassem para ela como se ela fosse uma doida, inclusive o rapaz. Não podia ser... Rei tinha comentado isto com ela ontem a noite e agora ele estava na frente dela? O mais provável era ser um rapaz muito parecido, o problema era que a semelhança era absurda!

Ami começou a ter um ataque respiratório quando o rapaz se levantou da mesa de estudo e, ao que tudo indicava, estava vindo em sua direção. Ah, por que ela não tinha sido mais discreta? Ela sempre era discreta! Quando ele finalmente se sentou na sua mesa, Ami já conseguia ver pontos escuros na visão. Ela não podia acreditar que estava prestes a desmaiar. Tentou, em vão, oxigenar o cérebro com inspirações e expirações rápidas, mas só estava piorando... Estava perdendo o controle do próprio corpo.

"Você está bem?" – ele perguntou com uma voz suave. Se Ami fosse capaz de se concentrar perceberia que tudo nele era suave, desde a voz até mesmo como se movimentava – "Apenas tente respirar mais devagar, sim..."

Ami ficou profundamente irritada. Como alguém podia falar para ela, uma estudante de medicina, o que fazer ou não? Começou a inspirar e expirar vagarosamente, estava quase sentindo dor de tão devagar que respirava.

"Eu sei o que preciso fazer." – ela respondeu quando conseguiu um pouco de fôlego. Respirar e falar ao mesmo tempo era cansativo, mas pelo menos não tinha mais nenhuma mancha escura no seu campo de visão.

"É claro que sabe..." – ele sorriu quando notou que ela parecia melhor – "Sei que fui infeliz em querer dar instruções para uma pessoa como você."

"Uma pessoa como eu o que?" – Ami perguntou com suspeita. Ela estava se achando tão fora de si, não entendia porque estava engatando aquela conversa.

"Ué... Uma médica, não?" – ele perguntou enquanto indicava os livros em cima da mesa e Ami sentiu o rosto corar.

"Me me desculpe! E-eu estou um pouco... cansada. É isso! Muito sono..." – ela balbuciou de forma tímida, ela estava se sentindo uma estúpida.

"Mas você está realmente bem?" – ele perguntou sem esconder a preocupação no olhar e na voz.

"Como?" – Ami estava se sentindo mais confusa a cada instante.

"É que parecia que você estava tendo um ataque ou algo parecido..." – ele começou a falar com uma das sobrancelhas levantada – "Eu vim aqui te oferecer auxilio."

"Oh... Sim... Eu estava passando mal. Muito mal... Mais mal do que possa imaginar..." – Ami murmurou tentando ganhar tempo para se acalmar.

O rapaz a olhou um pouco mais preocupado. A garota parecia estar em colapso.

"Acalme-se..." – ele pegou as mãos dela entre as dele.

Ami quase pulou da cadeira quando ele fez isso e se levantou de reflexo. Não sabia se era mais de susto ou surpresa. O rapaz se levantou também sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

"Eu... Eu estou bem!" – Ami respondeu juntando seus livros de qualquer jeito e contornando ele – "E-eu... Preciso ir!"

"Ei, garota!" – o rapaz observou a garota saindo da biblioteca quase correndo.

Ami entrou no primeiro corredor que estava a sua frente e discou o número de Minako no celular, mas o telefone da outra ainda estava fora de área. Onde raios Minako tinha se metido? Respirou fundo e decidiu ir atrás de Rei.

* * *

><p>Makoto cantarolava enquanto dava os últimos retoques na decoração do bolo. Cuidava para que cada detalhe estivesse impecável. Ela adorava cozinhar e com aquele emprego de confeiteira poderia criar coisas além de saborosas muito belas. E tinha muito orgulho disso. Ainda estava com um humor sombrio em relação ao que Rei tinha contado a ela e a Ami. Não conseguia imaginar o porquê de Minako não ter avisado antes e a ausência de um motivo ou uma teoria razoável por parte de Rei a intrigava.<p>

"Makoto-san!" – uma das garçonetes da confeitaria a distraiu de seus pensamentos – "Por favor, Makoto-san! Teria como você atender o balcão por algum tempo para mim?"

Makoto piscou algumas vezes antes de voltar a realidade e concordar com um sorriso. Tirou o avental e seguir para o balcão sem deixar de insistir com a outra garota que não havia problema nenhum. No geral, Makoto costumava ficar apenas na cozinha, mas adorava atender os clientes.

Já tinha atendido algumas pessoas quando ele apareceu. No primeiro olhar, Makoto nem ao menos tinha lhe prestado muita atenção ao homem que estava atendendo, mas diante da insistência do olhar dele começou a prestar atenção. Era um homem alto e para Makoto considerar alguém alto a pessoa devia ser muito alta mesmo. Tinha os cabelos escuros e longos, como o de uma mulher, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e olhos azuis.

"O senhor quer mais alguma coisa?" – Makoto perguntou educadamente. Ele lhe lembrava vagamente alguém.

"Você não precisa me chamar de senhor..." – ele falou observando o rosto dela com cuidado – "Você nunca me chamou assim."

"Nunca te chamei assim?" – Makoto perguntou surpresa – "Eu já te conheço? Você me lembra alguém, mas não sei quem..."

"Sim, nós já nos conhecemos... Se você se esforça um pouquinho, vai se lembrar." – ele respondeu ainda analisando a expressão dela – "Vou me sentar ali e esperar o meu bolo."

Makoto viu o homem ir se sentar-se à mesa onde tinha indicado e ficou tentando lembrar-se de onde o conhecia. Ele não lhe era estranho e não, ele não se parecia com seu ex-namorado. Ou parecia? A jovem ficou pensando nisto e por fim decidiu ela mesma levar o pedido para ele.

"Aqui está o seu bolo, _senhor_." – Makoto colocou o prato decorado sobre a mesa e o encarou – "De onde?"

"De onde o que, querida?" – ele perguntou colocando um pedaço de bolo na boca e a olhando.

"Não me chame de querida." – Makoto falou de imediato com os olhos apertados.

"Se lembrou?" – ele perguntou sorrindo. Makoto sentiu vontade de bater nele e nem ao menos sabia o porquê.

"Me lembrei do que?" – ela estava se controlando ao máximo para não fazer uma besteira – "E por que você está rindo?"

"Lady Jupiter, você já foi mais perspicaz." – ele comentou com uma calma deliberada.

"Neflite..." – Makoto disse por fim e se sentou em frente a ele. Assumiu uma postura mais séria enquanto o observava. Sim, ela o que conhecia, mas pelo jeito que ele a olhava, não conhecia o suficiente.

"Agora sim, podemos conversar." – ele falou ainda sorrindo.

"Por que você veio atrás de mim?" – Makoto disparou a queima roupa, ela imaginou, pelo o que Rei tinha dito, que eles entrariam em contato com Minako.

"E por que não?" – ele perguntou em resposta colocando mais bolo na boca – "Isso aqui é muito bom, sabia?"

"Claro que sei, fui eu quem fez." – Makoto respondeu revirando os olhos – "Imaginei que vocês já tinham outro... contato."

"Contato?" – ele a olhou como se falasse algo absurdo – " Não tenho ideia do que está falando. Você continua cozinhando bem."

"Olha aqui, Neflite..."

"Meu nome é Ned." – ele a cortou ainda comendo o bolo – "E o seu Makoto. Sabe, uma das poucas coisas que consigo me lembrar de Silver Millennium é o seu rosto."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – Makoto ignorou todo o discurso dele. Não estava querendo fazer um amiguinho aqui.

"Comendo bolo, oras." – ele respondeu como se fosse obvio enquanto Makoto estreitava os olhos – "Sua princesa e meu príncipe são um casal e devem ser coroados. Não espere que só vocês sejam necessárias para esta coroação."

"Como é?" – Makoto perguntou surpresa vendo ele se levantar e colocar algumas notas em cima da mesa – "Tem mais dinheiro aí do que é necessário."

"É só isso que posso te falar por enquanto. Fale para Venus que preciso conversar com ela." – ele falou com calma – "E sobre o dinheiro, pode ficar o troco."

Makoto bufou irritada enquanto ele ia embora. E começou a meditar como seria bom se Minako estivesse disponível para qualquer tipo de conversa. Mas a amiga não atendia o telefone.

* * *

><p>Minako abriu os olhos com dificuldade e, imediatamente, percebeu que estava no lugar errado. Não tinha ideia de onde estava, mas tinha certeza que não devia estar ali. Movimentou o corpo com cuidado e sentiu as costas doerem. Com certeza a queda tinha sido um pouco pior do que imaginou e a recuperação da consciência demorou mais tempo do que era esperado já que pelo o que o relógio de pulso indicava já era dia. Olhou em volta e, além da penumbra, não conseguiu ver mais nada. Levantou-se com cuidado, verificando se não tinha quebrado nada e foi explorar o local.<p>

Ela entrou em um amplo salão olhando para todos os cantos escuros e, levando em consideração onde estava, eram muitos. Andou até o centro do lugar e parou em frente ao antigo trono da rainha Beryl. Não conseguiu evitar o calafrio que passou pela coluna e não pôde decidir se o tremor que sentia agora era de frio ou de medo. Minako não se sentia bem ali, aquele lugar era tão errado e de tantas formas que não conseguia conceber o que realmente a incomodava ali.

Pegou o celular dentro da bolsa só para confirmar que o aparelho não tinha sinal. Como ela tinha pensando antes, ir para lá sem avisar ninguém era uma atitude precipitada. Agora estava presa e sem saber como sair dali. Começou a rever quem iria sentir sua falta primeiro... Rei estava tão furiosa que provavelmente não sentiria falta nenhuma, as outras meninas também demorariam a notar alguma coisa. O mais provável era Artemis notar alguma coisa, mas ele não sabia onde ela estava e, mesmo se soubesse, ele era apenas um gato. Ela estava perdida. Nada mais poderia piorar.

"Ora ora, mas quem temos aqui!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora: <strong>Ah, como tive que me controlar para não sair uma piadinha do estilo "Ahhh, como ele parece meu ex-namorado". Acho que quase consegui! Hehe!


	6. VI

_**Disclaimer:**__Não me pertencem! Os personagens assim como o contexto e os ambientes são todos da Naoko Takeuchi_

**Mais um**

"Ora ora mas quem temos aqui"

Minako deixou a voz vibrante ecoar pelas paredes antes de sinalizar qualquer reação. Virou-se para o lugar de origem da voz ao mesmo tempo em que cruzava os braços em busca de um pouco de calor. Encontrou a alguns metros de distância um homem loiro e bastante alto, em relação a ela. Era possível notar os traços fortes da expressão facial, ele era bem menos menino do que as lembranças de Minako a faziam pensar que era. Era um homem adulto e que no momento tinha a expressão mais séria que se lembrava.

"Acho que não seja educado assustar as visitas assim." – Minako respondeu com suavidade apesar dos dentes que insistiam em bater.

"Eu não te assustei, Venus." – ele respondeu sem se mover, mexendo apenas os olhos enquanto olhava a garota a sua frente de cima a baixo – "Você me surpreende vindo aqui assim."

"Assim como?" – Minako se olha, procurando alguma coisa de estranho além do fato de estar com uma camisa de manga comprida fina demais para o clima.

"Você não está transformada..." – ele comentou com um tom de voz que se usa para explicar algo para criancinhas – "Ou não sabe o que está fazendo ou perdeu a cabeça, levando em consideração o sangue na cabeça..."

Minako levou a mão automaticamente para a cabeça e sentiu o sangue pegajoso do um ferimento de algum tempo atrás. Imaginando o porquê de não ter percebido isto antes.

"Devo ter perdido a cabeça mesmo..." – ela murmurou para si própria olhando para o homem a sua frente – "Estava esperando outro alguém, Jadeite?"

Sim, era Jadeite que estava na sua frente. Alto, bonito, Minako não se lembrava de como ele era bonito, e parado de forma bastante rígida.

"Sim..." – ele respondeu colocando as mãos dentro do bolso – "Pessoas transformadas em senshi, a cavalaria e o começo de uma guerra. Ou talvez... O príncipe."

"Você está sozinho aqui?" – Minako tinha voltado a se abraçar, olhando para o lugar de novo.

"Você não parece _normal_, Venus." – ele comentou estreitando os olhos.

"Não te acho perigoso se é isso o que pensa." – Minako respondeu com ironia.

"Ah, mas deveria..." – ele deu alguns passos em direção a ela levantando as mãos enquanto falava – "Sou um Shitennou do mal! Você é uma menininha indefesa e sozinha."

"Jadeite, você não convence nem a sua imagem no espelho!" – Minako respondeu revirando os olhos para ele – "Se eu te achasse perigoso, não estaríamos conversando!"

"É mesmo?" – ele sorriu enquanto pedia para ela continua a argumentar.

"Posso me transformar a qualquer momento." – Minako disse séria.

"Isto é fato, mas até se transformar eu posso te interceptar." – ele comenta com um sorrisinho que deixaria qualquer uma com um pé atrás.

Minako pegou a caneta da bolsa e estava prestes a gritar as palavras de transformação quando Jadeite já estava em cima dela, segurando o pulso da garota. A garota girou o corpo para um dos lados e deu uma rasteira no general depois de dar uma cotovelada com força no abdômen. Jadeite caiu com um dos joelhos no chão. Minako pulou para longe dele, segurando o próprio pulso, e, apesar de ter caído, Jadeite estava sorrindo enquanto segurava a caneta dela entre os dedos.

"E agora o que você vai fazer?" – ele perguntou se levantando e batendo a sujeira da calça.

* * *

><p>Rei olhou para seu celular. Ami havia ligado várias vezes, em algum acesso de descontrole que ela nunca tinha presenciado, e tinha perdido todas as ligações, já que estava meditando. Mas, quando Makoto ligou avisando com poucas e sérias palavras o que tinha acontecido, começou a se preocupar com as garotas. Minako não tinha dado notícias e já era de tarde, isso a preocupava também apesar de não querer assumir.<p>

Artemis entrou sem cerimônias no quarto de Rei que se limitou a olhar para ele, esperando ele começar a falar:

"Rei-san, olá!" – ele começou com suavidade – "Você tem alguma notícia da Minako?"

"Como teria?" – Rei perguntou surpresa – "Nós brigamos, esqueceu?"

"Vocês costumam se entender um pouco depois, Rei-san, e..." – o gatinho se sentou em um dos tapetes do quarto antes de prosseguir – "Minako não voltou para casa. Disse ia queria ficar sozinha depois da briga de vocês e sumiu desde então."

"Tentou o Saijou Ace?" – Rei perguntou com desdém. Ela sabia qual era a verdadeira natureza do relacionamento de Minako e Ace, ou seja, nenhum, mas mesmo assim não poderia perder a chance.

"Já conversei com ele, Rei-san..." – Artemis respondeu com um tom reprovador – "Ele não a vê desde ontem de manhã, antes da conversa de vocês duas. Ele parecia preocupado e sincero quando disse isso, mas ele é um mentiroso passional... De qualquer forma, não acredito que Minako fosse atrás dele."

"Ami tentou ligar para ela e deu fora de área." – Rei respondeu com timidez – "Será que ela fez algo estúpido de verdade desta vez? Como..."

"Como o que Rei-san?" – Artemis a forçou a continuar – "Estou muito preocupado com Minako, ela não costuma fazer isto!"

"Na verdade, temos um problema um pouco mais sério. O Neflite entrou em contato com a Makoto." – Rei falou sem demostrar o quanto estava preocupada com Minako.

"No momento, Rei, meu problema é encontrar Minako." – Artemis respondeu – "Irei me preocupar com qual general apareceu depois de tê-la sob meus olhos."

"Às vezes ela pode estar com outro general..." – Rei comentou tentando usar um tom neutro, não queria insinuar nada, pelo menos não mais do que já tinha insinuado para a própria Minako.

"Rei, ela não está correndo para os braços do Kunzite, se é esta a sua preocupação." – Artemis respondeu mais seco do que era necessário.

"Desculpe, Artemis..." – Rei sussurrou olhando para o chão, sem coragem para encarar o guardião – "Mas você sabe que é uma hipótese..."

"Nós temos que parar de trabalhar com hipóteses, Rei, e trabalhar com fatos." – Artemis respondeu com seriedade – "A vida pessoal da Minako não está em discussão. Entre em contato com Ami e descubra o que aconteceu e avise a ela o que aconteceu com Makoto."

"Tudo bem..."

"Vou entrar em contato com Luna e descobrir se ela está sabendo de alguma novidade." – o guardião continuou – "Enquanto Minako não estiver por aqui, espero que você mantenha as meninas fora de perigo e sem querer causar um motim."

"Qual é, Artemis?" – Rei ficou revoltada – "Não estou fazendo isso!"

"Não é o que parece." – o gatinho comentou um pouco antes de sair.

* * *

><p>"Hein, Venus? O que vai fazer agora?" – Jadeite não conseguia esconder o sorriso escancarado do rosto.<p>

"Eu que te pergunto o que pretende." – Minako respondeu com simplicidade.

"Eu? Eu estou com todas as minhas habilidades em uso e você está sem a sua..."

"Máscara de cílios!" – Minako cortou o general usando um tom de desafio – "Acho que consigo sobreviver sem ela..."

Jadeite olhou para o tubo entre os dedos enluvados e o jogou longe sem qualquer sinal de irritação. Ele parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo.

"Eiii, eu gosto daquela máscara!" – Minako reclamou vendo o tubo cair no outro lado, pensando se valia a pena pegar ele de volta agora – "Retiro o que eu digo, não posso sobreviver sem ela!"

Minako saiu do lugar que estava e foi buscar o tubo onde ele tinha jogado. Não estava importando com a presença de Jadeite. Apesar do que tinha acontecido a pouco tempo atrás, não considerava ele como uma ameaça.

"Fracamente, Venus! Você não sabe brincar!" – ele abriu um sorriso reluzente o que amenizou os traços tão adultos do rosto dele, neste momento parecia um menininho.

"Eu diria que sei brincar muito bem, você que não entrou no clima!" – Minako retrucou, olhando para o pulso avermelhado – "Vai ficar uma marca roxa, sabia?"

"Você está sem sua caneta, não é?" – Jadeite perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Claro que estou com ela!" – Minako respondeu com frieza – "O que acontece é que eu _sabia_ o que você ia fazer e não quero que você pegue a minha caneta. Não me tome por uma _menininha indefesa_, general!"

"O que quer de mim, então?" – ele perguntou em um tom mais ameno. Ele não estava disposto a brigar com uma senshi, muito menos esta senshi.

"Endymion quer reunir vocês a volta dele..."

"Príncipe Endymion." – ele corrigiu a garota.

"Que seja, Jadeite!" – Minako respondeu levemente irritada – "Ele quer vocês com ele. O que me faz pensa no motivo de vocês terem saído das pedrinhas..."

"Nós precisávamos sair." – ele disse com simplicidade.

"Então, independente do que acontecesse, vocês iriam encarnar ou seja lá o que vocês fizeram?" – Minako perguntou com hesitação.

"Suas companhias de mau gosto não fariam isso, Venus..." – Jadeite respondeu sem esconder o riso – "Apenas fez o chefinho ficar muito nervoso. Aliás muito nervoso, acho que vocês vão discutir o relacionamento."

"Relacionamento!" – Minako perguntou meio surpresa meio divertida – "Que relacionamento?"

Minako estava quase gargalhando. Jadeite apenas a olhava sem chegar a acompanhar o riso.

"Venus, você é engraçada..." – ele comentou pendendo a cabeça para um dos lados e voltando a se aproximar dela.

"Não sou não..." – Minako parou de rir quando o respondeu – "E nesses últimos dias menos ainda."

Antes que Minako conseguisse assimilar o que estava acontecendo, Jadeite estava na sua frente e segurando o pulso machucado, analisando com um olhar analítico.

"Não é tão sério quanto parece..." – ele murmurou depois de um tempo.

"Deveria ficar feliz com esse diagnostico?" – Minako perguntou disfarçando o desconforto que começou sentir com a proximidade do general – "Por que vocês voltaram?"

"Temos alguns assuntos a tratar. Você sabe, deveres e juramentos..." – Jadeite respondeu sem especificar muita coisa – "Você sabe onde estão os meus irmãos?" – ele perguntou ainda segurando o pulso dela.

"Você é o primeiro que eu encontrei." – Minako respondeu de forma seca como se só agora tivesse noção do que estava acontecendo. Ficou se perguntando se valeria a pena insistir nos assuntos que ele e os outros generais tinham a tratar.

"E o príncipe?" – Jadeite não notou ou fingiu não notar a forma que ela havia respondido.

"Não está aqui... Mas irá se juntar a você e aos seus." – ela respondeu com cuidado, ainda não tinha certeza se podia confiar nele.

"Eu deveria ficar ofendido com esta resposta." – ele responde coçando a cabeça.

"Mas não vai." – Minako responde por ele se livrando do contato e começa a andar pelo salão – "Aliás, eu espero que você não se vincule com a Beryl já que sabe que o príncipe te espera."

"Agora você decide por mim?" – Jadeite pergunta em um tom de brincadeira enquanto girava o corpo para acompanhar o andar dela.

"Enquanto o Kunzite não estiver aqui, sim." – Minako respondeu sem olhar para ele e falando o nome de Kunzite pela primeira vez há algum tempo.

"E onde ele está?" – Jadeite perguntou sem disfarçar um tom de graça – "Pensei que ele seria o primeiro a você encontrar. Ou ele iria até você igual naquelas estórias românticas que garotinhas leem."

"Eu não sei... Se soubesse, era ele quem estava lidando com você neste momento." – Minako respondeu olhando para ele agora ignorando a maior parte das coisas que ele estava falando – "Mas vocês estarão juntos."

"Por que você acha que a Beryl também está viva, se é que eu posso usar esta palavra, e quer entrar em contanto conosco?" – Jadeite continuava no mesmo lugar observando ela andar de um lado para o outro – "E por que está andando assim?"

"Um palpite, para a primeira pergunta. E estou com frio, para segunda." – ela respondeu parando no meio do caminho e voltando a andar logo depois.

"Seu palpite tem nome?" – Jadeite pergunta com suavidade – "Porque eu não consigo sentir... Sentir a presença dela."

"O palpite não foi meu, mas não deixa de ser uma ideia consistente." – a garota respondeu.

"Danburite não é um homem confiável." – ele falou em um tom de desdém.

"Concordamos em uma coisa então." – Minako retrucou – "Mas, ainda é uma ideia consistente. É algo possível de acontecer. Estamos de acordo?"

"Sim. Mas porque eu tenho que encontrar o príncipe." – ele murmurou com os olhos estreitos.

"Sabe, Jadeite, eu cheguei a um ponto da minha vida que não me importo com os motivos das pessoas desde que não me atrapalhem." – Minako respondeu em um tom neutro.

"Uma posição bastante perigosa, se me permite comentar." – ele sorriu. Jadeite quase não falava sério.

"E qual posição não é?" – Minako não evitou o sorriso nos lábios – "Agora, seria pedir muito que você me indicar a saída?"

"A pergunta certa é se eu vou te deixar procurar a saída sozinha ou te levar, Venus..." – ele fala sorrindo e, pela primeira vez, Minako consegue entender o porquê de Rei o querer tão longe: ele podia ser encantador mesmo quando não tentava ser.

"E...?" – Minako levantou a sobrancelha como se o desafiasse a dar outra resposta a não ser a que esperava.

"Não quero arrumar encrenca com a minha nova chefinha!" – ele disse quase gargalhando já andando em direção a uma das saídas – "Por favor, me acompanhe, senhorita."

"Jadeite..." – Minako o chamou com cuidado – "Não importa o que aconteça, não aceite qualquer proposta da Beryl ou da Metallia. O príncipe quer vocês ao lado dele, você entende isso?"

"Isso faz um sentido vago para mim, Venus." – ele responde sério mudando a sua postura – "Há coisas a serem conversadas ainda."

"Eu não sou a pessoa que terá esta conversa com você." – Minako respondeu com mais seriedade do que ele – "Então espere esta pessoa estar disponível para conversar com você. Espere pelo príncipe."

"Tudo bem, Venus... Não vou vender a minha alma ao diabo ou qualquer coisa do tipo, se é isso que te preocupa!" – ele respondeu em um tom mais alegre. A ideia de vender a sua alma já tão pecadora ao demônio era cômica.

"Se você precisar de alguma coisa, entre em contato comigo." – Minako ainda mantinha a expressão séria – "Você precisa de alguma coisa para isto?"

"Tenho os meus métodos para te encontrar Venus, caso seja necessário." – ele revirou os olhos – "E depois eu tenho uma identidade civil como você, é possível que tenhamos algo em comum e não sabemos."

"Eu duvido um pouco." – Minako respondeu sorrindo de leve – "E qual é o seu nome?"

"Agora que você pergunta isso? Depois de quase me matar?" – ele respondeu fazendo graça – "Jason."

"Me chamo Minako, se é que você se importa, né?" – Minako entrou no mesmo clima de graça – "Jason, eu apenas quero ter certeza que você ficará bem."

"Não se esqueça de quem eu sou." – ele respondeu com suavidade.

"Eu sei e é por isso que vou te pedir mais uma coisa." – Minako falou mordendo o lábio inferior – "Não se aproxime da Mars... Não quero você morto antes da hora."

"Ahhh, muito obrigado pelo carinho, Venus!" – ele agradeceu com um sarcasmo que beirava a comedia – "Vamos?" – perguntou fazendo uma reverência exagerada.

"Claro..." – Minako levantou uma sobrancelha para ele enquanto ele ria.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong> Os nomes dos generais não estão sendo muito originais. Na verdade estou escolhendo de uma forma que a escrita fica parecida com o nome deles originais, estou tentando evitar confusão e tal.


	7. VII

Minako chegou a casa e procurou pelo gatinho em todos os cômodos sem encontra-lo. Ponderou onde ele poderia estar e acabou concluindo que logo ele apareceria preocupado com ela. Foi ao banheiro olhar a gravidade do corte na testa e nem achou que estava tão terrível como Jadeite, ou melhor, Jason havia alegado. Pegou um chumaço de algodão e limpou o machucado, ignorando a dorzinha que sentia no pulso. Aquele maldito a tinha machucado mesmo. Finalmente, Minako pegou o celular e viu o tanto de mensagens que tinha recebido.

"Ah, mas a Ami deve estar desesperada..." – Minako comentou baixinho enquanto discava o número da amiga.

"Minako!" – a voz da amiga na outra linha parecia estar dividida em uma satisfação de Minako finalmente ter retornado a ligação e um certo desespero – "Estava tão preocupada com você! Você sumiu sem dar noticias e aconteceu tanta coisa nesse meio tempo... Minako! Eu encontrei o Ziocite e a Makoto, o Neflite e... Ah, você está bem?"

"Por favor, Ami... Mais devagar!" – Minako falou no primeiro intervalo que viu - "Se acalme, por favor!"

Por alguns instante, Minako conseguiu ouvir a respiração pesada de Ami pelo telefone para, segundos depois, ouvir outra voz na linha:

"Minako, onde você estava!" – Makoto estava a beira da fúria – "Onde já se viu sumir desse jeito!"

"Desculpe-me, Mako..." – Minako se desculpou com suavidade – "Eu não sabia que iria causar tanta preocupação e não deu para avisar."

"O Artemis enlouqueceu, Minako-chan!" – Makoto continuou argumentar sem alterar o tom de censura.

"Ele sempre exagera..." – Minako comentou – "Mako, que história é essa do Neflite e do outro lá?"

"Ah, ele apareceu no meu trabalho e começou falar algumas coisas sobre uma coroação que eles precisavam estar presentes." – Makoto respondeu com o menor número de palavras possíveis – "E o Ziocite, nós não sabemos... A Ami-chan não conversou com ele. Ah, a Rei quer falar com você..."

"Onde vocês estão?" – Minako cortou a fala de Makoto antes que ela começasse a tagarelar como Ami.

"No templo." – Makoto respondeu com um pouco de receio pelo tom de voz da amiga.

"Estou indo para aí." – Minako falou um pouco antes de desligar o telefone.

b

"Você estava conversando com o Jadeite? No Negaverso?" – Makoto estava quase histérica – "No que você estava pensando, Minako?"

"Este não é o foco da conversa." – Minako comentou deliberadamente. Estava dolorida da queda e com o pulso latejando. Jason tinha dito que não era sério, mas ele falava isso porque não era o braço dele – "Fale mais sobre a coroação."

"Ele apenas falou isso, Minako..."- Makoto murmurou se sentindo desconfortável com o tom de Minako.

"Não é muito..." – Minako resmungou enquanto coçava um dos olhos de forma compulsiva.

"Mina... O que o Jadeite disse?" – Ami perguntou com cuidado.

"Que eles têm assuntos a resolver... Deveres e juramentos." – Minako respondeu sem emoção – "O que me lembrar de avisar uma coisa a vocês... Usagi desejou que eles estivessem aqui pela felicidade do príncipe e também uma forma de aliviar os nossos deveres..."

"Você está brincando comigo?" – Rei explodiu do outro lado da mesa. Desde que Minako tinha chegado ali, ela não tinha falado uma palavra sequer, mas diante da última afirmação de Minako, não conseguiu ficar quieta.

"Você pode confirmar com ela, se ela lembrar..." – Minako respondeu com desdém, não estava com humor para brigar com Rei.

"Eu não concordo com isso!" – Rei praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

"E eu não gosto de estar aqui falando sobre isso, Rei." – Minako resmungou irritada – "E o que eu estou fazendo? Exatamente o que eu não quero. Pare de agir como se eu fosse responsável e tente me ajudar a encontrar uma solução!"

As outras duas garotas estavam mudas diante da discussão das outras amigas.

"A solução é matar todos eles." – Rei falou com suavidade, como se estivesse afirmando que doce é gostoso.

"Outra solução menos extremista?" – Minako tentou argumentar – "Algo que não irrite o Mamoru e entristeça a Usagi?"

"Minako, é um pouco complicado para gente aceitar a situação..." – Makoto falou com calma – "Eu quase entrei em pânico quando vi o Neflite na minha frente. É minha consciência falando para me proteger."

"E você realmente se sentiu em perigo perto dele?" – Minako perguntou olhando para Makoto – "Porque a Ami, a gente sabe que sim."

"Eu não estava com medo... Eu só entrei em pânico." – Ami falou timidamente.

"Para mim, é a mesma coisa." – Minako falou sem humor – "Hein, Makoto?"

"Não, Minako. Não senti que estava em perigo." – Makoto respondeu com má vontade, a conversa estava ficando desconfortável.

"Certo... Então não temos um perigo eminente e, ao que tudo indica, a presença deles é importante." – Minako continuou a falar – "Podemos simplesmente sermos sociáveis até o Mamoru chegar?"

"Eu acho que vocês deveriam ser sociáveis até quando o Mamoru chegar..." – Usagi comentou alegremente.

Ami quase caiu do lugar que estava. Rei olhou para a amiga que estava parada na porta como se ela fosse uma visão absurda. Makoto apenas a olhou surpresa.

"E a sua lua de mel?" – Minako perguntou sem omitir um tom de cansaço na voz.

"Nossa, Minako... Um 'Oi. Tudo bem?' é legal, 'tá!" – Usagi comentou meio magoada.

"Desculpe, Usa é só que..." – Minako começou a falar e tentando descobrir se tinha mais alguém com ela.

"Estou sozinha, Minako..." – ela comentou entrando de vez na sala.

"Usagi, a sua viagem?" – Ami perguntou em um tom mais ameno.

"Nós tivemos que voltar..." – Usagi falou enquanto se sentava – "O Kevin-san, quer dizer o Kunzite, entrou em contato com o Mamo-chan e ele preferiu voltar antes. E depois o Mamo-chan estava preocupado..."

"Aquele... Ele..." – Rei começou a ficar nervosa – "Ele chegou perto de você?"

"Quem?" – Usagi perguntou inocentemente – "O Kunzite? O suficiente para termos uma conversa... Rei-chan, ele não é mau."

"Como não?" – Rei perguntou destilando sarcasmo – "Onde ele está agora?"

"Com o Mamo-chan, oras!" – Usagi respondeu com se fosse obvio – "Eles iam juntar todos os rapazes e o Mamo-chan pediu para eu chamar vocês para nós termos uma conversa."

"Conversa?" – Makoto levantou uma das sobrancelhas – "O Neflite já conversou comigo."

"Sério?" – Usagi parecia empolgada com aquela informação.

"Ami-chan encontrou o Ziocite, mas não conversaram." – Minako falou sem muita emoção, era como se tivesse passando um relatório – "E eu encontrei o Jadeite, que agora se chama Jason."

"Oh, que maravilha!" – Usagi juntou as mãos em um gesto de euforia – "O Mamo-chan pensou que você não ia procurar nenhum deles, Minako-chan..."

"Ah.. Claro que ele pensou." – Minako usou um tom levemente ácido que fez Usagi piscar algumas vezes sem conseguir compreender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

b

Rei estava em pé com os braços cruzados e olhando irritada para os generais. Makoto estava sentada tensa no sofá, não sabia bem ao certo como proceder naquela situação, enquanto Ami analisava os dados, que Mamoru havia lhe passado, sem se importar com quem estava na sala ou não. Usagi entrou na sala saltitante com uma bandeja nas mãos.

"Rei-chan, sirva-se de um biscoito. Está docinho, sabe!"

"E para que eu vou querer doce agora, Usagi?" – Rei desviou o olhar raivoso dos homens e focou a princesa.

"Para adoçar esse seu mau humor, é claro!" – Usagi respondeu com um sorrisinho. Jadeite mal se conteve em segurar o riso, enquanto Kunzite o fuzilava com o olhar.

"Como é que é?" – Rei praticamente avançou sobre a loira.

"Ei ei ei ei ei!" – Minako surgiu entre as duas e enfiou um biscoito na boca da Rei – "Come um, ô! Foi a Mako-chan que fez, garantia de sabor!"

Rei engasgou com o biscoito e por pouco não conseguiu dar um safanão em Minako. Makoto imediatamente auxiliou Rei com o biscoito, falando para Minako não fazer mais isso enquanto Minako virava para Usagi e dizia que ela estava lhe devendo uma. Minako estava tensa e não conseguia pensar em algo para tentar acalmar Rei.

"Minako, sua baka!" – Rei começou a reclamar quando se recompôs e Mamoru entrava na sala – "O que você tem nessa cabeça!"

Minako abriu um sorriso enorme de deboche para a outra que fez Makoto pensar que a loira havia perdido a sanidade.

"Deve ser só vento mesmo." – Minako respondeu em um tom de falsa animação. Rei sentiu o estomago embrulhar com aquela resposta. As duas não tinham conversado a sós desde a briga e parecia que Minako estava mais chateada do que ela esperava.

"Tudo bem, vamos parar com isso." – Mamoru entrou na conversa impedindo Rei de responder qualquer coisa. – "Nós estamos aqui para outra coisa."

"Ah, claro!" – Rei respondeu para Mamoru, mudando completamente o alvo da sua raiva – "Estamos aqui para você nos convencer de que precisamos dos caras que já te traíram uma vez!"

O clima na sala ficou pesado de uma hora para outra. Usagi olhou horrorizada para Rei, aquilo não era necessário. Minako mudou a postura quase que imediatamente enquanto Makoto observava a reação dos generais, que de fato a surpreendeu já que nenhum deles parecia irritado.

"As pessoas, Rei, têm o direito de errar." – Mamoru começou de forma séria – "Da mesma forma que tem o direito de receberem perdão. Um erro não justifica a perseguição."

"Perseguição?" – Rei ficou furiosa com aquela palavra – "Você acha que eu estou PERSEGUINDO eles? Eles nos mataram uma vez e quase o fizeram de novo nessa vida! Aqueles dois" – ela disse apontando para Ziocite e Kunzite – "Quase nos mataram! Se essa tonta" – lançou o olhar mais raivoso ainda sobre Minako – "não tivesse aparecido teríamos sidos mortos por eles! [1] Não estou perseguindo ninguém, simplesmente não confio em nenhum deles!"

"Isso foi quando eles estavam sendo controlados pela Beryl, Rei." – Mamoru continuo sem se alterar. Por um instante Minako pensou no quanto era engraçado aquela calma toda dele, se fosse com ela a briga provavelmente ele já estava aos berros.

"Eu não aceito isso!" – Rei falou no auge na sua irritabilidade.

"Não estamos pedindo a sua aceitação, Mars."

Neste momento Usagi acreditou que a Terceira Guerra Mundial seria decretada ou era um dos cavaleiros do apocalipse que decidiu se fazer presente. É, era um dos cavaleiros do apocalipse naquela sala e este cavaleiro estava declarando a guerra.

"Eu não falei com você." – Rei falou entre os dentes.

"E nem eu estou falando com você." – Kunzite respondeu em um tom monótono sem alterar a expressão rígida do seu rosto – "Eu estou apenas te informando que a nossa presença aqui não necessita da sua aceitação."

"Como você ousa...?"

"Nós estamos aqui porque precisamos estar e nem você e nem ninguém, além do nosso soberano, vai nos falar o que fazer." – Jadeite completou em um tom tão sério que chegava a ser anormal.

Rei buscou apoio no olhar de Minako e não encontrou nada que pudesse usar ao seu favor. Mas Minako não lhe deu nada. Usagi olhava para todos com um olhar angustiado.

"Isso não é justo!" – Rei falou quase entre lágrimas. Ela não podia aceitar aquilo! As coisas estavam indo tão bem para elas, Makoto estava noiva, ela e Ami namorando e Minako, bom, ela sempre tinha sido um caso delicado. E agora, depois de tudo, eles voltavam e queriam ficar? E não era apenas isso, não havia mais confiança entre eles e principalmente entre as outras garotas que nem ao menos se lembravam de todos os detalhes de suas vidas em _Silver Millennium_.

"Isso tem muito lógica." – Ami falou pela primeira vez e parecia que não tinha ideia da discussão a sua volta – "Assim, no contexto total..."

"Lógica? Que lógica?" – não era bem o que Rei esperava, mas pelo menos Ami não estava tentando convencê-la de que aquilo era certo.

"Os Shitennous são os guardiões do Mamoru, para coroação dele como Rei a presença deles é necessária. Assim como nós somos necessárias para a Usagi-chan."

Neste momento Rei quis desabar. Ela olhou para as meninas, pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo do apartamento de Mamoru. Usagi fez menção de correr atrás dela, mas foi impedida por Mamoru. Makoto olhou para Minako, perguntando com o olhar o que elas iriam fazer. A loira pendeu a cabeça para um dos lados com os olhos semi-cerrados. "Vamos atrás dela..." – ela sussurrou suavemente enquanto pegava a própria bolsa – "Ami-chan, tente elaborar essa ideia melhor, tem gente que vai precisar de um argumento mais complexo. Usagi, você fica aqui! E a Mako vem comigo."

"Vocês querem ajuda?" – Ned perguntou educadamente o que surpreendeu Makoto.

"Oh... Muito obrigada, Ned-san, mas não será necessário. Acredito que seria melhor se só nós estivéssemos por perto quando a acharmos, para evitar possíveis... Problemas." – Minako respondeu educadamente enquanto procurava algo dentro da bolsa.

"Mas eu acho que a gente pode ser útil." – Jason argumentou com a voz suave.

Minako levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para ele com um olhar quase horrorizado.

"Você, mais do que ninguém, vai ser mais útil longe, Jason!" – Minako respondeu sem nem pensar nas palavras.

"Só queria ajudar, Minako!" – ele deu os ombros de um jeito despreocupado que só fez Minako revirar os olhos enquanto Makoto e Ami a olhava sem entender muito bem aquela conversa.

"Vamos, Mako!" – Minako chamou a amiga – "Mamoru, cuida da Usagi."

As duas garotas saíram do apartamento enquanto Usagi começa a resmungar que queria ir junto.

**Notas: **Acho que esse capítulo não tem nada de muito emocionante e tal... Mas espero que o próximo seja mais divertido.

Referente a primeira aparição da Sailor Venus no anime. Apesar de gostar mais dos detalhes da estória do mangá e, também, o fato de que o possível relacionamento entre as senshis e os generais apenas aparecem nesta publicação, há alguns trechos do anime que devem ser incorporados na estória em si. Claro, que isso é apenas a minha opinião. Hehe!


	8. VIII

**Nota da autora:** Não me odeiem! HAHAHA (É sério!)

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem.

**Capítulo 8**

Minako e Makoto estavam andando apresadas pela rua. Estavam procurando Rei que havia saído correndo da casa de Mamoru depois de uma briga por causa dos generais. Minako estava achava muito irônico que os problemas tivessem aumentado depois de encontrar os generais. Tinha pensado que tudo se estabilizaria, mas foi exatamente ao contrário, foi como aproximar uma faísca no rastro de pólvora.

"Minako-chan, me desculpe..." – Makoto falou depois de algum tempo de caminhada.

"Pelo o que?" – Minako perguntou sem olhar para Makoto.

"Por... tudo." – Makoto falou com hesitação.

"Amiga, você não está fazendo muito sentido, sabia?" – Minako parou de andar e olhou para ela – "Não me lembro de ter feito nada com você... Aliás, não ando fazendo nada."

"É mais por ter brigado com você e não concordar muito com isso..." – Makoto murmurou timidamente.

"Você não é obrigada a concordar com nada, Mako-chan..." – Minako respondeu com suavidade – "E depois nem eu concordo muito com isso..."

"Mas você também não está indo contra. Quer dizer, a gente está falando que não concorda e você está abafando com panos quentes." – Makoto comentou sem medir as palavras e percebendo que tinha ido longe quando viu uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas de Minako – "Amiga..."

"Makoto, vamos procurar a Rei, certo?" – Minako falou sem alterar o tom de voz suave – "Vamos nos separar, a primeira que acha-la avisa a outra. Tudo bem?"

"Certo!" – Makoto respondeu rapidamente com medo de Minako mudar de ideia e acabar brigando com ela.

Minako suspirou pesadamente ao ver Makoto se afastando dela na sua procurar por Rei. Sabia exatamente onde Rei estava e seguiu para lá. Quando chegou ao parquinho, Rei estava sentada em um dos balanços. As pontas dos pés estavam no chão, fazendo com o que balanço de sacudisse vagarosamente para frente e para trás. Minako caminhou até o outro balanço sem esconder a sua presença, se Rei quisesse avançar para cima dela não ia impedir.

"O que você quer?" – Rei perguntou quando Minako se sentou no balanço ao lado.

"Fiquei preocupada com você... Do jeito que saiu de lá." – Minako respondeu dando um pequeno impulso no balanço.

"Não seja cínica, Minako." – Rei respondeu sem olhar para a outra.

"Posso ser muitas coisas, Rei, mas cínica não..." – Minako respondeu sem esconder uma pontinha de mágoa na voz – "Eu te entendo... Entendo tudo, a sua raiva com a situação, o seu comportamento..."

"Eu sei disso. E é exatamente por isso que estou te odiando!" – Rei falou dando um impulso mais forte no balanço – "Você entende, sente a mesma coisa, mas está controlada sob essa máscara de indiferença! Por que, Minako?"

"Você quer que eu saia gritando que não quero, não concordo e declare guerra?" – Minako perguntou em tom de surpresa – "Você vai parar de brigar comigo se eu fizer isso?"

Rei parou o balanço com as solas do sapato bruscamente e olhou para Minako.

"É claro que não vou parar de brigar com você!" – ela respondeu com raiva – "Você é minha amiga, é isso que os amigos fazem: brigam uns com os outros."

"Rei... Eu não gosto do que está acontecendo..." – Minako murmurou com um tom de voz que Rei não conseguiu distinguir – "Quando o Ace apareceu, eu tentei resolver as coisas, sozinha. Falhei miseravelmente... Não quero cometer mais erros. Não vou deixar de fazer o certo, entende? Mas eu não posso simplesmente fazer o que quero... Eu ainda obedeço a ordens por mais que não goste delas. Eu preciso manter as coisas estáveis custe o que custar."

"Minako..." – Rei se limitou a falar antes de Minako voltar a suspirar.

"Eu sei que você não acha isso, mas eu sou tão humana quanto você." – Minako falou com uma expressão dolorida – "Estou assustada, Rei... O Artemis disse que eu estava em conflito e eu discordei... É uma mentira. Minha cabeça está confusa, eu sei... Mas eu vou fazer o certo no final."

"O que você quer dizer com tudo isso?" – Rei conseguiu falar finalmente.

"Eu estou dando o braço a torcer..." – Minako respondeu sem nenhum vestígio de emoção além de tristeza e pediu baixinho – "Pare de brigar comigo, por favor."

Rei se levantou do seu balanço e segurou a corrente do balanço de Minako, fazendo o balanço frear com violência. Minako tinha uma expressão desamparada. Rei suspirou e abraçou a outra sem falar nada.

"Rei?" – Minako murmurou com cuidado.

"Desculpe, amiga..." – Rei suspirou enquanto apertava o abraço – "Eu perdi a cabeça..."

Minako abraçou Rei e tentou a todo custo controlar as lágrimas, fechando os olhos com força.

"O que você conversou com o Jadeite?" – Rei perguntou depois de um tempo.

"Nada de útil..." – Minako murmurou com o queixo apoiado no ombro da amiga – "Eu o mandei ficar longe de você."

"Ótimo, Minako!" – Rei quase gargalhou com aquilo – "Realmente, era a melhor coisa que você podia fazer por mim."

"Imaginei..." – Minako sorriu timidamente.

"Minako..." – Rei se afastou um pouco e afagou o rosto da amiga – "Eu quase avancei em cima _daquele um_. Como ele ousa falar daquele jeito?"

"Confesso que não prestei muita atenção no que ele falou..." – Minako falou e Rei começou a fazer uma careta engraçada – "É sério, Rei! Eu estava tão preocupada de você ou a Makoto começar uma briga que nem prestei atenção nele. E por falar em Makoto, eu preciso ligar para ela, avisando que te achei."

"Liga para ela então..." – Rei murmurou observando a outra garota enquanto discava o número no telefone – "Minako, você está bem? Mesmo?"

"Hmm?" – Minako levantou a cabeça para olhar Rei – "Bem? Eu estou bem, sim... Você vai querer voltar para conversar com os generais ou prefere ir para casa?"

"Não conversar com eles nunca mais é opção?" – Rei perguntou usando um tom sarcástico. Minako apenas sacudiu a cabeça em discordância. – "Então pode ser depois, não é?"

"Sim, pode ser depois então..." – Minako murmurou com suavidade.

"Minako...?" – Rei insistiu com um pouco mais de urgência – "Você realmente não prestou atenção nele?"

Minako levantou o olhar mais devagar do que era necessário e encarou Rei por algum tempo:

"Não da forma que você está pensando." – Minako respondeu com cuidado – "Eu vi que ele parece estar bem... Continua bonito, com antes, e meio intrometido do que não é da conta dele, claro... Mas... Foi só."

"Você gosta muito dele, não é?"

Minako não respondeu a pergunta e voltou a olhar para o celular tentando finalizar a ligação sem sucesso. Antes de conseguir falar alguma coisa, Rei sentiu uma onda maciça bater contra ela e a lançar longe. Minako sentiu alguma coisa a puxando na direção contrária, segurando-a pelo pescoço, e apesar de ter sido jogada no chão, a pressão no pescoço se mantinha.

Rei se levantou instintivamente procurando o que a atingiu e não encontrou nada, além de Minako deitada no chão tentando pegar algo sobre ela que não estava lá. Rei tentou correr para ajudar Minako e bateu em algum tipo de campo de força a impediu de seguir.

"MINAKO!" – Rei gritou tentando forçar mais uma vez a barreira quando, de repente, a barreira desapareceu e caiu para frente – "Mas que raio de...?"

Antes de Rei conseguir chegar perto de Minako que ainda se debatia contra o vazio, ela sentiu outra pancada, agora do lado da cabeça, a jogando a alguns metros do ponto inicial. Rei tentou se levantar, mas se sentia zonza e precisou se apoiar no chão em busca de orientação. De repente, sentiu outro assalto e a dor, até então inexistente, explodiu em algum ponto próximo ao ombro, onde não se lembrava de ter machucado. Procurou com olhar como Minako estava e não conseguiu manter contato visual.

"Rei, cuidado!" – Rei conseguiu ouvir a voz de Minako mais áspera do que o normal, quase um suspiro seco.

Rei girou o corpo na direção de origem da voz e mais uma vez foi atingida por algo agora visível. Ao que tudo indicava era um _youma_, como aqueles que sempre apareciam quando Beryl estava viva.

"Mas é obvio que tinha que ter o dedo dela nisso!" – Rei sibilou no auge da irritação – "Minako você está vendo isso?"

Se alguém pudesse explodir de raiva, Rei seria o melhor exemplo. Ela estava quase salivando de fúria. Desde o primeiro momento ela estava certa, eles não estavam do lado delas. Os generais estavam ali para trazer todo aquele caos de volta. Por mais lucidez que pudesse ter, Rei não conseguiu achar sua caneta de transformação e o máximo que conseguia fazer era desviar precariamente dos ataques. Minako, em determinado momento, conseguiu se livrar do que a prendia e correndo em direção a Rei, já com a caneta de transformação em mãos quando tudo aconteceu.

E tudo foi rápido demais. Rápido demais para Minako impedir. Rápido demais para Rei reagir. Rápido demais.

Rei sentiu um impacto mais forte do que os outros. A dor era dilacerante e a única coisa que pôde fazer foi cair para trás. Minako arregalou os olhos e quase ficou imobilizada no lugar que estava. Ao ver a amiga cair no chão, Minako correu em direção a ela, tendo certeza antes que o _youma_ não estava por perto.

"Rei?" – Minako se ajoelhou próximo a ela e começou sacudir a outra garota com leveza – "Rei, por favor, me diz que está bem!"

"Minako, não seja tão sentimental..." – Rei murmurou com a voz fraca.

"Sentimental? Você tem noção do estado que você está? Tem sangue para todo o lado!" – Minako falou em um tom urgente enquanto se certificava se ainda estavam seguras.

"Sério?" – Rei não parecia estar levando aquela situação a sério.

Minako apertou suavemente os dedos indicador e médio sobre o pulso da outra garota e franziu o cenho, preocupada. Quase sem pensar, suspendeu o tronco de Rei do chão.

"Nós precisamos sair daqui." – Minako falou com urgência – "Você precisa ir para um hospital."

"Posso saber como você vai explicar o que aconteceu comigo, Minako? Você sabe que precisa de um motivo para dar entrada no hospital, não é?" – Rei perguntou com um sorrisinho.

"Não sei ainda..." – Minako murmurou ainda séria e completou em um tom suave – "Mas sempre posso seduzir as pessoas, sabe."

Rei começou a gargalhar, mas se arrependeu quase imediatamente. A dor estava se espalhando por todo o corpo e o riso apenas fez que ela começasse a tossir descontroladamente. Minako tentou ajuda-la, ainda segurando o corpo dela, mas isso não estava ajudando.

"Minako..." – ela chamou com um fio de voz – "Não vai dar tempo..."

"Tempo para que?" – Minako perguntou, mas já sabendo a resposta – "Não seja idiota! Vai dar tempo para qualquer coisa! Você está bem e vai continuar!"

"Minako, não seja estúpida! Eu não estou bem!" – Rei resmungou lançando um olhar venenoso para a outra – "Você mesmo disse que estou sangrando... E você sabe o que está acontecendo aqui."

"Rei... Por favor, não..." – Minako murmurou segurando o rosto da amiga – "Não faça isso comigo..."

"Minako, o mundo não gira em torno de você, sabia?" – Rei comentou deliberadamente.

"Eu estou te proibindo, Rei!" – Minako exigiu em um tom que beirava a infantilidade. Rei sorriu com calma.

"Cuida da Usagi por mim..." – Rei respondeu com suavidade um pouco antes de fechar os olhos.

Minako olhou para Rei como se não acreditasse naquilo. Começou a sentir todo o ar fugindo dos pulmões e uma vontade incontrolável de chorar, mas não tinha lágrimas para isto. Não conseguia chorar...

"Rei, sua idiota! Você não pode morrer!" – Minako murmura em um tom doloroso – "Não morra, sua idiota! Você não tem este direito!"

Minako abraçou o corpo da amiga se sentindo, como poucas vezes, indefesa demais até mesmo para decidir se valia a pena ou não de dar um próximo passo. Rei estava imóvel e parecia que nada poderia ser feito para que isto mudasse. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Minako começou a se culpar por aquilo, se tivesse feito algo a tempo, aquilo não estaria acontecendo!

Depois de algum tempo, tentando criar coragem para reagir, Minako se moveu com dificuldade. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer, quase que mecanicamente pegou o comunicador e mandou um alerta para as meninas. Ela não sabia se precisava contar o que tinha acontecido, acreditavam que todas deviam ter sentido a energia de Mars sumindo, apesar dela mesmo não ter conseguido perceber isso com tanta certeza. Mas Rei não se movia. Não respirava!

Minako procurou por algum sinal de Makoto, sem forças para sair do lugar, quando, o que a tinha atacado antes, voltou a estar presente. A garota foi jogada violentamente contra o chão, batendo a cabeça contra o chão, ela sentiu toda lucidez lhe escapando enquanto a dor começava a se espalhar pela cabeça. Antes de conseguir ver quem era o responsável por aquilo, ela perdeu a consciência.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>: Não sou especialista em cenas de ação. Desculpe!


	9. IX

_**Disclaimer:**__Não me pertencem! Os personagens assim como o contexto e os ambientes são todos da Naoko Takeuchi._

**Capítulo 9**

Usagi estava em algum estado entre o choque e o desespero. Oscilava com uma frequência absurda entre a imobilidade total e a vontade de fazer alguma coisa. Todos estavam assumindo posições, decidindo o que fazer, como proceder. Se pelo menos algum deles estivesse consciente do quão bem eles trabalhavam juntos.

O corpo de Rei estava deitado na sua frente. Aquilo era tão estranho... Sempre quando uma das meninas morria, o corpo desaparecia como magia e desta vez não. Não era possível saber o que tinha acontecido ao certo. Minako foi encontrada inconsciente, outra coisa que a preocupava Usagi acima do normal. Ninguém tinha notícias sobre o estado dela. Mas ainda conseguia sentir a energia de Minako, já a de Rei... Não tinha qualquer sinal assim como os sinais vitais. Ela sabia que havia algo a fazer, ela só precisava descobrir o que era. O corpo de Rei ali, na sua frente, era um sinal destacando que aquela morte não era normal. 

* * *

><p>Apesar da expressão calma e controlada que ele estava apresentado, há muito tempo tinha perdido qualquer vestígio de paciência. Tinha, com algum custo, convencido todas aquelas meninas chorosas a irem para suas respectivas casas e deixarem ele no hospital, de vigília, mas claro antes de prometer dar notícias de tempos em tempos. Ainda estava em dúvida se tinha se prontificado a ficar ali por não aguentar a choradeira das garotas ou se era algum tipo primitivo de preocupação com ela. Mas, no momento, apenas conseguia ficar irritado com o bipe irritante e contínuo do equipamento que estava ligado a garota.<p>

Kevin se levantou do lugar que havia sentado há menos de 2 minutos e contornou a cama, de novo, parando ao lado da cabeceira. Minako parecia uma criança indefesa quando estava adormecida. Mas isso era tudo o que ela não era. Ele ainda estava se sentindo meio ofendido por ela nem ao menos ter lhe dirigido o olhar. Conseguia entender o porquê, mas mesmo assim se sentia incomodado. Quase que automaticamente os dedos dele deslizaram pelo cabelo dela. Ela continuava na mesma posição, sem sinais de estar ciente do que lhe acontecia, e aquele bipe maldito que parecia cada vez mais alto. 

* * *

><p>Makoto estava segurando a sua raiva ao máximo. Rei estava morta e Minako internada naquele hospital do qual ela tinha acabado de ser, praticamente, expulsa por aquele cara. Quem o Kevin achava que era? E a Ami que nem ao menos tinha falado nada? Mas nada era pior do que concluir que tudo tinha acontecido enquanto ela estava a alguns passos de distância e ela não fez nada. Nem ao menos tinha percebido o que estava acontecendo.<p>

"Makoto?" – a garota conseguiu ouvir uma voz grave atrás dela.

"O que você quer, Ned?" – Makoto perguntou ríspida. O rapaz a olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada e ela percebeu que não precisava ser tão grossa assim. – "Me... Desculpe. Só estou um pouco nervosa."

"Tudo bem..." – ele respondeu com suavidade – "Não precisa se desculpar, vocês tem motivos para isto."

Makoto olhou para ele por algum tempo, analisando a expressão dele.

"O que você quer?" – ela perguntou de uma forma um pouco mais educada, mas ainda ríspida.

"Ver como você estava e..." – ele começou a responder com hesitação e, quase, timidez – "Te levar para casa se você quiser... Não acho que seja seguro uma moça andar sozinha na rua a noite."

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso." – Makoto respondeu ignorando o ato de cavalheirismo e continuando a falar sem olhar para ele – "Meu noivo vem me buscar. Eu já liguei para ele."

"Noivo?" – se Makoto não estivesse tão entretida com o seu celular teria notado uma expressão de leve mágoa no rosto dele – "Não sabia que estava noiva, senhorita..."

"Claro que não. Você não sabe nada da minha vida, não é?" – Makoto respondeu sem pensar e o encarou – "Nós não nos conhecemos, Ned."

"Mas poderíamos nos conhecer..." – ele comentou colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça – "Podemos ser amigos, não?"

"Acho que não podemos..." – Makoto respondeu com cuidado – "A gente já foi... Outra coisa e não acho que dê para deixar isso de lado."

"Olha, Makoto..." – Ned começou a falar um pouco mais empolgado.

"Makooo-chan!"

Makoto e Ned se viraram para o mesmo para o lugar de origem da voz. Makoto abriu o sorriso mais brilhante que Ned já tinha visto desde então. Ned observou o rapaz que se aproximava e era um cara com nada demais.

"Motoki-kun!" – Makoto correu em direção ao rapaz e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele – "Que bom que você chegou!"

"Mako, o que aconteceu? Não entendi o que você disse pelo telefone." – Motoki falava ao mesmo tempo que a abraçava – "O que aconteceu com a Minako? E você está bem?"

"Estou bem sim..." – Makoto respondeu ainda sorrindo e fechando um pouco a expressão – "A Minako só... Não está se sentindo muito bem, nada de grave."

Motoki olhou para o lado de Ned e olhou novamente para Makoto.

"Ah... Esse é o Ned... É amigo do Mamoru-san." – Makoto respondeu com cuidado – "Ned, esse é meu noivo, Motoki."

"Amigo do Mamoru...? Não me lembro de ver vocês juntos." – Motoki comentou coçando o queixo.

"É porque somos amigos há muito tempo." – Ned respondeu com educação – "É um prazer conhece-lo. Mas acho que vou precisar deixa-los agora, estava preocupado em deixar a senhorita Kino sozinha, mas agora vejo que a preocupação não é necessária. Com a sua licença. Boa noite."

Com a mesma rapidez que ele respondeu, Ned saiu do campo de visão deles.

"Nossa..." – Motoki falou depois de algum tempo – "Ele é bem educado."

"Sim... Muito educado." – Makoto concordou sem ênfase nenhuma.

* * *

><p>Minako abriu os olhos vagarosamente, não conseguindo identificar onde estava. Conseguia ouvir um barulhinho constante, virou a cabeça e viu um aparelho daqueles que só tem em hospitais. E, após isso, teve certeza de onde estava, só não sabia como tinha chegado ali. Divagou por alguns instantes se chamava a enfermeira ou não, quando a mesma entrou no quarto acompanhada.<p>

"Por que este cara está aqui?" – Minako disparou para a pobre enfermeira que não sabia o que fazer – "Eu imaginei que apenas familiares pudesse acompanhar os pacientes."

"Oh, mas ele é seu familiar..." – a enfermeira respondeu timidamente – "Ele disse que é o seu noivo."

"Meu o que?" – por mais que Minako se sentisse humilhada em constatar isso, ela tinha certeza que seu rosto deveria estar variando do rosa até o vermelho neste mesmo instante.

"Sim, seu noivo..." – a enfermeira repetiu sem entender a reação de Minako.

"Desculpe-a..." – Kevin pediu com uma suavidade que irritou profundamente Minako, não mais do que o sorriso indulgente que ele direcionava a enfermeira – "É o trauma do acidente... Minha noiva está um pouco confusa."

"Ah... Sim! Ela bateu a cabeça, claro... Trauma!" – depois daquele sorriso, a enfermeira parecia ter sido atingida por um tornado ou algo do tipo, já que não conseguia ser mais coerente.

"Acredito que ela precise de algum calmante..." – Kevin sugeriu indicando Minako com o olhar.

"E eu acredito que estou bem assim." – Minako vociferou do outro lado.

A enfermeira chegou perto de Minako com uma bandeja com vários comprimidos, indicado qual ela deveria pegar. Minako assumiu, para Kevin, a expressão mais infantil que era possível e se negou pegar o comprimido. A enfermeira, mais nervosa do que antes, ponderou se deveria forçar Minako a tomar o calmante ou recorrer a aplicação intravenosa. Mas, antes de chegar a decidir, Kevin pegou o comprimido e sinalizou que cuidaria disso. A enfermeira suspirou aliviada e saiu do quarto.

"Tome." – toda a suavidade, que ele estava usando antes com a enfermeira, havia sumido. Ele nem ao menos a olhava.

"Pode ficar para você." – Minako respondeu com frieza.

Kevin levantou o olhar e a encarou. Minako manteve o olhar sem mostrar sinais de que desistiria até que ele foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar para a janela.

"Eu acho que o seu comportamento é aceitável diante do que aconteceu..." – Kevin começou a falar quando foi interrompido.

"Noivos?" – foi a única palavra que saiu da boca de Minako.

"Sim. Foi a única ideia que me veio a cabeça. Não podia dizer que erámos irmãos, você não concorda?" – ele parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo.

"Por que você está aqui?" – Minako disparou, tentando ignorar a expressão divertida dele – "Por que você e não outra pessoa?"

"Quem você queria aqui?" – Kevin perguntou com um olhar neutro – "Talvez o... Danburite?"

"Qualquer pessoa menos você!" – Minako respondeu irritada – "E ele! Nenhum de vocês! Todas as vezes que um de vocês dois estão envolvidos em algo, eu posso garantir que o final não vai ser feliz."

"Acho que você está sendo extremista..."

"MINHA AMIGA ESTÁ MORTA!" – Minako gritou pela primeira vez, apesar de estar nervosa desde o começo. Ela se encostou com cuidado nos travesseiros da cama do hospital e fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar. Gritar com ele não resolveria nada. Aliás, conversar com ele não resolveria nada. – "Por que você não vai embora?"

"Porque você não pode ficar no hospital sem um acompanhante." – ele murmurou a resposta observando-a de perto.

"Eu não quero a sua companhia." – Minako respondeu abrindo os olhos.

"Eu realmente não posso te deixar sozinha..." – ele insistiu.

"Por que não?" – Minako perguntou exausta – "Não é tão difícil assim se você for analisar..."

"Minako, nós precisamos conversar..." – Kevin começou a falar e foi cortado por ela.

"Eu não estou em condições de conversar com você, meu noivo." – Minako argumentou sem evitar um sorriso de escárnio.

"Você acha que nós somos responsáveis pela morte da Mars." – ele falou com suavidade como se testasse o terreno.

"E, de certa forma, são." – Minako respondeu com simplicidade sem olhar para ele.

"Eu e meus generais não estamos envolvidos nisto." – ele falou tentando buscar o olhar dela – "Eu te dou minha palavra..."

"Isso tudo começou quando vocês voltaram." – Minako respondeu com a voz entrecortada – "Ela estava viva antes de vocês aparecerem."

"Este é o argumento mais absurdo que você já me apresentou." – ele comentou com cuidado – "Você sabe que está sendo injusta."

Minako mordeu o lábio inferior ainda olhando para o outro lado.

"Você realmente acredita nisso? Que eu estou envolvido nesta morte, Minako?" – Kevin voltou a falar com um tom um pouco mais urgente – "Que o Jason faria isto? Você acha mesmo que nós nos aproximaríamos do príncipe se a ideia inicial fosse essa? Hein? Não é possível que isto faça o mínimo sentido para você!"

"Para com isso!" – Minako pediu finalmente olhando para ele com os olhos brilhantes cheio de lágrimas – "Ela morreu na minha frente e eu não pôde fazer nada! Ela morreu enquanto alguma coisa me segurava e me impedia... Mas eu tinha que ter feito alguma coisa!"

"Se algo te segurava, não foi sua culpa..."

"Não ouse!" – Minako cortou ele no meio da frase, usando tanta ênfase que as lágrimas finalmente caíram pela face – "Não posso te acusar, não posso me acusar. O que você quer, hein?"

"Foi uma fatalidade, Minako." – ele murmurou dando a volta da cama e ficando na frente dela e entregando o copinho com os calmantes – "Talvez seja interessante que você os tome."

Minako pegou o copinho quase que automaticamente, ela não queria tomar calmante algum, olhava para os comprimidos quase como se eles fossem pular do copo a qualquer instante.

"De quem é a culpa então?" – Minako perguntou baixinho.

"Se não te desagradar, eu posso te ajudar a descobrir..." – ele se ofereceu com cuidado.

Minako olhou diretamente para ele, sem falar nada por algum tempo.

"O que você está sugerindo?"

"Estou te propondo que trabalhemos juntos, isso já deu..."

"Errado demais?" – Minako o cortou – "Acabou em morte, não foi?"

"Minako, nós não podemos ficar brigando assim!" – Kevin falou exasperado.

"Claro que podemos!" – Minako bateu o pé – "Vocês aparecem do nada, atrapalham a lua de mel da Usagi e do Mamoru, já chegam atrapalhando a vida de todos e não quer brigar?"

Kevin bufou de irritação e passou as mãos pelo cabelo enquanto pensava no que ia fazer.

"Você não estava sendo tão imatura antes." – ele falou sem pensar.

Minako jogou o copo com os comprimidos na cara dele e já estava de joelhos na cama quando ele decidiu reagir. Ela estava prestes a pular no pescoço dele e, se ele não tivesse a segurado pelos pulsos, ela ia conseguir fazer seja lá o que desejava.

"Qual o seu problema, garota?"- ele quase gritou exasperado, segurando os pulsos dela no ar sem muito esforço.

"Você acha que eu sou imatura?" – Minako quase vociferou apesar do tom da voz não estar alto – "Você não sabe de nada! A Rei está morta neste instante por alguma coisa que está, sim, relacionada a vocês! Seja lá o que for tudo começou quando vocês saíram daquelas malditas pedras que o Mamoru me entregou! Não me venha com esse discurso de 'trabalhar juntos' porque nós dois sabemos muito bem que não existe outra opção! Não faça disso uma oferta grandiosa da sua parte, porque não é!"

"Se é assim por que você está fazendo tudo ser mais difícil?" – ele perguntou sem entender aquele rompante.

Minako sentiu a raiva borbulhar dentro das veias e, sem nem mesmo pensar no que estava fazendo, ergueu o corpo da cama e deu um chute no meio do peito dele. Kevin perdeu o balanço e dando alguns passos para trás. Como ainda segurava os pulsos dela, automaticamente arrastou ela junto, fazendo com que Minako saísse da cama. Mais assustada do que outra coisa, Minako começou a se debater, tentando se soltar dele, quando Kevin, sem nenhum cuidado, presou o corpo dela entre a parede e ele.

"Por que você está me atacando?" – ele perguntou meio ofegante. Não esperava aquele comportamento de uma menina que estava inconsciente até então.

"Me solta!" – Minako exigiu sem ênfase nenhuma. Estava sentindo falta de ar e o coração estava disparado.

"Isso tudo porque eu disse que você é imatura?" – Kevin sorriu enquanto falava – "Você está mais sensível do que o normal, sabia?"

"E eu não sou a pessoa que você conheceu no passado, sabia?" – Minako usou o mesmo tom de graça que ele – "Você não é a mesma pessoa."

"Eu não sou a mesma pessoa?" – Kevin perguntou sorrindo mais na verdade estava se sentindo irritado – "Eu não sou?"

"Não, não é!" – Minako explodiu se contorcendo mais uma vez – "O Kunzite que eu conheço não estaria aqui brigando comigo quando tem coisas sérias a serem feitas! Não perderia tempo com essa conversa sem sentido, já que a gente sabe muito bem o que vai acon..."

Minako não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Tinha alguma coisa sobre os seus lábios.

E era a boca de Kevin.


	10. X

_**Disclaimer: **__Não me pertencem! Os personagens assim como o contexto e os ambientes são todos da Naoko Takeuchi._

**Capítulo 10**

Minako estava tentando falar alguma coisa e não podia mais. Estava sendo impedida por alguém, para ser mais especifica: pela boca de alguém. E aquilo era chocante demais. Ela tinha acabado de falar várias coisas sobre as pessoas não serem as mesmas e, mesmo assim, ele a estava beijando. E ela estava parada pensando nisso! Não que aquilo fosse desagradável, mas era que... Ele não parecia estar beijando de verdade... Era como se ele tivesse optado em calar a boca dela com a própria boca.  
>Ela nem pensou no que estava fazendo, apenas fez: Minako deu um soco no estomago dele.<p>

Kevin sentiu todo o ar saindo dos pulmões quando o impacto o atingiu. Ele se afastou dela e encostou-se à cama, com a mão sobre o abdômen, tentando respirar de um jeito que não doesse. Minako olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados, pensando consigo mesma, o que tinha acabado de fazer. Na verdade, Minako estava horrorizada.

"Ai, meu Deus... O que eu fiz?" – Minako começou a murmurar febrilmente enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos. 

* * *

><p>"Jason?" – a voz de Mamoru estava insegura.<p>

O rapaz loiro estava imóvel em frente a sacada, olhando para o horizonte. Já havia passado muito tempo desde o acontecido e, por mais que gostasse de Minako, não teve vontade alguma de ficar no hospital para acompanhar a situação. Além do fato de ser evidente que Kevin queria ficar a sós com a garota.

"Jason?" – Mamoru chamou mais uma vez, agora bem mais perto, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do outro.

"Sim, príncipe..." – a voz de Jason estava baixa.

"Não precisa me chamar assim... Só Mamoru, tudo bem?" – Mamoru pediu enquanto Jason balançava a cabeça em concordância – "Como você está?"

"Já tive dias melhores." – Jason respondeu com simplicidade.

"Olha, eu sei que é complicado e..."

"Por favor, Mamoru..." – Jason olhou para ele com um pedido sem palavras nos olhos – "Não vamos falar sobre isso."

"Usagi vai arrumar um jeito de trazê-la de volta." – Mamoru respondeu como se desculpasse de algo que não era realmente culpa dele.

"Eu sei que vai." – Jason comentou voltando olhar para o horizonte.

"Sabe?" – Mamoru perguntou meio surpreso.

"Vocês todos confiam nela..." – Jason murmurou – "Ela deve merecer isso."

"Então, o que estamos tendo aqui?" – Ned entrou na sala batendo a porta atrás de si – "Conversas sobre sentimentos e tal?"

"Ah, cara... Por que ele voltou!" – Jason perguntou exasperado – "Não tinha mais nada para fazer, não?"

"Olha, eu bem que procurei o que fazer..." – Ned respondeu se apoiando no balcão da varanda ao lado de Mamoru – "Mas descobri que a Makoto está noiva."

"Ah..." – Mamoru suspirou pesadamente – "Sim... Ela é. Esqueci de te avisar."

"Que coisa..." – Jason respondeu com um tom mais ameno.

"E já que estamos tendo essa conversa..." – Mamoru continuou um pouco mais cuidadoso – "A Rei tem um namorado também."

Jason levantou uma sobrancelha e se limitou a ficar calado. Ned olhou para Mamoru sem evitar um sorriso:

"De certo a Mercury e a Venus também têm companheiros?"

"Em partes..." – Mamoru respondeu – "Só a Ami."

"O Kevin é um puto de um sortudo!" – Jason exclamou, acompanhado da gargalhada de Ned.

"Cuidado com o linguajar, Jason!" – Mamoru recriminou o loiro.

"Qual é? O cara tem sorte!" – Jason continuou.

"Isso meio que depende, né..." – Ned coçou o queixo – "A Venus nunca foi muito fácil. E depois, sendo honesto, não dava para simples chegar aqui e querer que tudo estivesse como sempre foi..."

"Como?" – Jason perguntou meio perdido enquanto Mamoru apenas acompanhava a conversa com o olhar.

"Nós fizemos coisas erradas, Jason... E a vida seguiu. Era de se esperar que elas fossem seguir em frente também." – Ned explicou com calma – "Por mais que seja estranho em aceitar isso, não posso nem ao menos reclamar da Makoto estar com outra pessoa. É um direito dela."

"E você quer que eu concorde com isso?" – Jason perguntou surpreso.

"Não quero nada, cara..." – Ned respondeu sorrindo – "Mas é que as coisas são meio assim mesmo."

"Cara, esse foi o discurso mais de corno que eu ouvi na vida!" – Jason exclamou e Mamoru não conseguiu se controlar em não rir.

"Não vou te falar nada em respeito a sua situação." – Ned respondeu com amenidade.

"Além de corno, é passivo!"

"Palhaço!"

"Alguém sabe onde está o Ziocite?" – Mamoru perguntou tentando desviar o assunto.

* * *

><p>"Você... Me socou." – Kevin respondeu olhando para ela surpreso – "Foi isso que fez. Me deu um soco... Por que?"<p>

"Você estava me beijando, oras!" – Minako respondeu com a voz mais aguda do que o normal.

"E por isso você me atacou?" – ele perguntou perplexo.

"Qual é! Eu estava te atacando antes disso!" – Minako respondeu com um balançar de cabeça que fez ela rever a necessidade de toda aquela movimentação por causa da dor – "E depois por que você me beijou?"

"Não se pergunta para um cara o porquê dele beijar uma garota!" – Kevin respondeu.

"Por que não?" – Minako continuou a falar como se isso pudesse manter ele mais longe – "E depois você... Você não pode fazer isso!"

"Não posso fazer isso o que?" – Kevin desapoiou da cama e endireitou o corpo.

"Sair beijando as pessoas assim! A gente estava discutindo uma coisa séria e..." – Minako começou argumentar – "Vamos voltar ao tópico principal."

"E qual seria...?" – ele perguntou caminhando em direção a ela vagarosamente.

"Seria o que está acontecendo, oras! A Rei morreu, qual é o seu problema de memória?" – Minako perguntou e tentando não impressionar com a aproximação dele.

"Tudo bem..." – Kevin começou a falar – "Qual é o problema?"

"Em que mundo você está?" – Minako respondeu com outra pergunta.

"Não estou perguntando sobre o que aconteceu antes, Minako, estou falando de agora." – ele respondeu um pouco mais irritado – "Eu te beijei e você me... afastou. E continua fazendo isso. O que está acontecendo?"

"É... Não é hora para isso." – Minako respondeu sem olhar para ele.

"Não é hora para isso?" – Kevin repetiu incrédulo – "Você está brincando comigo?"

"Não, não estou!" – Minako respondeu levemente irritada, ainda sem o olhar – "Está vendo porque não é uma boa hora, a gente não está se entendendo!"

"Por favor..." – Minako ouviu a voz dele mais perto do que esperava e levantou a cabeça, encontrando o olhar dele bem acima dela.

"Eu que te peço, por favor..." – Minako murmurou olhando diretamente nos olhos esverdeados dele – "Não faz as coisas ficarem mais difíceis... Não me olha com essa cara de... De..."

"De que?" – ele perguntou com um sussurro, colocando as mãos sobre os braços dela e deslizando as palmas, vagarosamente, pelos ombros até alcançarem a nuca dela, como tinha feito antes.

"Kevin..." – Minako sussurrou e ele pensou em como o nome dele soava mais bonito nos lábios dela – "Eu não me sinto confortável... Me desculpe... Mas eu... A Rei... Isso tudo..."

"Shhhh..." – ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela – "Tudo bem..."

"Não, não está tudo bem!" – Minako falou com urgência, sentindo os olhos ficarem úmidos de novo – "Me sinto uma idiota que não consegue se controlar. Minha amiga está morta e, em vez de eu estar sendo forte para ajudar as outras meninas, estou me derretendo em lágrimas. E na sua frente!"

"Você realmente deveria ter tomado os calmantes." – ele falou enquanto secava uma das lágrimas com o polegar – "Se eu te abraçar, você vai me bater?"

Minako quase conseguiu gargalhar com aquela pergunta e como resposta passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. Kevin atraiu o corpo dela para mais perto e beijou o topo da cabeça dela afetuosamente.

* * *

><p>Ele já estava no auge da irritação. Aliás, já tinha passado dos limites possíveis para um ser humano, mas precisava se segurar... Mais um pouco, só mais um pouco. Mas, era extremamente complicado. Certas coisas deveriam acontecer, ele tinha consciência disso, mas nem por isso ele queria aceitar a forma como elas aconteciam. Mas a irritação toda era por não estar onde queria no momento. Não podia! Quase sem se dar conta, jogou a primeira coisa que viu na parede.<p>

"Hmmm... Como estamos irritados." – uma voz suave, apesar de masculino, se fez presente – "Problemas em manter o controle, Danburite?"

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Ziocite?" – Ace perguntou com sarcasmo – "Não devia estar com o Kunzite?"

"Na verdade, ele está em outra companhia a qual ele deve achar mais agradável. Já você..." – Ziocite abriu os braços mostrando o lugar a sua volta – "Não pode dizer o mesmo. A não ser que você vá declarar sua afeição a mim, coisa que eu não estou interessado."

"Você ainda não me respondeu o que está fazendo aqui." – Ace repetiu a pergunta enquanto cruzava os braços.

"Vim verificar você, claro..." – Zoicite respondeu com tranquilidade – "Todos estão reagindo exageradamente... Mas acho que você tem alguma coisa com isso."

"Você acha?" – Ace levantou uma sobrancelha em descrença – "Ah, por favor! Isso já é demais!"

"Por que você não estava na reunião?"

"Não fui convidado, sabia?" – Ace respondeu com fluidez.

"Tudo bem... Vou ficar de olho em você." – Ziocite respondeu com suavidade enquanto saia do lugar.

"Idiota."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong> Não gostei desse capítulo, sério mesmo... Parece mais filler do que qualquer coisa e... sei lá! A estória não está fluindo muito bem.


	11. XI

_**Disclaimer:**__Não me pertencem! Os personagens assim como o contexto e os ambientes são todos da Naoko Takeuchi._

**Capítulo 11**

Makoto estava andando devagar pelo parquinho. Estava observando com cuidado tudo o que podia ser visto. Ami estava fazendo a mesma coisa, mas seguindo pelo caminho contrário. E, no fim do trajeto, as duas se encontraram no ponto onde Minako foi encontrada inconsciente.

"Não tem nada aqui, Mako-chan..." – Ami murmurou ainda olhando para os lados – "A impressão que tenho é de que quem atacou as duas sabia bem o que fazer. Não deixou sinal nenhum!"

"Ainda acho estranho o fato de o ataque ter sido concentrado todo na Rei..." – Makoto comentou séria – "Não que a Minako não tenha sido atacada, mas... É como se ela tivesse sido poupada."

"Você comentou isso com ela?" – Ami perguntou com suavidade, nem concordando e nem discordando da opinião da amiga.

"Não consegui conversar com ela..." – Makoto fez uma careta – "Esqueceu que o Kevin praticamente tirou a gente de lá ontem a noite?"

"Ah... Mas não teríamos utilidade lá..." – Ami comentou com diplomacia – "E depois aquilo foi mais para a Usagi não entrar em pânico total e começar a fazer muito barulho. Falando em Usagi..."

"Ela me ligou mais cedo..." – Makoto deu um sorriso seco – "Ela não conseguiu nada ainda... Acho que ainda está em choque ou algo do tipo."

"Talvez ela não saiba mesmo o que fazer..." – Ami falou timidamente.

"Eu quero pensar que ela sabe, Ami-chan..." – Makoto respondeu de imediato – "Nós precisamos acreditar nisso."

"Não sei se você percebeu, Mako... Mas com isso tudo acontecendo a gente meio que... está trabalhando junto com eles." – Ami falou com cuidado – "Está acontecendo o que o Mamoru-san queria..."

"Por mais conveniente que seja, não podemos dizer que a culpa é deles." – Makoto respondeu – "Não combina."

"Você acha que pode ser a Beryl?" – Ami perguntou com um pouco mais de empolgação, parecia que Makoto não se importava em ter aquela conversa.

"Nããããooo..." – Makoto respondeu com um som prolongado demais – "Beryl mataria a Minako... Não a Rei. Tá... Talvez a Rei também! Mas a Minako seria o primeiro alvo."

"Por isso que acho que tem algo estranho aqui... E não é simplesmente o corpo da Rei não ter desaparecido."

* * *

><p>Minako estava para receber alta do hospital. Provavelmente se ficasse ais alguma hora dentro daquele quarto, iria enlouquecer a enfermeira e qualquer outra pessoa que passasse por ela. Quando acordou estava sozinha no quarto. Não tinha sequer um sinal de que outra pessoa esteve naquele quarto além dela. E por alguns minutos, Minako sentiu falta da presença de Kevin, mesmo ela tendo repelindo ele na noite anterior. A garota suspirou pesadamente.<p>

"Tudo bem, Minako..." – Mamoru entrou no quarto olhando alguns papeis – "Você já está liberada. Sente-se bem?"

"Hmm..." – Minako levantou a cabeça e olhou para o rapaz – "Estou bem, sim... Já posso ir, então?"

"Minako, não acho que seja bom você ficar sozinha em casa..." – Mamoru falou com suavidade.

"Onde está a Usagi? Com quem ela está?" – Minako perguntou ignorando a suavidade dele. Naquele instante, ela sentiu um súbito pressentimento de que Usagi a considerava culpada pela morte de Rei ao ponto de nem ao menos querer vê-la. – "Por que ela não está aqui?"

"Ela está em casa, Minako..." – Mamoru respondeu com calma – "Ela acredita que pode trazer Rei a vida... O corpo dela não sumiu..."

"O corpo não sumiu?" – Minako murmurou as palavras vagarosamente como se tentasse compreender o real sentido delas.

"A Usako achou estranho também... Ela tem certeza que é possível reverter isso, Minako." – Mamoru falou com mais ênfase, como se Minako não tivesse entendido o que estava sendo dito – "Minako? Minako!?"

"O que?!" – Minako olhou assustada para Mamoru. Estava tentando lembrar como eram os ferimentos de Rei. Lembrava-se de muito sangue e alguns cortes... Minako não conseguia se lembrar qual era a origem do sangue.

"Você me ouviu?" – Mamoru perguntou olhando preocupado para ela – "A Usako vai trazer a Rei de volta."

"Sim... Eu escutei, Mamoru-san." – Minako respondeu com suavidade e um sorriso que não enganaria ninguém.

* * *

><p>"Posso saber onde você estava ontem à noite?" – a voz de Kevin era autoritária, não escondia nenhum tom de simpatia.<p>

"Não sabia que eu precisava deixar claro os meus passos..." – Zachary respondeu em um tom maroto.

"Não, não precisa." – Kevin ainda estava com a mesma expressão séria – "Mas não seria uma má ideia se você pelo menos desse sinal de vida."

"Ah, qual é!" – Jason reclamou do lugar que estava esparramado no sofá – "Ele está vivo, olha para ele!"

"Sim." – Kevin respondeu sem esconder a irritação – "Mas ainda não me respondeu."

"Eu não estou te perguntando o que _você_ fez ontem à noite, Kevin. Então não me pergunte o mesmo!" – Zachary respondeu irritado enquanto saia do cômodo batendo o pé como um adolescente irritado.

"Owww!" – Ned falou pela primeira vez desde que Zachary tinha chegado – "Como estamos nervosinhos hoje!"

"Ainda não entendi qual é o problema..." – Jason falou como quem não quer nada.

"Ele estava fazendo alguma coisa que não quer que nós saibamos..." – Kevin comentou se sentando no sofá, massageando a própria testa – "Não consigo deduzir o que é..."

"Você não deveria estar junto com o príncipe lá no hospital?" – Ned perguntou observando analiticamente a reação de Kevin.

"Estou onde tenho que estar." – Kevin respondeu seco, mais do que era necessário.

Ned lançou um olhar interrogativo a Jason que respondeu com um levantar de sobrancelha.

"Hmm... Pensei que você queria ficar mais tempo perto da Minako..." – Jason disse com cuidado, se levantando um pouco no sofá.

"Sim, mas parece que ela não está lidando muito bem com isso." – Kevin respondeu se jogando contra o encosto do sofá e fechando os olhos – "Então, vou dar espaço para ela."

"E espaço para o Danburite chegar, não?" – Jason perguntou com curiosidade. Ned era capaz de socar Jason neste momento quando viu a expressão de Kevin ficar carregada, apesar do braço dele estar sobre os olhos.

"É um risco vou ter que correr." – a resposta foi amarga.

* * *

><p>Minako tinha conseguido convencer Mamoru de deixa-la sozinha em casa depois de algum custo. Mamoru estava mais delicado do que o normal e ela tinha quase certeza de que ele estava esperando alguma explosão emocional de qualquer tipo. De qualquer forma, a companhia de Mamoru era a última que ela desejava. Ela percebeu, com certa satisfação, que Artemis não estava no apartamento e agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Pelo menos teria tempo para pensar sozinha.<p>

Se jogou no sofá e suspirou pesadamente enquanto massageava a própria testa. Sabia que deveria ir atrás de Usagi e ver o que realmente estava acontecendo com o corpo de Rei. Sabia que deveria entrar em contato com as meninas para dar notícias ou pelo menos para falar um 'oi'. Também tinha a impressão que deveria entrar em contato com Kevin já que, de todos os comportamentos possíveis, ela tinha agido da forma mais imprevisível.

Mas não conseguia se mover da posição confortável que estava para nada disso. Tinha uma ideia fixa na cabeça. Era um pouco absurdo, mas não impossível... Talvez ela estivesse sendo precipitada, mas no momento tudo aquilo fazia sentido.

De repente, Minako ouviu o som da campainha e quase pulou do sofá de susto. Meditou por alguns instantes se deveria levantar e atender a porta, e preferiu se enroscar mais nos próprios pensamentos, mas, seja lá quem estivesse na porta, era insistente e não queria ir embora.

A garota levantou bufando se perguntando se poderia ser o Mamoru para verificar se ela não tinha se matado ou se era o Ace, apesar de que este último não sabia bater na porta. Abriu a porta sem nem mesmo olhar e encontrou um homem, mas ninguém que poderia esperar na porta da sua casa.

"Ziocite?" – Minako levantou uma das sobrancelhas parecendo surpresa.

"Meu nome agora é Zachary, se você não se importa." – ele respondeu com aquela calma típica de quem tem assuntos sérios a tratar.

"Ok... Zachary." – Minako repetiu o nome dele com se estivesse tendo certeza de cada sílaba da palavra. Ela olhou mais uma vez para ele e piscou várias vezes como se não tivesse muita certeza do que estava acontecendo. Zachary ficou parado do lado de fora, apenas observando a expressão dela. – "Ah... Entre."

Zachary entrou após ela sinalizar e dar espaço. Ele parecia tímido e ao mesmo tempo divertido com tudo. Minako fechou a porta com cuidado e olhou para ele mais uma vez como se fosse uma visão ou algo do tipo no meio da sua sala.

"Você pode se sentar se quiser." – Minako comentou com delicadeza meio afastada dele.

"Você parece... Meio assustada." – ele falou com calma, ainda de pé.

"Eu diria surpresa." – Minako respondeu com um sorriso – "Não esperava uma visita... sua."

"Bom, eu também não esperava te visitar." – apesar da expressão séria, era possível ver um certo humor nos olhos dele – "Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Hmm... Sim." – Minako respondeu na defensiva – "Eu... Já tive dias melhores. Mas não acho que você tenha vindo aqui para saber do meu estado."

"Exato." – Zachary respondeu e respirou fundo – "Eu sei que você não confia em mim e provavelmente não vai acreditar em uma..."

"Corta esse discurso." – Minako cruzou os braços, séria – "Vamos direto para a parte que você me diz o assunto principal."

"Eu tenho uma suspeita." – Zachary falou com simplicidade – "Uma suspeita bem especifica de quem te atacou e atacou a Mars."

"Sou toda ouvidos." – Minako respondeu abrindo os braços.


	12. XII

_**Disclaimer: **__Não me pertencem! Os personagens assim como o contexto e os ambientes são todos da Naoko Takeuchi._

**Capítulo 12**

Minako e Zachary estavam andando lado a lado. Qualquer um que olhasse os dois imaginaria que era apenas um casal de amigos passeando pela rua, mas nenhum dos dois estava com humor para passeios.

"Você quer mesmo fazer isso?" – Zachary perguntou como se pedisse confirmação de uma coisa que já sabia a resposta.

"Preciso ter certeza." – Minako respondeu com calma enquanto andava pela rua desviando das pessoas.

"Já sabe o que vai dizer para a princesa?" – ele perguntou não voltando ao assunto inicial.

"Acho que depois da pancada que levei na cabeça, posso pedir qualquer coisa e ninguém vai achar estranho." – Minako respondeu com um sorriso suave.

Zachary olhou para ela como se não entendesse bem aonde ela queria chegar com aquele comentário e decidiu por não tentar mesmo. Minako parecia mais comunicativa com ele do que sempre tinha sido e ele não sabia lidar com qualquer gesto simpático vindo dela, quanto mais um sorriso.

"Não fique tão tenso, Zachary." – Minako falou depois de um tempo sem olhar para ele – "Parece que a qualquer momento eu vou pular no seu pescoço e tentar te matar."

"Pois é essa a impressão que tenho." – ele respondeu com calma.

"Queria deixar bem claro que eu não estou declarando guerra contra vocês ou coisa do tipo." – Minako argumentou com suavidade.

"Não, não está... Mas também não confia na gente." – ele respondeu colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco.

"Confiança é uma coisa que demora a ser construída, Zachary." – Minako falou com cuidado e depois de um suspiro pesado continuou – "Não é tão simples confiar em uma pessoa, não é uma coisa espontânea. Mas isso não quer dizer que um dia possa existir confiança entre nós."

"Você está sendo diplomática?" – ele perguntou sem esconder um sorriso.

"Esse não é bem o meu estilo." – Minako quase gargalhou – "É só que... Eu acho que as pessoas mereçam uma segunda chance."

"Tudo bem... Acho que posso lidar com isso." – ele falou olhando para Minako.

"Sim, você pode." – Minako concordou e parando finalmente onde queria – "Aqui é a entrada do apartamento da Usagi e do Mamoru. Pelo o que você me disse, a Rei está aqui, certo?"

"Sim..." – ele respondeu.

"Eu já falei o quão mórbido isso é?" – Minako olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"O corpo estar aqui ou você querer ver?" – ele perguntou solicito.

"Não fale corpo... É estranho." – Minako reclamou enquanto apertava a campainha.

"Estranho é estarmos aqui." – ele retorquiu – "Nós tínhamos que estar indo atrás dele."

"Nós vamos, Zachary. Depois que eu confirmar." – Minako respondeu séria.

"Confirmar o que? Que ela está morta mesmo ou você vai fazer uma autopsia para confirmar o motivo da morte?" – Zachary perguntou sarcástico.

"Fica quieto!" – Minako reclamou com ele – "Você não cala a boca!"

_"Oi? Quem está aí?"_ – a voz de Usagi se vez presente.

"Usagi-chan, é a Minako!" – Zachary notou que não só a voz dela com a expressão se alteraram drasticamente quando ela começou a conversar com Usagi – "A gente pode subir?"

_"A gente?"_ – Usagi perguntou curiosa.

"É, a gente. Eu e o Zachary. Podemos?" – Minako respondeu apressando a outra garota.

_"Zachary...?"_ – era evidente a surpresa na voz de Usagi – _"Podem subir... Eu abri a porta."_

Tanto Minako quando Zachary ouviram o som da porta destravando. Um olhou para o outro, hesitantes. Até ele sinalizar, de uma forma me cavalheiresca, para ela ir na frente. Minako passou e ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

* * *

><p>"Mina-chan!" – Usagi quase pulou no pescoço da outra quando eles entraram no apartamento – "Não me deixaram ficar no hospital! Ainda bem que você está bem, fiquei preocupada!"<p>

"Está tudo bem, Usagi-chan..." – Minako respondeu abraçando a amiga.

"Mas é sério! Eu queria ficar lá, mas fui impedida!" – Usagi insistiu enquanto Mamoru entrava na sala.

"É... Eu consigo até saber por quem." – Minako comentou de forma levemente ácida, o que fez Zachary dar um sorrisinho enquanto Mamoru ajeitava a gola da camisa desnecessariamente.

"Bom... Acho que vocês não vieram aqui para isto." – Mamoru falou tentando mudar o assunto – "Aliás... Você deveria estar em casa descansando, Minako."

"Aliás, você não está com o general errado, Minako?" – Usagi perguntou inocentemente.

Mamoru quase engasgou com o ar e Zachary piscava várias vezes enquanto sentia que todo o sangue do corpo indo em direção ao rosto. Usagi olhou para os dois sem entender bem o que tinha feito de errado. Minako ignorou piamente o comportamento de ambos:

"Usagi, eu quero ver a Rei."

"Como é que é?" – Mamoru parecia mais assustado do que antes.

"Ela acha divertido ver gente morta!" – Zachary respondeu apontando Minako.

"Ela não está morta!" – Usagi reclamou.

"Cala a boca, Zachary!"- Minako falou quase ao mesmo tempo.

' "Por que elas estão brigando comigo?" – Zachary perguntou para Mamoru que já estava rindo.

"Vamos lá, Minako..." – Usagi pegou a mão da amiga e a puxou para outro lugar da casa.

* * *

><p>Usagi estava há alguns passos atrás de Minako. Ela nem ao menos ousava respirar um pouco mais alto do que respirava. Minako estava muito sério, observando o corpo da amiga deitado na cama.<p>

"Eu tentei usar o Cristal de Prata, mas... É como se ele não reconhecesse a Rei como morta." – Usagi murmurou com cuidado – "É estranho..."

"Não reconhece..." – Minako repetiu algumas palavras de Usagi enquanto pegava a mão de Rei e observava alguns cortes – "Não tinha mais sangue?"

"Ohhh! Sim, eu limpei os cortes..." – Usagi falou timidamente – "Eu sei que parece loucura porque ela está morta e tudo mais, mas eu não podia deixar ela assim e..."

"Eu entendo, Usagi..." – Minako sorriu para a amiga e colocou o braço de Rei sobre o corpo dela – "O Mamoru viu a Rei?"

"Como?" – Usagi perguntou surpresa.

"Ele diagnosticou ela ou seja lá o que os médicos fazem. Ou a Ami! Qualquer um deles." – Minako se explicou melhor – "Ou estamos trabalhando com o fato dela está morta só porque está fria e não conseguimos sentir a energia dela?"

"Na verdade nenhum deles olharam para ela desse jeito..." – Usagi respondeu olhando para Minako – "Por que, Mina-chan?"

"Porque eu acho que você devia pedir pro Mamoru-san fazer isso." – Minako respondeu se levantando – "É só uma... intuição!"

Minako se levantou com cuidado de onde estava e foi para a sala.

"Você tem razão!" – Minako falou para Zachary ia em direção porta e se virou para o Mamoru – "E eu acho que você precisa dar uma olhada na Rei."

"Ei, volta aqui!" – Zachary correu atrás dela.

Minako desceu as escadas pulam em dois em dois degraus, estava com pressa. Zachary a alcançou depois de alguns segundos.

"Onde você pensa que vai sozinha?" – ele perguntou meio ofegante.

"Vou resolver isso." – Minako respondeu com simplicidade.

"Sozinha?" – ele perguntou incrédulo quando os dois alcançaram a rua.

"Eu faço várias coisas sozinha, sabia?" – Minako respondeu irritada.

"Inclusive morrer, não é?" – ele perguntou sarcástico.

"Assim..." – Minako parou no meio na rua e o olhou com a irritação mais evidente do que Zachary gostaria – "Desde quando você se importa com isso? Se eu morro, me machuco ou o escambau?"

"Não posso começar agora?" – ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Não, não pode!" – Minako respondeu quase gritando e voltou a andar.

"Eu não vou te deixar sozinha, está entendendo?" – Zachary puxou Minako pelo braço e a fez girar o corpo da direção contrária.

"Ei, você está me machucando!" – Minako tentou dar um soco no braço dele.

"Não estou, não!" – ele respondeu seco e continuou andando – "Eu é que vou ficar muito machucado se você for resolver qualquer coisa sozinha."

"Corta essa!" – Minako resmungou e começou a se contorcer – "O que você sugere então? Contar para os outros generais?"

"Para o Kevin." – ele respondeu sem olhar para ela.

"Ótimo. Você vai lá e conta e eu fico aqui!" – Minako deu um puxão tão forte com o braço que ele parou no meio do caminho. Por alguns instantes ele observou o rosto dela.

"Você não quer ver o Kevin?" – ele perguntou levemente surpreso.

"Você que está falando isso." – Minako respondeu com um tom petulante – "Eu posso resolver isso."

"Ele tentou te atacar." – Zachary falou preocupado.

"Olha , eu não acho que a ideia fosse essa." – Minako respondeu com seriedade – "Está mais para um aviso."

"Minako, ele não é um cara legal!" – Zachary falou tentando por juízo na cabeça dela – "Ele matou a Mars."

"Não acho que ela esteja morta..." – Minako murmurou – "Aqueles cortes... São muitos,,, Eu fiquei muito mal com apenas um, o efeito de vários deve..."

"Preste atenção no que você está falando!" – ele sentiu vontade de sacudi-la – "Aquele cara já te machucou. E machucou a sua amiga! O que você está esperando acontecer?"

"Eu..." – Minako não conseguiu terminar a frase.

"Vocês dois." – Kevin se aproximou dos dois sem nenhum sinal de que se sentia mal por estar atrapalhando a conversa.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – Zachary perguntou surpreso.

"Eu sempre mantenho os olhos sobre vocês dois." – Kevin respondeu com gravidade.

"Em outras palavras: o Mamoru te chamou." – Minako concluiu com um sorrisinho irônico.

"Você deveria estar em casa." – Kevin respondeu sério para ela.

"Ótimo! Todo mundo querendo mandar em mim agora!" – Minako resmungou.

"Zachary, você pode ir." – Kevin falou com calma enquanto olhava com seriedade para o rapaz – "Eu vou leva-la para casa."

"O-ok..." – Zachary respondeu com hesitação, mas acabou obedecendo. Quando o rapaz se afastou, Minako olhou para Kevin.

"O que foi?" – ele perguntou com suspeita.

"Você assustou o menino." – Minako respondeu com calma.

"Desde quando você se preocupada com ele?" – ele retorquiu.

"Não é preocupação. É uma afirmação." – Minako sorriu ao responder.

"Vocês sabem de alguma coisa que não querem contar." – Kevin falou com seriedade.

"Se você me prometer não pirar, eu te conto." – Minako falou com as mãos atrás das costas, se balançando para os lados.

"Eu não piro, Minako." – ele respondeu seco.

Minako sorriu mais uma vez, um sorriso maior do que o anterior, e se aproximou dele.

"Me desculpe por ontem..." – Minako sussurrou.

"Por qual das partes?" – ele perguntou sincero.

"Você pode estender o pedido de desculpas para todos os itens que julgar necessário. Que tal?" – ela responde com outro sorriso brilhante um pouco antes de dar atenção a costura da gola da camisa dele.

"O que você está tentando fazer?" – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"Pedir desculpas de verdade." – Minako respondeu timidamente – "Eu estava meio louca ontem e estou confusa com tudo, mas mesmo assim... Não acho que posso ficar descontando em você."

"Exatamente o que você e o Zachary descobriram?" – ele perguntou com um tom sério – "E não me olhe com essa cara, alguma coisa vocês descobriram! Porque vocês não andam juntos a não ser por um motivo muito bom. O que foi?"

"A gente não pode querer ser amigo agora?" – Minako perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas – "Rever todas as brigas e relevar tudo isso em nome de uma amizade?"

Kevin a olhou com se ela estivesse enlouquecido por algum tempo, sem entender a onde ela queria chegar com aquela conversa.

"A quem quero enganar, não é mesmo?" – Minako perguntou sorridente e começou a andar.

"Você não vai me contar o que é?" – ele perguntou parado no mesmo lugar.

"Sinceramente, Kevin?" – Minako parou no meio do caminho e se virou para ele – "Toda vez que te olho, tenho vontade de fazer muitas coisas e conversar não é um delas."

"Tudo bem..." – ele parecia constrangido com o comentário, o que não passou despercebido para ela – "Você... O que você quer fazer então?"

"Bom... Vamos começar devagar..." – Minako respondeu com calma – "Você disse que ia me levar para casa... Acho que podemos partir deste ponto."

* * *

><p>Mamoru definitivamente concluiu que Minako tinha sérios problemas psicológicos. Era evidente que Rei não tinha mais sinais vitais, era possível ver isso de longe. Mas Minako parecia... calma demais com a situação. Aquilo era estranho. E, depois, Usagi tinha lhe pedido. Qualquer coisa que sua Usagi pedisse, ele faria. Ele verificou com cuidado com a pulsação que deveria existir no pescoço de Rei, sem conseguir sentir nada. Pegou seu estetoscópio na maleta e tentou ouvir o coração da garota, já pensando no quão inútil era tudo aquilo, quando Usagi entrou no quarto e ficou observando-o sem falar nada.<p>

"Usako... Você tem alguma ideia do que Minako quer com isso?" – ele perguntou suavemente enquanto deslizava o estetoscópio pelo colo nu da outra garota – "Eu estou achando que isso não nos levará a lugar nenhum..."

"Eu não sei, Mamo-chan..." – Usagi respondeu com sinceridade – "Ela só disse que você ou a Ami precisavam olhar a Rei melhor."

"Tudo bem... Eu olhei!" – Mamoru respondeu sem esconder a irritação que sentia – "E não..."

Mamoru não conseguiu terminar a frase, dedos frios estavam segurando seu pulso e o Usagi estava gritando algo inteligível.

"Tem como você tirar esse negócio frio do meu peito?"


	13. XIII

**Capítulo 13**

_**Disclaimer: **__Não me pertencem! Os personagens assim como o contexto e os ambientes são todos da Naoko Takeuchi._

Usagi soltou um grito de sincera alegria. Mamoru estava sem palavras e apenas olhava para Rei com os olhos arregalados. De tudo o que poderia acontecer, aquilo não estava sendo esperado por ele. Quando Minako lhe disse para olhar Rei, imaginou que ela estava contando com algum tipo de reação com o Cristal Dourado, mas ele não tinha feito nada. Nada mesmo. E, mesmo assim, Rei tinha aberto os olhos, ela tinha se movido e falado! Aliás, ela ainda estava falando.

"É sério. Esse negócio é gelado demais, tira de mim." – Rei falou com a voz fraca. Mamoru afastou o estetoscópio com rapidez ainda meio assustado com a voz dela. – "O que foi, Mamoru-san? Nunca me viu?"

"REIIIII-CHAAAAN!" – Usagi brotou do nada, entre Mamoru e a cama, e se jogou em cima da amiga.

"Mas o que!?" – Rei resmungou irritada – "Qual o seu problema? Aliás, qual é o problema com vocês? Onde estou?"

"Você está viva!" – Usagi falou com entusiasmo.

"Claro que estou, oras... Por que não estaria?" – Rei respondeu passando as mãos pelos cabelos desarrumados e ficando visivelmente preocupada – "Onde está a Minako?"

"Ela estava agora pouco aqui junto com o Zachary, mas já foi." – Usagi respondeu com prontidão.

"Com quem?!" – Rei perguntou de surpresa – "Qual é? Ela não sabe ficar com um só não?"

"Bom... Eu comentei isso com ela." – Usagi se sentou na cama enquanto começava a divagar sobre o assunto – "Mas nem acho que seja um problema muito grande porque a Ami-chan tem um namorado e ela não vai ligar, não é?"

"O Kunzite deve ligar." – Rei comentou com uma expressão que estava entre a zombaria e uma leve preocupação – "Aliás, alguém contou para ele sobre aquele carinha lá...? O Ace?"

"Ohhhhh!" – Usagi cobriu a boca com a própria mão – "Nem tinha me lembrando disso! Será que eles se conhecem?"

"Usagi, eu não acho que seja interessante apresentar os dois... Algo me diz que isso pode ser... Explosivo." – Rei comentou com um sorriso. Ela tinha certeza absoluta que os dois deveriam se conhecer a tempos e que, provavelmente, se odiavam com tanta intensidade que não poderiam ficar na mesma sala por muito tempo.

"Rei, você... Está bem?" – Mamoru perguntou finalmente.

Rei levantou o olhar para ele sem entender o tom que ele estava usando. Na verdade ela não estava entendendo o que estava fazendo ali e com os dois príncipes. A última coisa que lembrava era de estar com a Minako no parquinho e... E, neste momento, ela não teve uma sensação boa sobre o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

><p>Ami estava revisando o mesmo trecho pela milésima vez. Estava com dificuldade em se concentrar, mas nem por isso estava disposta a desistir. Ela tinha que estudar aquela matéria ainda nessa semana se quisesse seguir o cronograma. Em uma última tentativa de se esforçar foi atrapalhada por alguém sentando na mesma mesa que ela.<p>

"Posso me sentar aqui?" – a voz era suave, quase hesitante.

"Você já se sentou, Zachary-san." – Ami respondeu com cuidado, desistindo completamente de continuar o que estava fazendo.

"Desculpe, mas não tem mesas vazias. E eu pensei que você não ligaria, mas tudo bem, eu posso ir..." – ele falou já se levantando.

"Por favor, Zachary, se sente." – Ami falou com um tom mais enfático.

O rapaz se sentou automaticamente como se não pudesse fazer outra coisa a não ser obedecer a garota na sua frente. Ficou olhando para ela sem saber o que fazer enquanto Ami fingia ler algumas anotações.

"Você queria se sentar para ficar me olhando?" – ela perguntou sem levantar o olhar.

"Não... Minha ideia original era estudar... Mas eu te vi e pensei que podíamos conversar." – ele respondeu com hesitação.

Ami mordeu o lábio inferior antes de fechar o livro e olhar para ele. Não se sentia preparada para conversar qualquer coisa que fosse com ele. Mas também tinha noção de que talvez nunca se sentisse pronta para isso.

"Tudo bem para você?" – ele perguntou um pouco mais inseguro.

"Ah... Claro, sim... Tudo bem."

"Você sabe que não quero o seu mal." – Zachary falou com cuidado – "Eu sei que em determinado momento, eu deixei de me preocupar com o seu bem estar e segurança. E não gosto de usar a desculpa de estar sob o controle de outra pessoa, tenho minhas culpas também. Mas isso foi no passado e tudo o que eu quero é que continue lá."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" – Ami perguntou com uma voz baixa, bem mais baixa do que era necessária para o local.

"Quer dizer que eu quero uma outra chance para fazer as coisas certas." – ele respondeu sem nenhum pingo da hesitação inicial.

"E-eu tenho namorado." – Ami respondeu corando até o pescoço.

"Bom... Não estou te pedindo em casamento e nem nada do estilo." – ele respondeu com sinceridade, não conseguindo evitar um sorriso enviesado.

"Não! Eu não estou insinuando nada!" – o nervosismo da garota crescia na mesma proporção que o sorriso do rapaz – "E-eu só comentei que tenho um namorado e... Ai, meu Deus! Não quis dar indireta de nada!"

"Está tudo bem, Ami-san." – ele falou com naturalidade ao mesmo tempo que apoiava as costas no encosto da cadeira enlaçava os próprios dedos sobre a mesa – "Eu entendi muito bem. Minha ideia inicial não era este tipo de abordagem, mas é mais agradável trabalhar com os fatos bem expostos."

"Como?" – Ami se sentia confusa e embaraçada .

"Estou te pedindo um voto de..." – ele parou no meio da frase, meditando no que falaria a seguir – "Acredito que um voto de confiança seria pedir muito... Então, uma oportunidade para provar que posso fazer as coisas certas."

"Não é bem para mim que você deve pedir isto, você sabe." – Ami respondeu com calma.

"Na minha opinião é para você sim." – ele respondeu com sinceridade.

"Mas não sou eu quem decide isto ou quem vai falar para os outros o que fazer." – Ami argumentou, nesta altura já esquecida do cronograma de estudo que queria seguir mais cedo.

"Acho que você não entendeu." – ele respondeu com um suspiro – "O que quero é que _você_ me dê uma outra chance. As outras senshis não me interessa, estou preocupado apenas com a sua opinião."

"Eu já te disse que tenho..."

"Poe favor, Ami!" – ele quase estourou desta vez, mas sem chegar aumentar o tom de voz – "Não estourou aqui tentando te seduzir e te levar para o lado mau! Eu seu que a Venus pode me aceitar como um companheiro de luta, que a Jupiter vai ser mais arredia a isto, mas, eventualmente, concordará. Sei que a princesa, com todo aquele amor e bom coração, já nos tem como aliados. Quero que _você_ pense sobre isto. Só isto!"

Quando ele terminou de falar estava quase tremendo, só não sabia dizer o porquê disto. Ami estava lívida e não sabia como reagir. Zachary a olhou por algum instante, antes de levantar da mesa e sair sem falar mais nada.

* * *

><p>Rei estava olhando de Mamoru para Usagi e de Usagi para Mamoru há algum tempo. Ela tinha ouvido toda a história que eles lhe tinham contado, mas aquilo não fazia sentido. Nenhum sentido.<p>

"Eu estava morta?" – ela perguntou finalmente.

"Sim." – Usagi respondeu de prontidão, o que foi seguido por um protesto exagerado de Mamoru.

"Não, não estava!" – o homem começou a explicar – "Você parecia morta, mas não estava. Entende?"

"Não, não entendo." – Rei respondeu com uma expressão perdida.

"Mas ela não tinha pulsação e nem respirava!" – Usagi reclamou como se fosse uma criança que insiste em tomar sorvete antes do jantar.

"Sim, mas não é que ela estava sem sinais vitais..." – Mamoru escolhia as palavras com cuidado para ser compreendido por ambas as garotas – "Ela tinha pulsação, mas era muito fraca."

"Você quer dizer que eu entrei em algum estado de hibernação?" – Rei perguntou com uma expressão no mínimo engraçada.

"Rei-chan é um urso?" – Usagi perguntou sem pensar.

"Não é hibernação porque humanos não hibernam." – Mamoru respondeu sorrindo para Usagi – "Rei, ao que tudo indica, talvez você tenha catalepsia."

"Que?" – Rei olhou para ele como se ele fosse louvo. Usagi estava com os olhos enormes de preocupação, já cogitando o que significava aquilo. Antes que Mamoru pudesse abrir a boca para explicar, alguém bateu na porta.

"Espere um momento, meninas." – Mamoru disse com um olhar de desculpas – "Eu já volto e explico tudo!"

Mamoru voltou algum tempo depois junto com Jason e Ned. Usagi abriu o sorriso mais radiante que conseguia. Rei se ajeitou na cama desconfortavelmente enquanto Ned olhava para ela com uma surpresa contida. O rosto de Jason tinha uma expressão difícil de decifrar.

"Qual é o problema, hein?" – Rei perguntou já incomodada com o olhar de Jason.

"Você está viva..." – Ned respondeu com cuidado, não queria cutucar a fúria adormecida da garota.

"Sim, isso é meio óbvio." – Rei respondeu desviando o olhar de Jason para Ned.

"A Rei estava hibernando ou alguma coisa do tipo." – Usagi respondeu alegremente. Ned levantou uma sobrancelha para Mamoru como quem pergunta do que se tratava aquilo. Enquanto Jason ainda olhava fixamente para Rei.

"Olha aqui, cara, ou você para de olhar para mim e fala alguma coisa ou some da minha frente!" – Rei disparou para Jason que ainda estava imóvel – "Hein?!"

Jason franziu o cenho como se concentrasse com muita força em alguma coisa, segundos antes de avançar em direção a Rei, sem falar nada. Antes de Rei falar qualquer coisa ou Ned e Mamoru reagirem, Jason puxou Rei da cama sem nenhuma dificuldade e a abraçou com mais força do que era necessário.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" – Rei murmurou mais surpresa do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Estou te abraçando." – Jason respondeu com simplicidade sem fazer sinal de que a soltaria.

"Err... Por que?" – Rei perguntou com suavidade.

"Porque eu quero, oras!" – Jason respondeu imediatamente como se os motivos dele fossem óbvios demais para alguém perguntar sobre.

"Você está me sufocando." – Rei observou.

"Estou feliz que esteja viva..." – ele murmurou baixinho contra o ouvido dela – "E que não esteja tentando me matar agora, apesar de não estar correspondendo o abraço... Mas, de qualquer forma, isso é melhor do que nada."

"Éé... O que?" – Rei ficou bastante confusa com o comentário dele.

"Vocês querem que a gente saia para ficarem mais a vontade?" – Ned perguntou sem esconder o tom de divertimento na voz.

"Saiam daqui!" – Jason respondeu sem nem mesmo olhar para qualquer um deles. Rei ainda estava imóvel sem saber com reagir.

Ao ouvir o som de passos se afastando, Jason colocou as mãos sobre o rosto de Rei, fazendo com que ela o olhasse.

"Eu sei que você tem alguém e provavelmente não está nem ai para mim. Não vou dar uma de louco e falar que você tem que largar o cara para ficar comigo." – ele começou a falar compulsivamente – "Eu posso... Não, não posso aceitar... Mas não posso te obrigar a nada, por mais que eu queira... Bom... Estou começando a falar coisas desnecessárias... Mas você poderia fazer o favor de se manter vida? Talvez até consiga lidar com você estando com outro, mas morrendo não!"

"Jason...?" – Rei falou suavemente.

"Vai me bater agora?" – ele perguntou sem esconder um tom de preocupação na voz.

"Cala a boca!" – Rei ordenou antes de puxar o rosto dele contra o dela, o beijando.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong> Desculpem a demora!


	14. XIV

**Capítulo 14**

_**Disclaimer: **__Não me pertencem! Os personagens assim como o contexto e os ambientes são todos da Naoko Takeuchi._

Eles estavam andando lado a lado em silêncio há algum tempo. Minako olhava constantemente, da forma mais discreta que conseguia, para ele enquanto pensava que ele não estava olhando. Kevin, por sua vez, ficava cada vez mais tenso. Andava com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia diminuir a imagem do desconforto que sentia.

"Eu acho que levar alguém em casa não exclui conversas." – Minako comentou com um tom suave.

"Eu não tenho ideia do que conversar com você, Minako." – Kevin respondeu em um tom sério.

"Bom... Essa é uma situação complemente nova para mim..." – Minako falou com um sorriso no rosto – "Mas, não menos estranha..."

"Na verdade, você é a única responsável por isto." – ele ainda estava sério e não a olhava.

"Sério?" – Minako abriu mais ainda o sorriso, encontrando a expressão dura dele e, nem por isso, desfazendo o sorriso – "Nunca fui acusada de provocar situações ruins."

"Acredito que as pessoas tenham dificuldades de te acusar de qualquer coisa." – ele comentou com suavidade.

"Por que?" – Minako perguntou com uma genuína curiosidade e completou com um tom brincalhão – "As pessoas me acham bonita demais para me contrariar?"

"Não. As pessoas..." – ele começou a falar com cuidado, ainda sem olhá-la – "As pessoas te acham tola demais para responsabiliza-la por coisas que provavelmente você nem ao menos tenho consciência."

"Nossa!" – Minako murmurou depois de um tempo – "Obrigada por me informar a opinião das outras pessoas."

O tom de voz dela era calmo, quase divertido. Kevin ficou calado por alguns instantes, ponderando sobre o que responder a ela. Era complicado manter aquele diálogo. Ele tinha acabado de ofendê-la e, mesmo assim, ela parecia não se importar.

"Por que você está agindo assim?" – ele perguntou com calma.

"Poderia perguntar a mesma coisa já que é você que está sendo rude." – Minako respondeu em um tom um pouco mais duro – "Mas eu sei a resposta. Então vamos ser práticos, vá e pergunte ao Zachary. Use a sua autoridade e obtenha a resposta com o seu general."

"É tão difícil me dizer o que vocês descobriram?" – Kevin parou no meio do caminho – "Você desconfia tanto assim de mim?"

"Não e sim." – Minako respondeu ajeitando o cabelo nervosamente – "De fato, não descobrimos nada, é uma suspeita. E, sendo bem honesta, você não está atrás da minha fé em você. Isto não combina com você."

"Como você mesmo me disse no hospital, somos pessoas diferentes do que fomos no passado." – ele respondeu com um sorriso desagradável.

"E isto nos leva a...?"

"Estou te dando uma oportunidade de fazer a coisa certa." – ele completou sem pestanejar.

"Por que, no momento, eu estou errada?" – Minako parecia estar se divertindo muito com aquela conversa.

"Eu sei que vocês suspeitam que o Danburite seja o responsável pelo ataque, Venus." – pela primeira vez, Minako teve certeza que estava na frente de Kunzite, o líder dos Shitennous – "Não queira fazer de mim um tolo. Eu tenho total controle sobre os meus generais, até mesmo quando eles acham que não."

"Então você estava me... testando?!" – Minako levantou as sobrancelhas de um jeito completamente infantil.

"Como disse, estava te dando uma oportunidade de fazer o certo." – ele respondeu sério – "Porque é evidente que você ainda tem sentimentos por ele."

"Claaaro!" – Minako respondeu de imediato, abandonando a expressão infantil de antes e assumindo um ar mais maduro do que o de costume – "Deve ser por isso que estou sozinha no momento e conversando com você aqui na rua. Sério, você merece um prêmio por conclusões rápidas, sem fundamento e erradas!"

"Não me venha com este discurso padrão." – ele respondeu sem se abalar com as palavras dela – "Você está protegendo ele."

"Francamente..." – Minako entrelaçou os dedos nos fios da franja e os puxando para o lado sem muita delicadeza – "É inacreditável! Você não sabe de nada, Kevin, nada! E não tem nenhum direito de me julgar..."

"Ah, não? Por que?" – Kevin abriu um sorriso que não combinava nada com ele – "Porque eu trai o príncipe no passado, claro... Sou um traidor, não é?"

"Não ponha palavras na minha boca!" – Minako sibilou irritada – "Não venha interpretar os meus atos e nem decidir o que eu sinto. Se você quer me chamar de tonta ou ficar tentando provar que não sou eficiente na minha função como senshi, tudo bem. Eu posso relevar isto, simplesmente porque eu sei qual é a verdade e não me importo com a sua opinião ou com a de qualquer outra pessoa. Depois de algum tempo isto não faz mais sentido. Mas você não tem o direito de aparecer aqui, do nada, e me falar sobre os meus sentimentos. Se você ainda tem dúvidas, eu não vou perder meu tempo me justificando com você."

"Minako, você está sendo injusta..."

"Você consegue chegar a um nível que supera todo o cinismo." – Minako respondeu sorrindo e Kevin sentiu dificuldade em decidir se era um sorriso verdadeiro ou não – "Eu briguei com as minhas amigas... Eu abaixei a minha guarda e você me chama de injusta quando me defendo? Tudo bem... Essa conversa acabou aqui."

"Minako..."

Ela levantou a mão sinalizando para ele não continuar. Minako estava irritada, muito mais do que poderia imaginar.

"Eu vou para casa sozinha." – ela completou antes de dar volta e caminhar rapidamente.

* * *

><p>"Jason...?" – Rei falou suavemente.<p>

"Vai me bater agora?" – ele perguntou sem esconder um tom de preocupação na voz.

"Cala a boca!" – Rei ordenou antes de puxar o rosto dele contra o dela, o beijando.

Ele não sabia bem o que estava fazendo. A única certeza que tinha, era a de que a sensação que sentia no momento era a coisa mais sublime que o tinha atingido nestes últimos dias. Claro que sua mente, bem lá fundo, o alertava que alguma coisa não estava muito certa. Esta não era uma reação esperada da parte dela e nada no diálogo anterior poderia terminar nisto. Mas, ele não se importava com isto agora.

Jason apertou os braços em torno do corpo dela, tentando aproximar os corpos o máximo possível, enquanto tomava o controle do beijo. Já que a perspectiva era de um final trágico, ele iria aproveitar causa do seu fim da melhor forma possível.

* * *

><p>"Deixa eu ver se entendi..." – Makoto iniciou a frase enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás do ouvido – "Vocês saíram lá de dentro porque eles estava se olhando?"<p>

"Basicamente." – Usagi respondeu com um suave balançar de cabeça.

"Na verdade eles estavam... Se abraçando." – Ned completou com o cenho franzido, como se aquela informação fosse complexa demais.

"Você não parece muito certo disso..." – Ami falou delicadamente.

"É porque, por mais que eu tenha visto, é complicado de acreditar." – Ned respondeu olhando para a garota.

"Imagina para gente que não viu!" – Makoto falou com um sorriso – "Usagi-chan, onde está a Minako? Ainda não a vi desde que saiu do hospital."

"Ela não disse para onde ia... Só saiu." – Usagi respondeu solicita – "Aliás o Zachary também não disse nada."

"Esse é o comportamento normal dele... Nada de estranho nisso." – Ned comentou enquanto Mamoru entrava na sala – "Príncipe, não será melhor averiguar a situação lá dentro?"

"Não precisa me chamar assim e..." – Mamoru parou a frase no meio como se tentasse escutar algo – "Ainda não tem gritos. Acho que ainda é seguro deixa-los sozinhos."

"Mamo-chan, você tem certeza que avisou todo mundo?" – Usagi perguntou preocupada – "Minako, Kevin e Zachary não apareceram ainda. E nem ao menos responderam."

"Eu avisei, sim..." – Mamoru respondeu acariciando os cabelos da esposa – "Eles devem estar aparecendo por ai..."

* * *

><p>Minako abriu a porta do seu apartamento com dificuldade. Sentia tanta raiva no momento que nem ao menos conseguia acertar o furo na fechadura. Quando finalmente entrou em casa, não hesitou em bater a porta com toda a força que conseguiu. Kunzite era, tradicionalmente, irritante. Em uma discussão era pior ainda. Mas aquele Kunzite que estava brigando há alguns minutos atrás com ela era diferente. O Kunzite que ela conhecia jamais teria duvidado dos sentimentos dela para com ele. Mas, também, Minako não podia argumentar contra as evidências: de certa forma ela tinha dado alguns motivos para ele pensar assim. Mas isso não significava que ela iria aceitar facilmente aquilo.<p>

De repente, Minako levantou o olhar e olhou para um ponto fixo da sala. Onde Artemis deveria estar... Desde que tinha voltado do hospital, Minako não tinha visto o gatinho branco. Aliás, não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que o tinha visto, sem ser quando as pedrinhas dos Shitennous desapareceram e ela e Ace tinham brigado. Sem chegar a mover o olhar pelo resto do cômodo, Minako sentiu o que realmente a estava incomodando.

"Você realmente precisa aprender a bater na porta." – ela sibilou irritada sem olhar para ele.

"Eu bati, mas você não estava em casa." – Ace respondeu de onde estava, confortavelmente instalado no sofá.

"Então decidiu entrar no meu apartamento, mais uma vez, sem meu consentimento, de novo?" – Minako perguntou ainda sem se mover.

"Bom... Aqui é bem mais confortável do que o corredor." – ele respondeu sorrindo.

"Onde está o Artemis?" – Minako perguntou, mudando de assunto bruscamente.

"Não tenho ideia. Quando cheguei aqui a casa já estava vazia." – ele respondeu com o que Minako achava ser sinceridade.

"Mesmo?" – Minako perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

"Por favor, Minako! Eu não fico fazendo mal a gatinhos por ai!" – ele respondeu exasperado.

"E o que você veio fazer aqui?" – Minako desencostou da porta da entrada, lugar de onde nem se lembrava de ter parado no meio do seu rompante de raiva interna.

"Vim ver como você está." – ele respondeu sério – "Fiquei sabendo que você esteve no hospital... Me preocupei."

"Ah... Você soube?" – Minako se aproximou com os braços cruzados. Ace ficou parado por alguns instantes observando a postura dela e suspirou pesadamente.

"Você está desconfiando de mim também." – ele afirmou com suavidade.

"Também, hum?" – Minako ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

"Ziocite foi na minha casa para... Hmm.. Conversar comigo." – ele respondeu evasivamente – "Ele desconfia que o ataque que você e a Rei sofreram foi causado por mim."

"Me desculpe se pareço desconfiada." – Minako começou a falar – "Mas os cortes que estão no corpo da Rei têm particularidades interessantes... Bastante semelhantes aos deixados pelas suas cartas."

"Você acredita que eu seria capaz de te machucar?" – ele perguntou com um tom magoado.

"Não sei..." – Minako demorou a responder – "Mas não tenho dúvidas em relação a você machucar a Rei."

"Então sou culpado pelo simples fato de não me preocupar com sua amiga?" – Ace se levantou do sofá e caminhou em direção a ela.

"Não te declarei culpado..." – Minako murmurou e antes de continuar a falar, recebeu uma mensagem no celular. A garota olhou a tela com os olhos levemente arregalados. – "Zachary está pedindo ajuda... Parece que ele está sendo atacado por um youma."

"Hmmm..."

"Então isso resolve tudo!" – Minako sorriu e quase que ao mesmo tempo desfez o sorriso – "Não que isso seja uma coisa alegre... Mas é que se ele está sendo atacado e você está aqui comigo, não é você, não é?!"

* * *

><p>Kevin estava andando sem rumo pela rua. De certa forma, sabia que tinha ido longe demais. Forçado mais do que deveria. Mas ele sabia que essa era a única forma de Minako tomar uma posição... Pelo menos Venus tomaria uma posição nestas circunstâncias. O celular vibrou dentro do bolso do casaco. Ele leu a mensagem sentindo o coração quase parar a cada palavra.<p>

* * *

><p>Rei sentiu as costas batendo contra a parede, ao mesmo tempo em que Jason a prensava com o próprio corpo. Ela não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando começou com aquilo e se ele estava se empenhando tanto em continuar, não era que ia terminar com aquilo. Era evidente que aquilo não ia acabar bem, além do fato de ela ter um namorado e de ter praticamente massacrado Minako pelos mesmos motivos. Mas, ao sentir os dedos dele deslizando pelos cabelos dela, não conseguiu pensar nas consequências.<p>

De repente, Jason bufou irritado e quebrou o beijou. Rei ficou paralisada alguns segundos, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, antes de abrir os olhos e ver que ele estava mexendo no celular. Rei sentiu uma das veias dilatar no pescoço, sentindo, agora, uma vontade incontrolável de bater finalmente nele.

"Você está mandando uma mensagem bem no meio _disto_?" – ela perguntou moderando o tom irritado, mas era possível identificar a raiva dela.

"Não estou mandando uma mensagem..." – ele respondeu com um olhar que pedia desculpas – "Eu recebi uma mensagem do Zach. Ele está em perigo."

"O que?" – Rei sentiu a raiva esvair junto com a cor do rosto de Jason.

* * *

><p>Ami estava olhando fixamente para o celular. Não sabia qual era a forma certa de reagir aquilo. Mamoru e Ned estavam agitados. Poucos minutos depois, Jason saiu do quarto acompanhado por uma Rei ainda de camisola.<p>

"Isso aqui é sério?" – Jason perguntou com o celular suspenso no ar.

"É..." – Ned começou a responder e olhou para Rei do lado de Jason – "Parece que sim..."

"O Kevin está vindo para aqui." – Mamoru respondeu como se não estivesse prestando atenção ao que eles estavam conversando – "E parece que a Minako não virá."

"A Minako não vem por quê?" – Rei perguntou cruzando os braços – "Eu levanto dos mortos e ela nem ao menos vem me ver?"

"Se você não notou, a gente está aqui!" – Makoto resmungou com um aceno de mão.

"Ah, eu vi sim!" – Rei respondeu com suavidade – "Mas é que eu não quero ver vocês."

Ami levantou a cabeça e olhou abismada para Rei. Enquanto Usagi e Makoto arregalavam os olhos.

"Errr... Garotas, nós temos um problema sério aqui, sabiam?" – Ne tentou se fazer presente no meio daquela bagunça.

"Mudança de planos." – Mamoru cortou mais uma vez a conversa – "O Kevin localizou o Zachary e a gente vai para lá. Meninas, vocês ficam aqui."

"Como é que é?" – Makoto se levantou de onde estava.

"Por favor, sem drama!" – Ned pediu educadamente.

"Eu não falei com você!" – Makoto respondeu para Ned, irritada.

"Makoto..." – Mamoru começou a falar com calma – "A Rei ainda está fraca e a Usagi precisa de proteção. É melhor que vocês ficarem aqui."

"Mas eu não preciso de proteção!" – Usagi resmungou e ninguém parecia ouvir – "O Zachary que precisa, oras!"

"E a Minako também pode aparecer!" – Mamoru continuou a falar.

"Mas o intrometido disse que ela não viria." – Rei falou enquanto olhava para as próprias unhas. Não existia nenhuma dúvida sobre quem era o 'intrometido'.

"Rei, não força a amizade." – Mamoru respondeu – "Vocês ficam aqui e a gente vai."

"Mas é que a gente pode ajudar!" – Ami falou pela primeira vez sem esconder a preocupação.

"Sim, vocês podem, mas no momento acho melhor a gente resolver isso." – Ned falou com cuidado – "É uma coisa nossa."

"Tudo bem..." – Ami respondeu timidamente.

"Depois a gente continua a nossa conversa." – Jason murmurou para uma Rei que estava meio constrangida.

* * *

><p>"Não é?" – Minako repetiu a pergunta para um Ace que continuava parado – "O que foi, Ace?"<p>

"Nada... É só que você é tão..." – ele começou a falar com suavidade, acariciando o lado da cabeça dela – "Mais tão ingênua."

"Como?" – Minako estava confusa.

Ace sorriu carinhosamente antes de ela começar a sentir uma dor aguda onde tinha levado a pancada na cabeça. A dor era tão intensa que Minako começou a ver pontos escuros antes de cair nos braços dele.


	15. XV

_**Disclaimer: **__Não me pertencem! Os personagens assim como o contexto e os ambientes são todos da Naoko Takeuchi._

**Capítulo 15**

Artemis estava chocado. Não poderia ter qualquer outra reação até porque, no momento, estava impossibilitado de ser mover. Ele tentou de todas as formas se comunicar com Minako, mas, além de estar fora do campo de visão da garota, ela não parecia estar muito concentrada em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse Kaitou Ace. Ela havia entrado de forma tempestuosa em casa o que, por si só, já era um mau sinal. E a cada frase trocada entre os dois, mais ele ficava alarmado. Quando Ace declarou que 'não ficava fazendo mal a gatinhos', Artemis sentiu ganas de arranhar todo o rosto daquele imbecil. Se neste momento estava imóvel naquele canto da sala escondido era somente culpa dele.

Mas, o ponto alto do horror de Artemis foi quando Minako caiu desmaiada nos braços de Ace, que nem ao menos parecia surpreso com aquilo. O homem suspendeu o corpo de Minako com facilidade enquanto olhava a sua volta, como se verificasse se estudo estava no seu lugar, e saiu calmamente do apartamento levando Minako com ele. Artemis percebeu o quanto as coisas poderiam ficar sérias a partir disso.

* * *

><p>Makoto estava se sentindo levemente incomodada com aquela situação. Rei parecia bem entretida em ignorar a presença de todos na sala, e provavelmente de todo o mundo, como se daquilo dependesse a sua vida. Ami se dispôs a monitorar o estado de saúde de Zachary o que era, ao mesmo tempo, um pouco fofo e realmente necessário. Ela já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha ligado para Minako, coisa que estava ficando comum demais nos últimos dias, e Usagi estava um pouco mais ansiosa do que o costume. No final das contas, as coisas estavam como sempre: agitadas. E por mais que Makoto quisesse culpar as circunstâncias pelo seu nervosismo, sabia muito bem qual era a causa real.<p>

A garota olhou, disfarçadamente, para o outro lado da sala. Ned parecia, para ela, imune a tudo isto. Mas depois de algum tempo, Makoto concluiu que na verdade, o 'tudo isso' não existia além da sua cabeça. Digitou inconscientemente o número de Minako de novo e esperou o telefone chamar. Sabia que não obteria resposta, mas pelo menos assim estaria fazendo algo. A ligação caiu na caixa postal, de novo... Makoto se levantou meio irritada, discou novamente e começou a caminhar pela sala indo em direção a varanda.

"Para que serve um celular se você não atende, hein?" – Makoto resmungou consigo mesma. Tamanha era a sua concentração que apenas notou que tinha algo no seu caminho quando colidiu com o algo.

"Não precisa quase pular em cima de mim assim, sabia?" – Ned comentou com um tom inconfundível de humor.

"Mas você estava lá!" – Makoto apontou para o outro lado da sala – "E agora está aqui!"

"Isso se chama andar..." – ele respondeu com calma.

"Em qual velocidade, hein?" – Makoto tinha esquecido até mesmo de telefonar.

"Na normal, claro." – Ned falou com naturalidade – "Você que não estava prestando atenção enquanto discava furiosamente nesse telefone."

"Eu estava prestando atenção sim... Sabia exatamente onde você estava." - Makoto respondeu teimosamente.

"Isso quer dizer que você fica me observando quando ninguém está olhando?" – Ned perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Makoto sentiu-se um calor absurdo atacando seu rosto, sem nenhuma dúvida devia estar mais vermelha do que um tomate e ela só podia culpar a si mesma por isso.

"Não foi isso que eu disse!" – ela respondeu sem jeito – "Eu sempre estou de olho em todos."

"Eu realmente não me importo com os outros, mas se você está sempre de olho em mim..." – Ned começou a falar com um sorriso extremamente suave, mas que não passou despercebido a ela.

"Não interprete o que disse deste jeito." – Makoto se sentiu irritada – "Você entendeu muito bem o que eu disse!"

Tentando esconder o vermelho do rosto, que ela já não sabia se era de vergonha ou raiva, Makoto abaixou o rosto e deu atenção ao visor do celular.

"Eu acho que você deveria desistir disto." – o tom de voz dele era sério.

"Claro que não!" – Makoto parecia surpresa e, de certa forma, incomodada com aquele comentário.

"Não acredito que ela vá te atender..." – ele continuou, ignorando o olhar dela – "Se não atendeu até agora, é porque algo está impedindo-a."

"Algo... Como assim? Você acha que pode ter acontecido alguma coisa ruim?" – a voz dela era preocupada agora. Ned não conseguiu evitar uma pontinha de ciúme ao notar como a voz dela suavizou ao falar da amiga.

"Eu não sei... Mas, não acho que ela iria desaparecer no ar assim... Não nessas circunstâncias."

Makoto olhou para nenhum ponto específico no horizonte. Todas essas mudanças bruscas estavam a irritando. Ela até gostava de mudar as coisas de vez em quando, mas não gostava de ver tanto perigo perto das amigas, mesmo isto sendo um costume comum. Suspirou pesadamente, ignorando o olhar fixo de Ned sobre ela.

"Você devia para com isso, sabe..." – ela falou com suavidade – "Nós não vamos ser mais nada além do que colegas de trabalho e, talvez, amigos..."

"Tanta certeza assim?" – ele perguntou sem alterar o seu humor.

"Uma das poucas coisas que sei, é que eu realmente amo o Motoki, então... Sim, tenho certeza." – Makoto respondeu séria – "Vou falar para o pessoal a sua suspeita. Acho que vamos ter que começar a agir de forma diferente em relação as faltas de resposta de Minako."

"Okay..." – Ned respondeu enquanto Makoto entrava na sala e a seguiu sem dizer mais nada."

* * *

><p>Zachary estava sentindo a cabeça pesada e dolorida, mas ao mesmo estava se sentindo muito confortável onde estava deitado. Bom, ele não deveria estar tão confortável assim, pelo menos não ao mesmo tempo em que sentia dores na cabeça e ombro. Quase que por reflexo ele abriu os olhos e percebeu que não estava bem onde deveria. Se levantou com cuidado e olhou melhor para o quarto como se esperasse ser atacado por qualquer coisa.<p>

"Não acho que seja uma boa ideia se levantar..." – uma voz suave comentou com suavidade.

O rapaz se virou bruscamente na direção que a voz se originava com um olhar surpreso. De todas as pessoas que ele esperava ver, Ami não era uma das opções mais prováveis. Muito menos depois da discussão que ele havia iniciado.

"..." – Zachary não conseguia achar as palavras certas para começar a falar.

"Eu acho que você não deveria andar sozinho por aí quando está nervoso..." – Ami comentou com timidez.

"Eu não estava nervoso." – ele encontrou palavras para dizer, apesar de não ser exatamente este o começo da conversa que gostaria. De fato, ele não gostava da ideia de ela achar uma coisa sobre ele que não era verdade.

"Bom... Você parecia." – Ami transparecia preocupação pela postura, com suas mãos em uma posição rígida sobre as suas pernas.

"Acredito que temos um problema em interpretar as situações... Ou você está sendo precipitada e concluindo minhas atitudes de forma errada ou eu não estou me fazendo muito claro." – ele se sentou na cama com cuidado e sem esperar a resposta dela – "De qualquer forma, você não vai poder decidir isso sem chamar outra pessoa, não é mesmo?"

"Não seja tão duro comigo." – Ami olhou diretamente para ele – "A ideia de te dar outra chance é bastante complexa. Porque, apesar de você achar que não, está me pedindo que eu confie em você e esta confiança se estende a outras áreas além da minha vida pessoal."

"Não estou pedindo para você colocar sua vida em minhas mãos. Só que acredite pelo menos um pouquinho em mim." – ele murmurou –"Você não pode pelo menos tentar?" – ele perguntou com um sussurro.

"Claro que posso... Mas você tem que me dar um tempo e... Espaço." – Ami respondeu quase que imediatamente.

"Você sabe que eu gosto de você, não é?" – o olhar dele era quase infantil.

"Eu sei... E também gosto de você... Mas não é aquele gostar de antes, é bem mais..." – Ami suspirou como se não soubesse o que falar – "Eu não sou boa em definir meus sentimentos e nem mesmo falar sobre eles, sabe?"

"O que você quer dizer é que as coisas não são mais como no _Silver Millennium_." – ele completou para ela com um sorriso – "Eu consigo... perceber isso também. Mas eu queria que a gente pudesse, pelo menos, ser amigos... Talvez..."

"Eu acho que isso é possível." – Ami respondeu um pouco menos tímida.

"Sem pressão, 'tá!" – Zachary levantou as mãos em um sinal de rendição, quase sorrindo.

"Por favor!" – Ami sorriu mais abertamente com o último comentário dele. Depois de algum tempo a expressão de Zachary ficou mais séria e ele se virou para ela.

"Como eu...?" – ele começou a perguntar.

"Veio para aqui?" – Ami completou a frase.

"É... Isso... Como?" – Zachary respondeu confuso.

"Os outros generais foram atrás de você quando você deu o alerta e te trouxeram para cá inconsciente. E eu fiquei responsável em verificar se você estava bem." – Ami respondeu com objetividade.

"Alerta?" – Zachary perguntou franzindo o cenho.

"Sim, a sua mensagem, Zachary..." – Ami respondeu olhando séria para ele – "A mensagem que você nos mandou avisando que estava sendo atacado."

"Eu não mandei mensagem nenhuma." – Zachary respondeu se levantando da cama.

* * *

><p>"Eu não mandei mensagem nenhuma!" – Zachary estava repetindo aqui pela... Nem ele mesmo sabia quantas vezes.<p>

"Cara olha!" – Jason o puxou pelo braço e mostrou o visor do celular – "Você mandou sim!"

"Cara, eu não mandei!" – Zachary respondeu imitando o jeito de falar que de Jason provocou risadinhas em Usagi.

"Vocês querem parar com esta discussão sem sentido?" – Kevin perguntou em um tom calmo.

"Estou falando sério!" – Zachary continuou ignorando Kevin – "Eu nem sei onde está meu celular. Alguém me acertou, depois pegou o celular e mandou a mensagem!"

"Me diz uma coisa, quem iria fazer uma coisa dessas?" – Rei perguntou realmente interessada na resposta – "Parece coisas muito especificas para simplesmente serem feitas ao acaso."

"Talvez alguém queria atrair os generais ou até mesmo nós para lá, onde Zachary estava enquanto..." – Ami abruptamente parou de falar.

"Enquanto o que?" – Mamoru perguntou

"Enquanto outra coisa acontecia..." – Ami respondeu olhando para todos – "É isso! O ataque contra o Zachary foi um chamariz, enquanto estávamos preocupados com ele, nos esquecemos de outra coisa!"

"Ou pessoa." – Makoto entrou na conversa neste momento.

"Como assim?" – Usagi perguntou sem entender muito bem aonde aquela conversa chegaria.

"Ou melhor, quem?" – Rei perguntou olhando para os lados, como se procurasse quem faltava.

"A Minako..." – Kevin respondeu sem nem mesmo levantar o olhar.


	16. XVI

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem e não ganho nada com isto, infelizmente porque seria um dinheiro bem divertido hehe.

**Capítulo 16**

"Por nada não, mas isso já está ficando cansativo!" – Jason comentou coçando a cabeça – "Acho que a Venus está precisando de uma sessão de descarrego ou proteção espiritual, hein!"

"Jason, cala a boca!" – Ned respondeu antes de qualquer um.

"A gente precisa ir atrás do Danburite." – Zachary falou para Kevin com urgência– "Eu acho que ele tem alguma coisa relacionada como isto."

"Está vendo!" – Jason bateu a mão espalmada na mesa, assustando Ami e Usagi que estavam sentadas próximas a ele – "Ela precisa de um banho de sal grosso, esse cara é um encosto!"

"Ele é legal, gente..." – Usagi argumentou timidamente.

"Usagi, por isso que não podemos levar em consideração a sua opinião sobre as pessoas!" – Rei respondeu para a loira – "Você confia em todo mundo!"

"Não é assim..." – Usagi respondeu.

"Desculpe, Usagi-chan, mas é verdade." – Makoto respondeu com um balançar de ombros.

"Kevin, eu estou falando sério!" – Zachary insistiu mais um pouco ao perceber que o outro ainda não tinha reagido.

"Ei, eu também falei sério!" – Jason reclamou enquanto olhava indignado para Zachary.

"Sério, cara! Cala essa boca!" – Rei respondeu irritada.

"Vem me calar então!" – Jason respondeu de imediato. Makoto e Ned olharam automaticamente para Rei esperando a resposta enquanto Mamoru já previa uma discussão épica e já pensava em como contornar a situação. Mas antes de Rei pensar em abrir a boca foi impedida.

"Vocês querem parar com isso?!" – Usagi se levantou antes de começar a falar – "Alguém tentou entrar em contato como a Minako-chan antes de falar que ela foi sequestrada?"

"Claro que sim, eu liguei para ela várias vezes e não obtive resposta." – Makoto respondeu – "E tem também a mensagem do Zachary..."

"Quantas vezes vou ter que falar que não mandei nada?" – Zachary pergunta interrompendo Makoto.

"'Tá, você não mandou nada, mas ela não sabe, não é?" – Makoto implicou com Zachary.

"É... Vocês estavam bem amiguinhos hoje mais cedo." – Usagi completou.

"Por que insisti nisto, princesa?" – Zachary pergunta com cara de criança que não entende porque os adultos são tão complexos enquanto Ami e Makoto olhando para os dois como se perguntassem que história era aquela. Usagi já estava discorrendo sobre o porquê ninguém devia chamá-la de princesa, quando Kevin se levantou e saiu sem falar nada – "Ei, Kevin, aonde você vai?"

"Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de onde ele está indo." – Ned cruzou os braços enquanto falava – "A pergunta certa a se fazer é: nós o deixamos ir sozinho?"

"Ned, vai atrás dele." – Mamoru respondeu a pergunta com agilidade comando – "Makoto, Ami e Jason, vocês vão procurar qualquer pista sobre o paradeiro da Minako ou achem o Artemis, ele deve saber de algo. Rei e Zachary..."

"Eu vou para templo." – Rei falou com um tom de voz que não permitia recusas.

"Tudo bem... Faça como quiser." – Mamoru respondeu sem querer começar outra briga desnecessária – "Zachary, você fica aqui. Eu acho que tanto você quanto a Rei precisavam se recuperar mais um pouco, mas ela quer ir..."

"Espera um pouco, ele vai ficar sozinho aqui com vocês?" – Makoto perguntou surpresa.

"Qual o problema?" – Jason perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada – "Acha que ele vai atacar os dois?"

"Não, quer dizer... Eu só acho que..." – Makoto começou a se explicar – "Vocês não são os caras mais confiáveis no momento."

"Sério mesmo?" – Ned perguntou – "Em uma situação dessas, você ainda quer colocar a culpa na gente?"

"Olha, eu sinto muito, aliás, não sinto nada mesmo. Vocês são suspeitos!" – Rei respondeu com tom desafiador.

"Eu não acredito que vocês estão preocupadas com isto." – Zachary começa a falar – "A amiga de vocês está sumida e vocês estão mais preocupadas se eu vou ficar aqui ou não?"

"Aliás, vocês não apareceram para uma coroação?" – Makoto continua – "Façam o quem tem que fazer e vão embora!"

"É evidente que tem problemas em perceber as coisas, por exemplo, não teve nenhuma coroação ainda!" – Jason retrucou com desdém.

"Parem com isso!" – Mamoru ordenou.

"Mamoru-san, eu não concordo com isso!" – Rei respondeu com um tom infantil.

"Você não concorda com nada, não é mesmo?" – Zachary perguntou com desdém.

"Ele vai ficar e pronto." – Ami falou com uma autoridade que normalmente não costumava ter – "Acho que, diante das circunstâncias, precisamos confiar neles, Makoto-chan e Rei-chan. Confiar em todos eles. Eu realmente acredito nisto porque, até agora, nenhum deles deram qualquer sinal contrário a isto."

"Mas Ami-chan..." – Rei começou a reclamar.

"Rei-chan, a Minako está desaparecida!" – Ami respondeu com mais veemência.

"A gente acha que sim, ela pode muito bem estar em algum lugar e só não está atendendo ao telefone..." – Rei argumentou infantilmente.

"Ela realmente acha isso?" – Ned perguntou diretamente para Usagi que torcia as mãos de forma ansiosa.

"Rei, é muito feio pensar que a Minako não iria nos responder em uma situação como está!" – Usagi responde com uma expressão aflita.

"Por tudo que é mais sagrado, Rei!" – Makoto exclamou surpresa.

"Você está extrapolando, Rei." – Ami falou com severidade – "Sei que está irritada e tudo mais, mas a Minako não é assim. Você não consegue perceber que está situação serve exatamente para isto? Para nós darmos uma chance para eles e eles provarem o que estão falando!"

"Eu acho que já demos chances o suficiente." – Rei respondeu com rigidez.

"Eu sei que vocês acham que eu sempre acredito nos outros cegamente. Mas se vocês, meninas, não derem uma chance para eles, como esperam que eles possam mostrar que estamos no mesmo lado?" – Usagi começou a falar com calma olhando para cada um dos interlocutores – "Nós somos uma equipe, vocês querendo ou não!"

"Tudo bem, então." – Makoto respondeu sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo com Ami, mas ela não queria estender aquela discussão. Por mais que tivesse sido ela quem tinha começado a briga, continuar com aquilo enquanto uma delas podia estar sumida era absurdo – "Ned, se você não for agora, você vai perder o Kevin!"

Ned olhou para ela e depois deu um aceno para Mamoru antes de sair porta a fora. Rei observou o sorriso disfarçado que Zachary estava dando para Ami que tentava não notar, mas sem resultados já que o rosto dela estava meio rosado.

* * *

><p>"Você não precisava me acompanhar até a minha casa." – a voz de Rei era distante e fria. Queria a todo custo que ele não estivesse ali.<p>

"O príncipe queria que você descansasse mais e mesmo assim você decidiu sair de lá." – Jason respondeu andando calmamente ao lado dela – "Acredito que te acompanhar seja um ato de precaução."

"Pois eu não preciso da _sua_ precaução." – Rei respondeu ácida.

"Você é uma garota muito estranha." – ele comentou depois de algum tempo.

"Eu não sou estranha." – Rei respondeu irritada.

"É sim... Primeiro me trata mal, depois me beija e agora fica fazendo de conta que eu tenho alguma doença contagiosa, apesar de que estou começando a achar que devo ter mesmo só pelo jeito que você está andando afastada de mim." – ele apontou com calma, ignorando a irritabilidade dela.

"Você é um doente mesmo!" – Rei fala – "Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando te beijei!?"

"Estava pensando nos meus lindos olhos e em como meus braços pareciam tão certos em torno de você!" – ele respondeu com um sorriso radiante.

"Você é irritantemente parecido com a Minako, sabia?" – Rei resmungou andando mais rápido e ficando um pouco na frente dele.

"É só falar que se arrependeu." – Jason ainda andava na mesma velocidade.

"O que?!" – Rei se virou para ele surpresa.

"Disse que é só falar que você se arrependeu." – ele respondeu sério – "Eu sei que você tem um namorado e, caso esteja arrependida, é só me dizer. Eu vou entender."

"Você sabia que eu tinha um namorado e mesmo assim me beijou?!" – a garota parecia estar algo entre constrangida e mais nervosa ainda.

"Para começo de conversa, foi você que me beijou!" – Jason respondeu um pouco revoltado – "Não me culpe pelas suas faltas. Se se arrependeu, ótimo, me avisa que eu faço de conta que isso nunca aconteceu!"

"Mas... Eu não me arrependi." – Rei respondeu escondendo o rosto com os cabelos.

"Então termine seu namoro com o cara e a gente fica juntos." – ele respondeu com simplicidade e voltou a andar.

"As coisas não são tão simples assim, sabia?" – Rei começou a andar de novo, tentando o alcançar.

"Não consigo ver o porquê de não ser." – ele respondeu.

"A Minako vai me matar por isso..." – Rei murmurou baixo, mas não o suficiente para ele não ouvir.

"Não sei porque ela iria fazer isto." – Jason disse com um sorriso aberto.

"Eu briguei com ela... Por causa disso, sabia?" – Rei perguntou com uma expressão séria e ao mesmo tempo constrangida.

Jason não falou nada e continuou andando ao lado dela. Rei olhou para ele como se esperasse alguma coisa.

"Eu sei que você não vai terminar com o seu namorado" – Jason falou depois de um tempo.

"Aonde você quer chegar com isto?" – Rei olhou para ele quando perguntou.

"O que quero dizer é que você não vai fazer o que eu disse, Rei." – Jason respondeu – "Nós nunca tivemos realmente algo em _Silver Millennium_ e não vai ser agora que vamos ter. No mínimo, você está curiosa com o que poderia ter sido, mas não vamos ser nada."

"Você realmente acha isto?" – ela perguntou com suavidade.

"Claro. Não vou dizer que estou feliz com isto, mas é isto que você vai fazer: esquecer o que aconteceu naquele quarto e seguir a sua vida com esse namorado aí."

"Você não sabe nada sobre mim." – Rei respondeu em tom de desafio – "Posso muito bem te surpreender."

"Então me prove." – ele respondeu no mesmo tom

"Você precisa parar de ser infantil, Jason." – Rei responde irritada.

"Eu não sou infantil." – Jason retruca em um tom brincalhão – "Não sou eu quem fica brigando com os outros para esconder as minhas reais vontades."

"Como é que é?" – Rei perguntou meio surpresa meio confusa.

"Você sabe muito do bem do que eu estou falando." – Jason fechou a expressão.

"Eu não quero ouvir mais nada." – Rei murmurou sem qualquer sinal de raiva – "Tudo bem? Podemos andar em silêncio?"

"Se é o que você quer..."

* * *

><p>Ned custou a alcançar Kevin por ter perdido tempo com aquela discussão boba e no momento estava seguindo ele de perto sem chegar a trocar qualquer palavra. Mas, no fundo, Ned estava aliviado por ele não ter ouvido nada daquilo. Kevin parecia muito mais tentado a entrar em uma discussão do que na vida anterior como Kunzite. Kevin entrou em um prédio sem mais nem menos e Ned o seguiu há uns dois passos de distância.<p>

"Estava tentando só te acompanhar, mas que raios você está fazendo?" – Ned perguntou quando o viu olhando para uma porta como se quisesse abri-la.

"Estou tentando abrir uma porta." – Kevin respondeu como se fosse obvio e sem olhar para o outro. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e a girou sem muitas esperanças, mas a porta cedeu ao movimento dele.

"Kevin, de quem é esse apartamento?" – Ned o seguiu quando Kevin entrou no apartamento olhando para os lados como se esperasse que alguém, talvez o dono do apartamento, pulasse em cima dele.

"Da Minako." – ele respondeu com calma – "Você veio atrás de mim só para fazer perguntas?"

"Não, vim para impedir você de fazer alguma besteira..." – Ned murmurou olhando para a sala vazia. Parecia que ninguém entrava aqui há muito tempo.

"Desde quando você me impede de fazer alguma coisa?" – Kevin perguntou andando pela sala e procurando algo.

"A gente sempre tenta considerar o dom da influência dos amigos..." – Ned respondeu olhando para Kevin.

Kevin contornou o sofá, ainda olhando para todos os lados, quando encontrou algo meio escondido em um dos cantos. O homem se ajoelhou no chão e pegou o que parecia um pequeno embrulho do chão com cuidado.

"O que você achou?" – Ned perguntou ao perceber a movimentação de Kevin.

"O guardião da Venus." – Kevin respondeu se levantando e voltando para frente do sofá, ainda segurando o gatinho nos braços que parecia adormecido.

* * *

><p>"Usagi?" – Mamoru chamou a esposa depois de algum tempo de silêncio. Depois de todos saírem de casa e Zachary, após muita insistência, ter ido se deitar, tudo tinha ficado mais calmo – "Usagi, onde você está?"<p>

"Estou aqui, Mamo-chan..." – ele conseguiu ouvir a voz dela da varanda.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, meu amor?" – ele perguntou a abraçando por trás e apoiando o queixo dele sobre a cabeça dela.

"Vendo o sol se por... E pensando." – ela respondeu vagamente.

"O que está te incomodando?" – Mamoru perguntou olhando para o mesmo lugar que ela.

"Eu pensei que as meninas iriam ficar felizes..." – Usagi murmurou – "Não pensei que fosse ter tanto desentendimento."

"Eu não imaginei que iria ser fácil." – Mamoru comentou com suavidade – "Na verdade, está bem melhor do que imaginei."

"Será que a Minako-chan está bem?" – Usagi perguntou levantando a cabeça para olhar o marido.

"Eu não sei..." – Mamoru respondeu meditativamente – "Mas tenho certeza que ela ficar."

* * *

><p>"O que a gente pode fazer para um gatinho acordar?" – Ned perguntou com uma inocência que chegou a surpreender Kevin.<p>

"Ned, eu acredito que..." – Kevin não chegou a terminar a frase.

Artemis estava se movimentando aos poucos e meio que espreguiçou todas as patinhas em cima do sofá. O gatinho abriu os olhos enormes e encarou os dois homens.

"Esse gato não falava antes?" – Ned perguntou curioso como se Artemis não estivesse na sala.

"Eu ainda falo." – Artemis respondeu olhando de um para outro – "O que não entendo é os senhores aqui."

"A Minako está desaparecida, ela não atende os telefonemas de ninguém e também não parece estar aqui." – Ned respondeu solícito.

"Imaginei que teríamos alguma pista dela aqui." – Kevin completou com um tom grave.

"Sim, eu posso dar uma pista," – Artemis disse se levantando com cuidado – "Eles estavam conversando e ela desmaiou nos braços dele. Antes disso ele me deixou paralisado, não pôde fazer nada, nem avisá-la."

"Mas quem é ele?" – Kevin perguntou educadamente.

"Danburite, claro." – Artemis respondeu.

"Eu acho que isto já está ficando ridículo, sabe..." – uma quarta voz se fez presente – "Tudo o que acontece é sempre minha culpa."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora: <strong>Confesso que não gostei do capítulo anterior (capítulo 15) então tive muito mais trabalho com este do que o normal. Bom, pelo menos o achei mais dinâmico apesar do tanto de discussão.


	17. XVII

**Capítulo 17**

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem, isso aqui é só por diversão. 

* * *

><p>"Eu acho que isto já está ficando ridículo, sabe..." – uma quarta voz se fez presente – "Tudo o que acontece é sempre minha culpa."<p>

"Não consigo imaginar o porquê de todos acharem que é sua culpa..." – Ned comentou ironicamente – "Ah, deve ser as testemunhas!"

"Testemunhas de que?" – Ace perguntou apoiando um dos ombros no portal da entrada – "Posso dizer, sem nenhum receio, que eu não fiz nada."

"Você realmente é muito cínico em voltar aqui e fazer de conta que nada aconteceu." – Artemis sibilou para Ace.

"Desculpe-me, Artemis, mas a última fez que eu estive aqui foi quando..." – ele parou de falar e olhou para Ned e Kevin – "Eles saíram eu sei lá de onde."

"Não seja mentiroso." – Artemis continuou – "Você teve há algumas horas atrás e levou a Minako eu não sei para onde."

"Eu adoraria ter levado a Minako para qualquer lugar, mas não fui eu..." – Ace respondeu – "Até porque ela não vai a lugar nenhum a não ser que ela queira."

"Ela desmaiou e você a carregou daqui." – Artemis insistiu.

"Isso até me deu algumas ideias..." – Ace comentou coçando o queixo.

"Só eu acho que não existe uma concorrência aqui?" – Ned comentou depois de olhar para Ace criticamente. Ace olhou para ele sem entender aonde ele queria chegar com aquilo.

"Você já acabou com a brincadeira ou eu ainda preciso esperar mais?" – Kevin perguntou com um tom que mais parecia uma ordem.

Ace mudou completamente a postura, desencostando do portal e cruzando os braços. Até então ele estava solto, como se toda aquela conversa fosse uma brincadeira, mas algo no tom de Kevin o fez ficar alerta.

"Eu não estou brincando." – Ace respondeu irritado – "Esse gato que está me acusando de algo que eu não fiz, mas definitivamente deveria ter feito."

A única coisa que Ace conseguiu ver depois disto foi o punho fechado de Kevin batendo contra o nariz dele violentamente. Ace cambaleou para o lado em choque, já que não esperava esta reação, tentando ficar em pé. No que conseguiu uma ajuda de Kevin e o sustentou, segurando-o pela gola da camisa.

"Isto era realmente necessário?" – Artemis perguntou sem realmente esperar uma resposta.

"Eu não sei do que ele está falando, Kunzite." – o jeito que o nome de Kunzite foi falado era quase com respeito.

"É claro que não sabe." – Kevin respondeu com um tom que já não era neutro, era completamente frio – "Você não voltaria aqui depois de sequestra-la só para fazer de conta que não é o responsável."

"Tem certeza?" – Ned perguntou ainda encarando Ace.

"Sim, ele não é tão inteligente para pensar nisto." – Kevin respondeu soltando Ace contra a parede.

Ace encostou as costas contra a parede, buscando apoio, enquanto tocava o nariz tentando sentir o dano da agressão.

"Se você já tinha certeza disto por que me socou?" – Ace perguntou observando o sangue nos dedos.

"Digamos que é o troco por uma estória que você inventou sobre eu tentar machucar a Minako." – Kevin respondeu estalando os dedos.

Ace estreitou os olhos para Kevin enquanto Ned se divertia com a situação. Não tinha nenhuma raiva ou desagrado pelo comandante, mas presenciar Kunzite, o primeiro general dos Shitennous, perdendo a compostura era algo que deveria ser apreciado. Pena que Jason não estava ali, os comentários dele seriam os melhores.

"Eu não inventei nada..." – Ace argumentou ao mesmo tempo em que Ned balançou a cabeça para ele como um aviso.

"Se não foi ele, alguém se passou por ele." – Artemis falou.

"Mas quem poderia ter feito?" – Ned perguntou mais para ele do que para os outros.

"A mesma pessoa que tentou matar a Mars..." – Kevin respondeu pensativo –"Ou que já estava tentando pegar a Minako..."

"Enquanto vocês ficam aí pensando, eu vou ao banheiro dar um jeito no meu nariz." – Ace falou sem esperar resposta de qualquer um deles.

Artemis esperou ele sair para voltar a falar:

"Minako encontrou Jadeite no Negaverso. Além de existir uma entrada por qual ela entrou, Jadeite também estava lá, o que pode indicar alguma coisa."

"Algo do tipo: nós sermos os responsáveis?" – Ned perguntou sarcástico enquanto Kevin apenas olhava para ele como se o repreendesse.

"Não." – Artemis respondeu quase que imediatamente – "Algo do tipo: ainda existe algo lá, no ponto D, que exercem atração em vocês, tanto shitennous quanto senshis." 

* * *

><p>Makoto e Ami estavam andando pelos possíveis lugares que Minako poderia estar enquanto Ami tentava rastrear qualquer tipo de energia que apontasse qualquer pista. Ami estava concentrada procurando no computador quando Makoto notou Jason se aproximando delas.<p>

"Você não ia levar a Rei-chan em casa?" – Makoto perguntou olhando para o rapaz que andava calmamente com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Sim, já a levei." – ele responde sorrindo.

"Err... Eu pensei que você ia ficar com ela lá..." – Makoto respondeu enquanto isso Ami nem ao mesmo tinha levantado o rosto para acompanhar a conversa.

"Bom... Eu também tinha pensando isto, mas as coisas nunca são como queremos, não é?" – ele começou a falar colocando um dos braços no ombro de Ami e outro sobre o ombro de Makoto, fazendo as duas andarem com ele – "Por exemplo, o Ned não conseguiu convencer você de largar o seu noivo e nem o nosso jovem Zachary obteve muito sucesso."

"Eu tenho um namorado, Jason." – Ami respondeu ainda com os olhos no computador – "Você não deixa uma pessoa com quem compartilhou tantas coisas para ficar com outra que surgiu do nada."

"A gente não surgiu no nada, sabe..." – Jason comentou, coçando um dos olhos – "A gente reencarnou da mesma forma que vocês e temos uma vida civil."

"Sério?" – Makoto perguntou se virando para ele.

"Claro que sim." – Jason respondeu sério – "Vocês estavam achando o que? Que nós brotamos do chão? Por isso, Ami-san, que ter uma pessoa com quem partilhar os bons momentos não é um argumento bom. Nós também temos pessoas assim."

"Tem mesmo?" – Ami perguntou olhando para ele – "Porque não parece."

"É uma forma de dizer..." – ele respondeu sorrindo – "O que quero dizer é que vocês estão agindo como se nós fossemos loucos que querem atrapalhar a vida de vocês só porque não temos uma vida. Nós temos vidas."

"Jason, eu estou bem com o meu noivo, está bem?" – Makoto respondeu por Ami que piscava confusa.

"Mas é a força do amor eterno, o encontro das almas gêmeas e essas coisas mais?" – Jason perguntou com um tom de voz de fingido horror – "Você pode estar trocando o amor da sua vida por um cara que não significa nada para você!"

"Você e a Minako são irmãos e não nos contaram?" – Makoto perguntou olhando para ele.

"Por favor, não!" – Jason respondeu sem nem mesmo pensar – "Já me basta o Kevin de líder, não preciso nele na família!"

Makoto não conseguiu evitar rir de Jason e quase se arrependeu quando viu Rei bem na frente deles.

"É assim que vocês estão procurando a Minako?" – Rei perguntou a queima roupa – "Só falta andar de mãozinhas dadas e sorrisinhos?"

"Que isso, Reizinha? A gente só está batendo um papo!" – Jason respondeu com um sorriso – "Isso tudo é ciúme?"

"Tenho preocupações mais sérias no momento." – Rei respondeu com a mesma expressão séria de antes e se dirigiu à Jason – "Me leve até o Negaverso."

"Como?" – Jason perguntou um pouco confuso.

"Negaverso, seu tonto!" – Rei repetiu sem esconder a irritação por ele ser tão lerdo – "A Minako está lá!" 

* * *

><p>Minako estava com uma familiar sensação de dejá vu. Não sabia onde estava, mas, ai mesmo tempo, o lugar não era tão estranho assim. Estava sentindo uma dor quase insuportável na cabeça e um esquecimento de fatos recentes que ultrapassava o motivo e como tinha chegado àquele lugar. Começou a caminhar em busca de uma saída. A última coisa que lembrava era de ir atrás de Rei. Aliás, Rei estava furiosa com ela e Minako não concordava nenhum pouco em ser o alvo desta fúria. A culpa não era dela, era toda do Mamoru-san e... Dos Shitennous.<p>

A garota se encostou-se à parede mais próxima ao sentir uma tontura. Era este o motivo de toda a raiva de Rei, os Shitennous. Minako ainda achava que estava sendo injustiçada, de qualquer forma ela também estava com raiva e frustrada. Muito mais frustrada do que outra coisa. Será que custava muito Kunzite ser um pouco educado com ela? Ou que ele esquecesse a toda a educação e a prensasse contra a parede mais próxima. Apesar de que ele tinha tentando fazer isso e ela não tinha o deixado continuar... Bom, Minako nunca foi conhecida por ser coerente.

Ela tentou lembrar mais uma vez como havia chegado ali, quando viu um pequeno brilho no chão. Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, pegou o pedacinho de pedra brilhante e sentiu um baque que a jogou no chão. 

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong> O capítulo está menor do que deveria, estava tentando escrever uma média de 2 mil palavras, mas... Não sei bem ao certo como devo escrever a partir deste ponto... Não que eu não saiba como a estória vai terminar... É só uma escolha de qual será a melhor forma.


	18. XVIII

**Capítulo 18**

**Disclaimer:** Não pertencem. 

Minako levantou praticamente na mesma hora. Olhou mais atentamente para o pedacinho de pedra em sua mão. Parecia de alguma forma com algum tipo de cristal escuro com a emanação de uma energia estranha. A garota soltou um gemido abafado, tendo uma ideia de onde estava e não gostando nada disto. Procurou, em vão, pelo telefone celular nos bolsos do casaco. O comunicador sabe-se lá onde poderia estar. Em contra partida, achou a caneta de transformação em um dos bolsos. Hábitos antigos eram difíceis de quebrar.

Ponderou por alguns instantes se o ideal seria deixar aquele pedacinho de cristal em algum lugar ou leva-lo com ela. Aquilo se parecia demais com aquele cristal que Beryl alimentava com a energia que tirava das pessoas. Minako já estava se sentindo mal segurando o fragmento, mas tinha medo de deixar aquilo em algum lugar e alguém o pegasse. Decidindo por guardar, mal teve tempo de abrir um dos bolsos do casaco quando ouviu passos em sua direção.

Ela se virou com calma em direção à pessoa que caminhava sem mostrar qualquer sinal de que não pretendia ser descoberto antes de se fazer visto.

"Oh... Você." – Minako nem se quer fingiu estar surpresa – "Onde nós estamos?"

"Sempre demandando..."

"Demandando, Saitou?" – Minako levantou uma sobrancelha – "Apenas perguntei onde estamos... E eu nem sei como chegamos aqui..."

"Você constantemente não sabe onde está, como chegou ou o que faz." – ele comentou com suavidade – "É incrível como nunca você sabe o que deveria saber."

"O que?" – Minako piscou para ele confusa.

"É isso mesmo que você ouviu." – ele disse seco.

"Tudo bem então!" – Minako respondeu virando-se nos próprios calcanhares e andando para o outro lado – "Vou arrumar meu jeito de sair daqui."

"Você nem sabe onde está, como pretende sair daqui?" – ele perguntou em um tom jocoso.

"Qual é o seu problema, cara?!" – Minako jogou para ele irritada.

"O meu problema?" – ele se aproximou perigosamente dela – "Você quer saber o meu problema mesmo?"

"Mas é claro! Se eu não quisesse não tinha perguntado." – Minako respondeu com um sorriso travesso.

* * *

><p>Rei estava no auge da sua irritação. Makoto e Ami parecia não se importar com o fato de que eles precisavam chegar o mais rápido possível no Negaverso. Aliás, elas pareciam nem concordar com isso. Makoto chegou ao ponto de perguntar se a premonição dela não era efeito da quase morte de Rei. Ela tinha <em>certeza<em> que Minako estava lá! Ela tinha visto no fogo sagrado. E, para completar o quadro, Jadeite parecia o amiguinho de infância delas.

"Ah, não!" – Jason exclamou, interrompendo a linha de pensamento de Rei – "Vocês substituíram o Zachary! E por ele! Francamente, Kevin!"

"O que?" – Makoto olhou na mesma direção que Jason olhava.

"Devo acrescentar que foi uma troca desvantajosa para nós." – Jason continuou a falar.

"Eu sou obrigado a ouvir isso?" – Ace jogou a pergunta para qualquer um que quisesse responder.

"Sim." – Ned respondeu com simplicidade.

"Não há nada que possa impedir a boca dele de falar descontroladamente." – Rei observou – "E enquanto isso perdermos tempo."

"Você é sempre assim tão... chatinha?" – Ned perguntou para Rei.

"Olha aqui, seu..."

"Parou, parou!" – Ami cortou a amiga antes que aquilo virasse uma briga – "Eu estou sentindo o sinal do comunicador da Minako por aqui."

* * *

><p>Minako tinha noção que a situação estava se deteriorando mais rápido do que esperava. Era obvio que Ace estava irritado e, bom, ela não lembrava o motivo, mas devia ter feito algo. Ela era tão descuidada quando se tratava de Ace e sempre recorria a maldição para justificar o seu mau comportamento.<p>

"Acho que seria interessante que você desse um ou dois passos para trás... Ou talvez me dar uns 2 quilômetros de espaço. Que tal?" – Minako falou com calma, apesar de estar de estar com vontade dar umas pancadas nele.

"Minako... Para que tanto receio?" – Ace perguntou enrolando o dedo entre os fios de cabelo dela.

"Receio?" – Minako perguntou no lugar de responder – "Está mais para espaço pessoal. E você está desrespeitando o meu!" – ela continuou a falar antes de empurrar ele para longe – "Quero sair daqui."

"Ah... Mas não vai." – ele disse segurando o braço dela.

"Você enlouqueceu, Ace?" – Minako o empurrou ele de novo o que fez ele se afastar um pouco.

"Você é tão egoísta..." – ele murmurou.

"Como?"

"Tudo gira em torno de você, não é?" – ele continuou a falar – "Todos a sua volta te amando e nunca retribuindo."

"Todos me amando?" – Minako perguntou incrédula – "Você não tem o direito de falar sobre qualquer coisa relacionada como amor para mim! Você é provavelmente a razão para tudo!"

"Ah, eu sou?" – ele sorriu irônico – "Você sempre correu atrás de qualquer homem que lhe agradasse e nunca, nunca mesmo, sequer pensou em estar com um deles de verdade. Você joga as suas chances pela janela. Deixa qualquer possibilidade escorrer pelos seus dedos como areia."

"Pare com isso."

"Você almeja tanto uma coisa da qual não é capaz de ter. Você não é apta a amar qualquer pessoa, Minako. Você apenas suga o amor dos outros e não oferece nada em troca. Nem mesmo um obrigada."

"Já chega." – Minako sibilou – "Não vou ficar ouvindo isto!"

"A verdade dói, não?" – Ace perguntou.

"Que verdade? A verdade que você acha que é real." – Minako estava tremendo de raiva – "Você não tem ideia de nada. Pega o meu comportamento quando era uma pré-adolescente e decide que isso me define. Eu não sou mais o que era antes e, aliás, você tem muita responsabilidade nisto!"

"Vamos falar em responsabilidade... Onde está sua caneta de transformação, hein?" – ele perguntou mexendo no cabelo dela – "Esqueceu como se esquecia de carregar seu pó compacto, Sailor V?"

Minako estapeou o braço dele que estava estendido, tocando os cabelos dela.

"Você, seja lá o que quer, fique longe de mim!" – Minako sibilou enquanto apontava o dedo para o rosto dele. Sem pensar duas vezes, deu meia volta e se afastou dele.

Ela estava se sentindo um pouco confusa em relação à direção. Tinha a impressão de saber onde estava, mas ao mesmo tempo estava com algum bloqueio em relação a isso. Por sorte, Ace tinha decidido não segui-la. Após entrar em corredores aleatórios acabou encontrando uma enorme galeria com o teto alto e de forma redonda. A garota foi até o centro da galeria e olhou para todos os lugares com cuidado, girando sobre os seus calcanhares. Em uma das sombras, Minako conseguiu ver um vulto.

* * *

><p>"Está travado." – Kevin falou com simplicidade.<p>

"Como assim travado?" – Rei perguntou tentando forçar a abertura que ele ainda estava tentando abrir.

"Travado. Impossível de mover. Fechado. Lacrado." – Jason respondeu encostado na parede ao lado de Kevin.

"Muito obrigado pelos sinônimos, Jason." – Kevin falou olhando com mais atenção para o lugar que deveria ter uma entrada e só tinha apenas uma parede – "Tem certeza que era aqui?"

"Sim. Eu tenho um ótimo senso de localização, Kevin." – Jason respondeu com o mesmo tom de antes.

"Não existe outra entrada?" – Makoto perguntou.

"Não que eu consiga achar..." – Ami murmurou.

* * *

><p>Minako esperou o vulto se aproximar antes de reagir.<p>

"Rei! Você está viva!" – Minako falou animadamente correndo para o lado da amiga – "Eu sabia que você ia acordar e que aquilo era só algum tipo de sono estranho!"

"E mesmo assim você não ficou esperando." - Rei falou com um tom seco e frio.

"Como?" – Minako perguntou parando no lugar a alguns passos de distância de Rei.

"Você _sabia _que eu ia acordar. Sabia! E mesmo assim não ficou lá." – Rei respondeu – "Por que, pelo menos uma vez na vida, você não pode fazer as coisas como uma pessoa normal, hein? Esperar a amiga dar sinal de vida..."

"Desculpe-me, Rei... Não sabia que você fazia tanta questão de eu estar lá..." – Minako murmurou com o cenho franzido.

"Oh, e de todas as coisas que você sabe esta que é tão importante, você não sabia!" – Rei respondeu sarcasticamente.

"Nossa... Não tinha percebido essa sensibilidade toda." – Minako respondeu baixo.

"Você tem o costume de não perceber as coisas que não estão diretamente relacionadas a você." – Rei comentou acidamente.

"Eu percebo as coisas relacionadas aos outros." – Minako começou a se sentir desconfortável da mesma forma que se sentiu um pouco antes com Ace. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Você optou por eles, Minako." – Rei murmurou, Minako a encarou com surpresa – "Você preferiu eles a nós, suas companheiras de uma vida toda. Você trocou a segurança da nossa princesa por _ele_!"

"Eu fiz o que?!" – Minako perguntou ultrajada – "Eu nunca colocaria Usagi-chan em perigo!"

"Você fez isso, sim!" – Rei quase gritou – "Você está tão encantada por aquele cara que aceitou o que o Mamoru falou sem nem mesmo pestanejar. Aceitou a presença deles entre nós. Eles nos traíram MAIS DE UMA VEZ, Minako!"

"Eles estavam sendo controlados, Rei... Nas duas vezes." – Minako argumentou.

"Isso é uma desculpa!" – Rei gritou a plenos pulmões – "Você fica repetindo estas desculpas para tentar nos enganar dos seus bons motivos. Mas, me diz uma coisa, você consegue se enganar com essas mentiras? Você consegue pôr a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir em paz? Mesmo sabendo do perigo em que você nos colocou?"

"Não me responsabilize por algo que não é minha responsabilidade!" – Minako respondeu irritada – "A Usagi nunca esteve mais segura do que agora."

"Ah, claro!" – Rei soltou uma gargalhada de puro escárnio – "Você, que se autoproclama a líder, não quer ser responsabilizada! Você não sabia que é disso que as lideranças se tratam? Responsabilidade! Mas, claro, você não quer a responsabilidade de nada. Não entendo o porquê da Rainha Serenity ter te colocado nessa posição... Desde sempre, desde o Silver Millennium , você não é apta para isto."

"Olha... Eu acho que você deve estar com alguma sequela do seu pós-morte e vou relevar o que você acabou de falar, Rei." – Minako respondeu com suavidade – "Vamos, eu vou encontrar a saída daqui e depois que você descansar um pouco a gente volta a conversar."

"Você não entendeu, não é?" – Rei perguntou sorrindo.

"Entendi o que?" – Minako perguntou séria – "Que você decidiu acabar comigo e falar tudo sem filtro nenhum? Já entendi isso. Será que a gente pode ir agora?"

"Você não é digna de me dar qualquer ordem." – Rei falou – "Não vou com você para lugar nenhum. Aliás, nenhuma de nós."

Ao terminar a frase, Rei abriu os braços sinalizando quem era o 'nós' a qual ela se referiu. Ami e Makoto estavam atrás de Minako, cada uma de um lado. Elas tinham chegado lá silenciosamente, mais tão silenciosamente que era quase impossível elas terem feito aquilo sem estarem transformadas. E nenhuma delas estava transformada em _senshis_, nem mesmo Minako.

"O que é isto?" – Minako perguntou olhando para Minako e Ami de rabo de olho – "Um motim?"

"Uau... Minako sabe usar palavras complexas." – Ami comentou. Minako piscou meio magoada. – "Entenda, Minako, eu nunca achei que você tivesse capacidade intelectual para nos guiar por uma estradinha de tijolos marcados quanto mais em uma missão séria. O que você sempre teve foi sorte."

"Sorte e nós." – Makoto completou – "Porque, sem nós, nada disso nunca teria dado certo."

"Eu nunca disse o contrário." – Minako respondeu chocada – "Eu nunca disse que vocês não eram importantes. E nunca me achei tão incrível como líder. Eu sei que muita coisa foi sorte. O que está acontecendo, meninas?"

"Não se faça de vítima, Minako!" – Makoto atirou – "Você fica com essa sua falsa modéstia, tentando fazer com que a gente se sinta parte de um todo. Esse um todo que você criou só existe na sua cabeça. Nós nunca fomos uma equipe!"

"Como não, Mako?" – Minako perguntou com a voz beirando ao desespero – "Nós sempre fomos amigas, um time unidos pelo mesmo interesse: proteger a Usagi!"

"Mesmo interesse?" – Ami perguntou surpresa – "Você, em nenhum momento, perguntou para nós o que achávamos sobre a volta do Shittennous!"

"Mas o Mamoru não me deu opção. Ele queria os generais dele e falou para eu convencer vocês!" – Minako argumentou.

"Agora ela está com essa mania." – Rei comentou com um sorriso que não combinava com ela – "Culpar os outros pelas falhas dela. Ela quer nos convencer de que a culpa é do príncipe!"

"Como se pudesse ser!" – Makoto respondeu a Rei – "Ele, ao contrário de você, Minako, jamais colocaria a Usagi em perigo!"

"Meninas, eu jamais faria isso!" – Minako já estava à beira das lágrimas. Ela sabia desde o princípio disto tudo, do possível perigo que era aceitar a presença dos generais. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela acreditava que as pessoas mereciam ser outra chance. Se Mamoru e Usagi que eram tão bons podiam acreditar nisso, por que não ela?

"Mas você fez..."

Minako paralisou ao ouvir a voz sem impedir as lágrimas de escorrem pelo seu rosto. De todas as pessoas do mundo, ela não esperava ouvir isto _dela_.

"Usagi-chan?" – Minako murmurou como se quisesse se certificar.

"Não me chame assim." – Usagi respondeu enquanto Minako sentia uma ponta no peito – "Você me decepcionou, Minako... Mais tanto que não consigo nem pôr isto em palavras. Como você foi capaz de fazer isso comigo?"

"Mas eu não fiz nada de errado..." – Minako murmurou colocando a mão sobre o peito, a dor estava insuportável.

"Não fez?" – Usagi perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas – "Você preteriu, Minako. Você fez a escolha que eu pensei que nunca faria... Me jurou lealdade, mas mesmo assim preferiu os braços do general Kunzite a me proteger."

"Mas eu não escolhi isso!" – Minako respondeu olhando para todas elas – "Eu sempre escolhi você, Usagi. Sempre! Por que você está sendo tão injusta comigo?!"

"Injusta? Como você ousa chamar nossa princesa de injusta?" – Rei vociferou – "Você que está errada! Só você!"

"Por que vocês estão fazendo isso?" – Minako perguntou baixinho, agora segurando seu peito com as duas mãos – "Falando essas coisas horríveis... É como... Como se vocês lessem minha mente e jogasse na minha cara meus... pensamentos mais negativos... Sobre mim..."

Minako sentiu a sua visão turvar e fechou os olhos tentando estabilizar a visão. Abriu os olhos depois e nenhuma das meninas estava mais lá. Ela sentiu a cabeça rodar e uma fisgada na mão como se tivesse se cortado com algo. Quando abriu as mãos, que até em tão não tinha percebido que havia fechado, percebeu pedaços minúsculos do cristal, que tinha guardado no bolso do casaco, misturados com sangue. No bolso, na altura do peito.

A garota desabou no chão, sentada, se sentindo drenada. O que de fato havia acontecido. Aquele pedacinho de cristal negro tinha sugado a sua energia enquanto a desestabilizava com alucinações. Minako não conseguiu evitar o choro sufocado que explodiu do peito dela. O tempo todo fora a própria mente a torturando com as suas dúvidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong> Só queria dizer que demorou porque, como tinha dito antes, estava em dúvida de como ia desenvolver a minha ideia.

Espero que vocês gostem!


	19. XIX

_** Capítulo 19**_

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertecem. Tudinho da Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p>Minako nunca tinha sido muito de chorar. É claro que ela choramingava quando acreditava que conseguiria algo com isto, principalmente com o Artemis, mas chorar como uma atividade de expressar o estado de espírito ou como limpeza emocional, não. Mas, naquele momento, qualquer resolução não tinha muito valor. Ela estava cansada demais para pensar racionalmente e sentia que tudo era doentio.<p>

No fundo, ela sabia que era uma bobagem se abalar por aquilo. Eram só inseguraças com voz e forma. Se preocupar não resolveria nada. Tudo só ia ficar pior e ela não sabia se agüentaria mais.

Eventualmente ela se acalmou, não porque teve uma lembrança que a ajudou ou algo do tipo, simplesmente, não tinha outra coisa a fazer a não ser se acalmar. Olhou para os lados procurando algo para se concentrou e acabou encontrando vazio. A exaustão tomou conta dela.

* * *

><p>Depois de uma discussão que não ia levar a nada, Rei sugeriu que eles se dividissem para achar alguma forma de entrar no local. Kevin seguiu sozinho, sem parar para justificar a sua decisão. Para ele, todo tempo gasto hipóteses em vez de ação era tempo perdido. Ele sabia que Jason, tentando evitar a fúria de Mars, e Mercury haviam ficado para trás junto com Daburite, do quem a desconfiança ainda não tinha cedido.<p>

Agora ele estava andando por um dos corredores do Negaverso. Seria uma mentira deslavada afirmar que ele sentia algum tipo de nostalgia pelo lugar. Se pudesse escolher, jamais colocaria os pés ali. Ele já estava pensando em como era inútil manter uma posição em relação a qualquer coisa. Eventualmente teria que fazer o que não queria. E, o irritava sobremaneira , não poder manter uma posição. Apesar que se pudesse fazê-lo teria começado com Danburite. Nunca tinha notado como até a presença do comandante o incomodava. Claro, que a última vez que eles tinham se encontrado, tinha sido bem pior do que das outras vezes.

Ele entrou em um dos corredores que davam acesso ao salão onde Beryl ficava sem sequer tomar cuidado em ser silencioso. Ao contrário das senshis, não esperava que algo fosse levantar das cinzas naquele lugar.

Minako levantou o olhar para ele. Por um momento imaginou que o cristal negro ainda estava a afetando e ele era só mais uma etapa da alucinação. Não seria a pior parte ou talvez fosse... Ela não tinha mais certeza.

"Minako?" – Kevin a chamou monotonamente, mas com suavidade. Ela parecia acuada.

"O que?" – ela murmurou quase recuando um passo para trás. Quase. Mas ele percebeu.

"Está tudo bem com você?" – ele perguntou no mesmo tom. Era como se ele se esforçasse para não assustá-la. Minako sorriu brevemente ao pensar nisto. – "O que é engraçado?"

"Você está preocupado..." – ela respondeu baixinho, torcendo as mãos.

"É claro que estou." – ele responde com um tom mais objetivo – "Você sumiu. Todos estavam te procurando e agora você parece estar com..."

"Medo?" – ela completa se abraçando em uma tentativa de espantar o frio. Ela estava sentindo frio desde o começo, mas, parecia que, só agora o cérebro estava processando a informação.

"Eu ia dizer receio..." – ele respondeu analisando ela e tentando dar um passo a frente. Como ela não fez sinal de se afastar ou atacar, ele continuou até estar próximo a ela. Ele tirou a jaqueta e colocou sobre os ombros dela, tentando fechar. Por alguns instante, Minako ficou paralisada. A situação era incomum de várias formas. Normalmente era ela quem estava a procura da Usagi. Era ela quem estava cuidando de alguém ou cuidando de alguma das meninas. Mas, além disto, não era apenas a ação envolvida. Era como se pela primeira vez, Minako realmente tivesse percebido quem estava na frente dela, fechando os botões da jaqueta sem nem mesmo encostar as pontas dos dedos nela. Sem pensar, Minako encostou a testa contra o peito dele, inspirando profundamente.

"Eu estou querendo fazer isto desde aquela conversa no apartamento do Mamoru-san..." – Minako murmurou contra a camisa dele.

Por um instante ele não soube o que fazer. Ele queria tê-la em seus braços desde que ele tinha recuperado as memórias, junto com os outros generais, e estava esperando o melhor momento para isto. Ele estava tentando dar espaço para ela, que fazia questão de estar mais afastada do que o normal. Tinha falhado miseravelmente naquele dia no hospital e desde então estava bem mais cauteloso.

"Você não me respondeu se está bem..." – a voz dele estava abafada. Ele mesmo não seria capaz de dizer o porquê.

Ela se aproximou mais dele tentando absorver o calor que fosse possível. Ela tinha se esquecido como era bom estar perto dele. Calmo e reconfortante. Minako esteve tão ocupada em tentar garantir para as meninas que presença dos generais era o certo, que todos mereciam uma segunda chance, se preocupando com a segurança da Usagi e brigando daquela forma horrível com a Rei e também abalada pela morte dela, que tinha se esquecido que, bem no fundo, desejava que ele estivesse vivo. A única coisa que quis nos últimos tempos era isto: ter ele perto e que fosse possível tocá-lo.

No momento ela não estava preocupada se ele não estava correspondendo o abraço ou se estava a achando louca. Só queria aproveitar aqueles segundos de insanidade, antes que começasse a se arrepender.

"O que aconteceu?" – ele perguntou apoiando o queixo o topo da cabeça dela e passando, finalmente, os braços em torno dela. Ele agradeceu mentalmente por ela não ter interpretado a hesitação dele como algum tipo de rejeição e ter insistido com o contato.

Minako olhou para sua mão machucada ainda com alguns vestígios do cristal negro e limpou na própria roupa. Foi quando percebeu o quanto estava perto dele e sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Desde que ele tinha, praticamente, surgido do nada, ela estava tentando se manter mais afastada. Não era algum tipo de jogo para chamar a atenção dele ou algo do tipo, ela simplesmente não sabia como agir com ele.

Ela sempre salientava para todos que era a deusa do amor e da beleza, mas na prática, quando estava próxima a alguém de quem ela gostava, agia de forma exagerada e estragava tudo. E ela não podia estragar com ele. Não com ele. Apesar de uma parte da mente dela lembrar que estragaria de alguma forma, ela estava amaldiçoada. Aquilo não acabaria bem de qualquer forma.

"Foi apenas uma mistura de inseguraça com uns fantasmas do passado." – ela respondeu suavemente se afastando dele devagar, muito devagar, esperando que ele não notasse o rubror no seu rosto, mas sem conseguir evitar de sentir uma leve decepção ao sentir que ele estava deixando-a ir em vez de segurá-la – "Acho que a gente precisa ir..."

"Como?" – Kevin perguntou franzindo cenho. Se Minako conseguisse prestar atenção nele, acharia encantadora a expressão de confusão estampada no rosto dele.

"Você disse que todos estavam me procurando." – Minako respondeu cruzando os braços contra o peito e segurando o casaco dele com as pontas dos dedos – "Não quero deixar ninguém preocupado... Quer dizer, mais preocupados."

Kevin piscou como se estivesse tentando entender a mudança de comportamento e chegou a conclusão que ela estava certa em dizer que não era mais a mesma pessoa. A Venus do passado poderia ser contida em algumas situações, mas não se afastaria dessa forma, quase como se sentisse que fez algo errado.

"Claro." – ele responde por fim – "Eu te mostro o caminho, mas, antes, eu queria saber o que aconteceu... Como você chegou aqui?"

"Ah... Foi o Saijou... Apesar que eu... Acho que não foi exatamente ele..." – Minako coçou a cabeça se sentindo confusa – "Na verdade eu não sei bem... É que eu estava sofrendo umas alucinações e acho que talvez eu tenha parado aqui sozinha... Isso faz sentido? Acho que não."

"Não, não faz..." – ele comentou observando-a de perto.

"Olha, acho melhor a gente indo..." – Minako murmurou começando a andar e sentindo que tudo estava rodando. A próxima coisa que ela sentiu foi Kevin a segurando pelos ombros.

"Minako, você não parece bem..." – ele murmurou, colocando a mão sobre a testa dela, em um gesto automático.

"Eu só estou meio esgotada." – Minako respondeu baixinho. Ele estava perto dela de novo, muito perto. Ela não estava conseguindo se concentrar. – "Eu perdi muita energia combatendo as ilusões..."

"Que ilusões, Minako? Do que você está falando?" – ele já estava com a mão sobre a bochecha dela.

"Tinha um pedacinho do cristal negro... Ele... Essa coisa..." – ela respirou fundo – "Eu só não tive uns momentos agradáveis. Acho que foi isso que me atraiu para aqui..."

"Você tem certeza que foi apenas um fragmento?" – a expressão do rosto dele tinha se alterado completamente. Era uma expressão dura, era algo entre preocupação e um sentimento de responsabilidade fatalistica.

"Não achei mais nada e eu destrui o pedaço que eu achei." – a resposta dela era quase defensiva. Minako se sentiu como uma menininha sendo repreendida por supostamente não ter feito algo que devia ter sido feito.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Tenho! Por favor, Kevin, eu estou cansada..." – Minako reclamou infantilmente – "A gente pode sair desse lugar ou vou ter que achar o caminho por conta própria?"

Kevin chegou abrir a boca para responde-la, mas antes de conseguir emitir qualquer som, Rei apareceu do nada.

"Minako, você devia ter vergonha de estar aqui parada enquanto todo mundo está te procurando!" – Rei disparou irritada.

"Eu a achei, Mars. Não faça de conta que eu não estou aqui." – Kevin falou com tanta calma que Minako pensou por alguns instantes se ele tinha noção do perigo.

"Eu não estou falando com você, general!" – Rei quase vociferou, mas constatou com certa satisfação que Minako tinha se afastado dele.

"Pare com isso, Rei-chan..." – Minako murmurou cansada demais para entrar em uma briga agora – "Aliás, estou feliz em te ver viva..."

O último comentário praticamente destruiu a guarda de Rei, que deu longas passadas até chegar em Minako e abraçá-la.

"Nunca mais faça isso!" – Rei começou a falar contra os cabelos da amiga quando Minako deitou a cabeça no seu ombro – "Já me basta a tonta da Usagi sumindo e se deixando ser raptada por ai! Eu não preciso me preocupar com mais um tonta! Entendeu?"

"Entendi, Rei-chan..." – Minako respondeu com um sorriso – "Resumindo: eu sou uma tonta."

"Exato! No momento está ganhando até da Usagi! Já que entendeu o que eu disse e ainda aceitou!" – Rei retrucou mal humorada.

"O que importa é que eu sou mais linda! Então todo o resto não importa!" – Minako respondeu sem modéstia nenhuma.

Kevin pigarreou alto. As duas olharam para ele quase assustadas, como se tivessem esquecido da presença dele. Apesar de ele continuar com a expressão neutra de sempre, por dentro ele estava sentindo uma pontinha de ciúmes. Era ridículo pensar isto, mas ele queria que Minako estivesse abraçada a ele e não a outra garota.

"O que foi agora?" – Rei perguntou com um tom azedo olhando para ele.

"Eu estava insistindo com ele para a gente ir embora daqui." – Minako respondeu – "E agora a gente está enrolando em vez de ir."

"Exatamente." – ele respondeu seco e começou a andar na frente.

"Esse cara é insuportável!" – Rei comentou baixinho revirando os olhos – "Não sei o que você viu nele."

Minako sorriu de lado para Rei sem respondê-la. Ela tinha certeza que Kevin estava escutando tudo. 

* * *

><p>Saijou tinha conversado rapidamente com Minako sob a presença quase paterna de Ártemis antes de ir embora. Ela não entendeu muito bem a pressa dele em sair dali e muito menos onde ele tinha arranjado aquela marca no rosto. Saijou não era um cara chegado a brigas e muito menos de carregar as marcas de um embate explicitamente.<p>

Minako estava querendo falar com ele sobre a maldição, mas não sabia se era uma boa ideia... Talvez ele não levasse na esportiva. Na verdade, ele não levaria mesmo. O assunto era delicado demais. Mas de qualquer forma não poderia ser ali, no meio de todo mundo. Ela não queria nem saber o nível da bagunça que Jason podia armar se ouvisse alguma coisa.

No fim, ela contou o que tinha acontecido, em partes, claro. Minako omitiu a maioria dos detalhes e falou só o que era necessário. Mamoru teve que apartar alguns discussões que começaram sobre quem eram os responsáveis e eles acabaram decidindo que o ideal era voltar ao Negaverso e se certificar que não tinha mais nenhum vestigio.

"Sério, gente... Eu não senti nada quando eu fui lá!" – Jason comentou frente a uma Rei exasperada.

"Claro que não, você não tem sensibilidade." – Zack respondeu sem chegar a olhar para o outro.

"Eu tenho sensibilidade, sim!" – Jason respondeu indignado.

"Claro que ele tem sensibilidade, oras!" – Usagi entrou na conversa – "Ele sente as coisas."

"Não, espera... Que coisas?" – Makoto perguntou.

"Por favor, eu não quero saber!" – Ned respondeu do outro lado da sala.

"Coisas são coisas, pessoal." – Jason comentou balançando os ombros.

"Não piore a situação, cara!" – Zach respondeu.

"Parem com essa coisa de não sentir as coisas! Daqui a pouco eu vou mostrar o que é sentir coisas." – Jason falou mais alto do que todos – "Eu também estive lá e não sofri influência de nada! E nem vem falar que isto aconteceu porque já estive sob o domínio da Beryl. O que eu quero saber é: por que atrair ela?"

"Porque o Cristal Negro tem bom gosto!" – Minako respondeu com simplicidade.

"Bom gosto?" – Ami perguntou sem entender.

"Que você é uma gracinha, é fato. Mas vamos ser realistas, eu sou mais!" – Jason respondeu com seriedade.

"Eu realmente tenho medo do rumo desta conversa." – Ned comentou baixinho.

"Eu tenho uma teoria." – Ami falou quando percebeu que nem Minako nem Jason ia fazer mais piadinhas – "Eu acho que pode ser relacionado a Minako ter ido lá sem se transformar. O Jason estava como Jadeite..."

"Pode ser..." – Minako respondeu pensativa.

"Posso saber no que você estava pensando quando fez isto?" – Kevin perguntou sério – "Você se coloca em risco sem necessidade."

"Eu acho que ela não estava pensando de qualquer forma." – Rei falou acidamente.

"Ah! Que lindo vocês se unindo em um objetivo em comum!" –Minako falou sorridente – "Estão acabando comigo, mas estão juntinhos com amigos! Estou emocionada!"

Jason gargalhou de uma forma bem indiscreta enquanto Ned tossia para disfarçar a vontade de rir da cara do Kevin. Makoto e Usagi estavam dando risinhos que acabaram irritando Rei.

"Ok! Então a gente vai fazer uma limpeza no Negaverso." – Rei falou e o clima de descontração mudou.

"Eu achei que a gente tinha decido isso, Rei-san." – Mamoru respondeu com tranquilidade que beirava o cinismo.

"Sim... Mas estou tentando entender umas coisas aqui..." – Rei continuou a falar como se não tivesse o ouvido – "A situação ainda é estranha. Pode ter alguma coisa escondida nisso tudo."

"A Beryl não estava lá se é essa a sua dúvida." – Minako falou enquanto olhava para as pontas do próprio cabelo.

"Que você saiba." – Rei respondeu a olhando.

"Não. Ela não estava lá dessa vez." – Miinako continuou agora olhando para Rei.

"E nem da outra vez!" – Jason entrou na conversa antes que Rei falasse mais alguma coisa – "Entenda, ela não está entre nós! Nós não estamos esperando vocês confiarem na gente e depois matar todo mundo! Isso seria uma coisa estúpida de fazer."

"Na verdade, seria só uma outra abordagem." – Makoto comentou e sentiu um calor intenso no rosto quando percebeu que todos estavam olhando para ela – "O que, gente?! Foi só um comentário."

"Meninas, eu acho que vocês ainda não entenderam o que está acontecendo aqui..." – Usagi falou baixo, mas todas pararam para ouvir – "Isso é uma segunda chance, entendem? Eu sei que não é fácil, mas vocês precisam aceitar que, as vezes, as coisas não vão ser como vocês querem. Eles merecem um voto de confiança."

"Nós vamos dar um voto de confiança, Usagi-chan." – Minako respondeu a ela com um sorriso e lançou um olhar a Rei como se pedisse mentalmente que ela aceitasse pelo menos isso. Rei levantou as mãos como se se rendesse.

"Tudo bem, eu faço isso por você Usagi-chan. Mas eu ainda estou de olho em vocês!" – ela completou ohando para eles.

"Nada me deixa mais feliz do que você de olho em mim, Reizinha!" – Jason respondeu com um sorriso radiante. Minako e Makoto sentiram dificuldade em tentar na rir da cara de desgosto de Rei enquanto Usagi pulava de alegria no pescoço de Mamoru.


	20. XX

**Capítulo 20**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi!

* * *

><p>Depois de muito pensar a respeito, Minako foi até o apartamento de Saijou. Não chegou a comentar com Ártemis, ele não iria concordar de qualquer forma. E, de qualquer forma, tinha que ir à casa de Usagi mais tarde. Se não aparecesse, alguém iria atrás dela. Ela estava quase desistindo de esperar, já que ele não atendia, quando ele apareceu.<p>

"Que agradável surpresa." – ele estava sorrindo.

"Na verdade, eu queria conversar com você." – Minako falou colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco.

"Claro." – ele sorriu de um jeito que a incomodou um pouco – "A gente pode subir ou ir para algum lugar."

"Ali no banco da praça está perfeito." – ela respondeu já andando para o lugar indicado.

"Você parece um pouco desconfortável." – ele comentou quando se sentaram – "Se sente bem?"

"Eu só acho que você não vai gostar do assunto." – Minako respondeu séria.

"Acho improvável." – ele sorriu – "Você está aqui comigo."

"Mas poderia estar com outra pessoa." – Minako respondeu observando a reação dele.

"Ah... É sobre isso que quer conversar?" – ele levantou as sobrancelhas quando fez a pergunta. Apesar da leveza com que ele falava, era possível sentir alguma coisa pesando na voz dele – "Você sabia que ele me bateu?"

"Eu quero falar sobre a fortuna de amor, não sobre ele." – Minako falou tentando segurar a curiosidade sobre a agressão.

"Mas, seu interesse em relação à fortuna é por causa _dele_." – sorriso dele tinha morrido e a voz dele era levemente ácida.

"Não. É por minha causa!" – Minako respondeu irritada – "Eu acho, não, eu tenho certeza que mereço ser feliz!"

"Eu nunca disse que não merecia..."

"Eu quero continuar!" – Minako levantou a mão sinalizando para ele esperar – "Você me disse que jamais encontraria o amor, Saijou. Eu não sei se você tem qualquer tipo de poder tão... Grande assim, mas isto sempre me perseguiu! Talvez eu tenha alguma parcela de culpa em acreditar nisto, eu não sei... Só que todos estão felizes com alguém ou pelo menos tentando! E eu... Não consigo porque as suas palavras se repetem na minha cabeça o tempo todo!"

"Minako," – ele deslizou as costas da mão na bochecha dela antes de segura o queixo delicadamente – "você pode encontrar o amor."

"Saijou..." – o olhar dela era triste – "Quando falo em 'encontrar o amor', estou falando sobre amar também e não só em ser amada."

"Isto seria o suficiente." – ele respondeu.

"Não por muito tempo." – Minako retirou a mão dele do seu rosto e a segurou entre as suas – "Você sabe que sim."

"O que você quer se mim?" – ele perguntou sem encará-la, fazendo movimentos circulares som o polegar sobre a mão dela.

"Quero... Que você confirme que não estou amaldiçoada." – ela pediu sussurrando.

Ele ficou algum tempo olhando para ela sem dizer nada. Minako sentiu um aperto na garganta como se algo a estivesse sufocando lentamente.

"Você nunca faria isto, não é?" – Minako perguntou com os olhos úmidos – "Você jamais me livraria disto... Nem mesmo se eu te escolhesse, Saijou! Seria o seu argumento mais cruel em todas as brigas!"

"Você é quem está sendo cruel, Minako." – ele respondeu.

"Não ouse colocar a culpa em mim!" – ela retrucou, soltando a mão dele com brusquidão – "Quando você falou aquelas palavras para mim, Saijou, você selou o seu destino também."

"Minako..."

Ela se levantou sem esperar ele continuar.

"É melhor eu ir embora." – ela falou sem se comover com a expressão no rosto dele.

Ele também se levantou, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos e a beijou nos lábios e ela nem chegou a corresponder o beijo ou afastá-lo.

"Eu não preciso que você me absolva das suas palavras." – ela murmurou, tirando as mãos dele do seu rosto e se afastando finalmente.

* * *

><p>Ela chegou um pouco atrasada ao encontro na casa de Usagi. Quando entrou na sala, as meninas já estavam lá. Ela tinha demorado um pouco para se acalmar. As meninas já estavam conversando sobre a situação em geral. Com um prazo de poucos dias, eles conseguiram fazer uma varredura no Negaverso. Nenhum dos Shittennous parecia especialmente feliz com isto, mas não chegaram expressar em voz alta. Apesar de nem as senshis terem gostado daquilo.<p>

Elas haviam chegado a conclusão de que era melhor resolver a situação sem o auxílio das Others. O que agradou tanto a Mamoru quanto Usagi. Usagi estava radiante com tudo, como fizesse parte do plano inicial não só trazer a guarda do príncipe de volta a vida e sim inseri-los nas vidas das meninas. Makoto achava inevitável, já Rei achava extremamente suspeito.

"Rei-chan, isto é absurdo." – Minako murmurou tentando evitar que Usagi e as outras meninas ouvissem – "Você ouviu a Mako-chan falar sobre a coroação. Ninguém está trabalhando em alterar sua vida em todos os níveis."

"Isso foi o que um deles disse." – Rei respondeu séria –"O dedo da Usagi nisso pode ser com outras intenções."

"Ela só quer que o Mamoru seja feliz." – Minako completou com calma.

"E o resto de nós?"

"Eu tenho certeza que ela quer a felicidade de todos de um modo geral, Rei-chan..." – Minako franziu o cenho enquanto encarava a amiga.

"Sim, eu sei... Não me olhe com essa cara estranha!" – Rei respondeu e continuou depois de um tempo – "Eu me sinto uma hipócrita."

"Por que?" – Minako perguntou sem entender aonde aquela conversa chegaria.

"Eu beijei o Jason quando 'voltei a vida'.

"Não foi o contrário, não?" – Minako coçou a cabeça – "Você voltou a vida porque ele te beijou?"

"Minako, leve a coisas a sério!" – Rei quase deu um tapa na outra – "Isto aqui não é um conto de fadas!"

"Mas termos uma princesa, um príncipe, cavaleiros em armaduras brilhantes..." – Minako contava nos dedos os itens que ia falando – "Seria bem conveniente, não?"

"Eu estou tentando te contar uma coisa séria." – Rei retificou gravidade que a situação era para ela.

"Tudo bem." – Minako apagou o sorriso que até então tinha no rosto – "O que você quer que eu diga para você? Te acuse de algo ou qualquer coisa do tipo?"

"Não! Não quero!" – Rei respondeu de imediato – "Mas, eu acho que, de certa forma, mereço isto se for o que você quer fazer."

"Não quero fazer isto." – Minako murmurou – "É só estranho... Você que nem gosta muito de homens, está namorando com um e beijou outro com quem você nem queria conversar. Não me olhe com essa expressão magoada, Rei-chan..." – Minako colocou as mãos sobre os ombros da amiga – "Só quero te dizer que não é legal ficar com os dois ao mesmo tempo. E olha que eu nem posso dar conselhos assim para os outros..."

"Eu não vou fazer isto!" – Rei respondeu indignada.

"Então está tudo bem." – Minako falou suavemente – "Escolha um deles ou nenhum deles se você achar que não vale a pena."

"E se for o Jason?"

"Se for dele que você gosta, por quê não?" – Minako abriu um sorriso radiante – "Não carregue essas correntes para o resto da vida, Rei-chan. Coisas ruins acontecem, mas as boas não podem substituí-las se você não lhes abrir espaço."

"Você alguma vez se escutou e tentou por em prática as coisas que fala?" – Rei perguntou tentando disfarçar que estava prestes a chorar.

"Claro que não!" – Minako quase gargalhou – "É sempre mais fácil resolver a vida dos outros, você não sabe?!"

"Minako, você é uma idiota!" – Rei respondeu rindo.

"Não, não sou. Sou a deusa do amor!" – a loira respondeu mostrando língua.

* * *

><p>Minako acabou ficando até mais tarde para fazer companhia para Usagi. Mentalmente, ela estava tentando descobrir algum sinal evidente de mudança em Usagi depois do casamento. Mas ela parecia feliz, feliz do mesmo jeito de sempre. O casamento não mudava o fato de que ela seria feliz até mesmo sem isto; Usagi só precisava de Mamoru para ser feliz.<p>

"Tudo bem, V-chan?" – Usagi perguntou depois de um tempo.

"Sim, está." – Minako respondeu com um sorriso que usava só para Usagi – "E você?"

"Eu estou ótima e não fuja do assunto." – Usagi falou se sentando ao lado de Minako.

"Mas eu estou bem." – Minako respondeu como se achasse graça – "Eu estava um pouco cansada, mas já repus minhas horas de sono. Ártemis acha que eu repus até demais, mas ele sempre acha que eu durmo demais."

"Quero conversar sobre como você está, V-chan. Mas não sobre os últimos dias." – Usagi continuou a falar – "Você parece triste. Não começou agora, já faz algum tempo. Eu quero saber o porquê."

Minako levantou as sobrancelhas com surpresa e antes de conseguir responder, Mamoru entrou na sala acompanhado por Kevin.

"Pensei que você já estaria sozinha, Usa-chan." – Mamoru comentou após acenar com a cabeça para Minako e beijar Usagi no topo da cabeça.

"As meninas já se foram, mas a Minako-chan ficou mais um pouco. Ela acha que eu não posso ficar sozinha nunca!" – Usagi quase fez um beicinho ao falar.

Minako deu um sorrisinho e quando desviou o olhar de Usagi para Mamoru, encontrou o olhar de Kevin. Ele estava parado, um pouco atrás de Mamoru, com as mãos nos bolsos. Ele parecia estar tão à vontade ali que era como se ele sempre estivesse ali com todos eles. Minako sentiu seu rosto corar quando percebeu que ele estava a encarando com um sorrisinho quase imperceptível no rosto. Ela voltou sua atenção, para a conversa que Mamoru ainda estava tendo com Usagi sobre ela ficar sozinha e acabou perdendo o final.

Mamoru estava falando algo relacionado a um baile, que Minako não entendeu muita coisa e foram para outro cômodo do apartamento para resolverem alguma coisa da qual ela fez questão de não prestar atenção. Usagi deu uma risadinha um pouco depois de eles saírem.

"O que foi?" – Minako perguntou curiosa.

"Eu vi." – Usagi estava radiante.

"Viu o que?" – Minako sabia do que a outra estava falando, mas iria negar até quando desse.

"Aliás, isso faz parte do que eu estava querendo falar antes de ele aparecer e te distrair." – Usagi estava fazendo de conta que Minako estava respondendo de outra forma.

"Eu não sei o que o Kevin-san pode ser relação com o fato de eu estar triste." – Minako respondeu com um tom de voz que transpirava lógica.

"Bom..." – Usagi abriu um sorriso enorme – "Você acabou de confessar de uma vez só que estava olhando para ele e que está triste!"

"Eu não falei que estou triste!" – Minako retrucou sentindo o seu rosto esquentar de novo. Desde quando Usagi tinha ficado tão observadora?

"E nem precisa. Eu vejo, Minako-chan..." – Usagi respondeu com uma vez tranqüilizadora – "Eu tenho conheço... Conheço todas vocês. Você tenta parecer feliz, alegre o tempo todo, como se tudo estivesse muito bem. Mas, não está. Só que, desde aquele dia que o Mamo-chan me avisou para ir atrás de você e eu te achei na entrada do apartamento do Saijou-san, eu acho que... Ficou pior."

Minako parou de argumentar com Usagi e ficou apenas a olhando, sem saber o que dizer. Depois de um tempo, acabou desviando o olhar para a janela. Não estava conseguindo manter o olhar.

"V-chan..." – Usagi a chamou suavemente – "Você nunca se abriu comigo. Você não me contou exatamente o que aconteceu... Eu realmente acreditei que você e o Saijou-san iam ficar juntos. Ele parece gostar tanto de você... Mas algo deu errado e, desde então, eu só te vejo sozinha. Antes, você ainda tentava e até chegava a ter namoros curtos... Eu imaginei que você estivesse passando por uma fase de querer estar sozinha e parei de me preocupar. Tinha o casamento e outras coisas para serem resolvidas. Mas..." – Usagi pegou o queixo de Minako com delicadeza e a obrigou olhar para ela – "Os Shitennous apareceram... E eu lembrei que Venus e o general Kunzite tiveram um romance em Silver Millennium. Quando você ligou para o Mamo-chan avisando o que tinha acontecido, eu tive certeza que, após a poeira abaixasse, você iria ficar feliz... Com ele. Mas, até agora, o único vestígio de afeto, foi este olhar de logo mais cedo."

"Como você pode saber se foi o único? Você não estava o tempo todo comigo." – Minako respondeu em desafio.

"Eu sei porque você está infeliz." – Usagi respondeu com simplicidade. Minako fechou os olhos tentando buscar uma resposta, mas ela sabia que Usagi estava certa. – "Eu vejo isso quando olho para você."

"Usagi-chan, não precisa se preocupar." – Minako deu um sorriso fraco – "E você está errada, sim... Eu o abracei no Negaverso, então não foi só o olhar."

"E por que você não está o abraçando o tempo todo como gostaria?" – Usagi perguntou suavemente – "Por favor, V-chan, me ajude a entender o que acontece? Não quero te ver assim. Quero que todas vocês sejam felizes como eu sou."

"É uma história antiga, Usagi-chan..." – Minako murmurou muito baixo sem olhar para Usagi.

"Eu gosto de histórias longas." – Usagi falou certificando a outra que queria escutar assim mesmo.

"Até agora só o Ártemis sabe disto..."

"E se for da sua vontade, ficará só entre nós." – Usagi insistiu – "Mas eu preciso saber o que acontece com você!"

"Você lembra-se de eu te falar que o Saijou foi meu primeiro inimigo? Quando eu era Sailor V?" – Minako perguntou olhando de relance para Usagi buscando a resposta.

"Sim, eu lembro." – Usagi respondeu.

"Nós fomos para a China gravar um filme e no meio da gravação, ele me deu um anel e colocou no meu anelar da mão esquerda." – Minako parou um pouco e olhou para a própria mão como se o anel estivesse ali ainda – "Depois disto, ele disse que me amava."

"Isto é romântico, V-chan!" – Usagi comentou juntando as mãos como se ela fosse bater palmas.

"Não, não é." – Minako falou e viu o sorriso de Usagi se apagar – "Ele estava tentando me manipular, Usa-chan... Naquela época, eu tinha sonhos com alguém me pedindo ajuda. Eu não conseguia ver quem era, mas me chamava de Venus e pedia para ser salva por mim. Ele me fez acreditar que era ele quem eu devia proteger."

"Mas quem era?" – Usagi perguntou curiosa.

"Era, não, é você, Usagi-chan." – Minako sorriu – "Era as minhas memórias voltando... Eu me lembro de falar que gostava dele e ele me responder que eu estava mentindo..."

"Como ele teve coragem de te dizer isto?" – Usagi estava horrorizada.

"Ele disse que eu nunca levava as coisas a sério." – Minako continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida – "Que eu sempre substituiria o amor por alguma outra coisa mais importante. E eu... Fiquei com dúvidas se a minha única opção era ser uma senshi. Porque sim, eu sempre deixava algo para trás quando precisava me transformar e salvar alguém."

"Minako-chan..." – Usagi pegou as mãos de Minako com uma expressão desolada.

"Está tudo bem, Usagi-chan!" – Minako sorriu para animar a amiga – "Isto era eu com 13 anos, não penso mais assim."

"Eu sei, V-chan." – Usagi falou ainda com a mesma expressão – "Eu jamais duvidaria de você."

"Obrigada por isso..." – Minako sorriu lembrando-se do que aconteceu no Negaverso e em como ela era uma boba – "Mas, me deixa continuar..."

"Sim, sim!"

"Eu acabei me lembrando de tudo." – Minako continuou a falar sob o olhar atento de Usagi. No começo, ela não queria contar aquela história para ninguém, muito menos para Usagi. Mas ela tinha começado e agora ia até o fim. – "Saijou se revelou como o inimigo. Me contou que gostava de mim desde o Silver Millennium, mas eu estava apaixonada por outra pessoa. Eu o derrotei... Não era ele quem eu devia proteger... Precisava achar você e as meninas. Então ele me falou a fortuna de amor. A última."

Usagi estava com os olhos enormes, acompanhando cada palavra como se precisasse daquilo para respirar.

"Ele disse que eu nunca encontraria o amor... Que eu tinha escolhido o dever." – Minako murmurou a última parte – "E que isto seria para sempre."

"Minako-chan!" – Usagi a chamou com um puxão nas mãos – "Isto é um absurdo! Você é a minha senshi do amor!"

"Absurdo não... Irônico." – Minako sorriu tristemente – "Eu sou a senshi do amor, do amor dos outros. Vou sempre cuidar para que os outros estejam amando e sendo amados. Eu vou garantir isso para você e para as meninas."

"Minako-chan, você não precisa aceitar esta loucura!" – Usagi estava mais indignada ainda, tanto pelo Saijou que tinha feito uma coisa horrível como esta quanto por Minako aceitar isso como real – "O Kevin-san está aqui, sabia?"

"Fui eu quem o matei, Usagi..." – Minako olhou para Usagi. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes de lágrimas. Juntando os acontecimentos dos últimos dias mais a briga com Saijou e contar aquilo para Usagi, Minako estava se sentindo uma bomba prestes a explodir. – "Você falou para não fazer isto e mesmo assim eu dei a ordem para as meninas. Eu matei o meu amor naquele dia e quase matei o seu também!"

"Eu não acho que ele realmente se importe com isto..." – Usagi respondeu com cuidado, nunca tinha visto Minako tão fragilizada – "Ele vai entender."

"E-eu estou amaldiçoada..." – Minako murmurou enquanto as lágrimas caiam pelo rosto – "Se você observar, eu nunca estive com alguém, nunca deu certo."

"Porque não era a pessoa certa." – Usagi argumentou – "Agora vai dar certo."

"E se eu fizer algum mal para ele por causa disso?" – Minako perguntou meio desesperada – "E se for para eu ficar sozinha de qualquer forma?"

"Você seria incapaz de fazer isto, V-chan..." – Usagi respondeu tentando secar as lágrimas dela – "Se acalme um pouco!"

"Eu conversei com o Saijou hoje sobre isto..." – Minako falou olhando para as próprias mãos – "Eu sei que fui cruel em pedir para ele me livrar disto já que eu não pretendo ficar com ele. Mas, até quando eu quis ficar com ele, ele não deu sinais de que iria retirar qualquer coisa!"

"Você já pensou que talvez ele não tenha esse poder?" – Usagi perguntou com bondade.

Minako fungou em resposta e tentou secar inutilmente as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Aquilo estava partindo o coração de Usagi. Minako não era assim. Por alguns segundos, Usagi ficou preocupada de Mamoru ou Kevin aparecessem na sala agora e a vissem assim.

"Eu quero que você fique feliz e não mais triste!" – Usagi disse quando puxou Minako para um abraço – "Eu sou uma péssima amiga. Desculpe-me."

Minako sacudiu a cabeça negando o que Usagi estava falando.

"Sou sim. Você está sofrendo com isto desde que a gente se conhece e eu nunca tinha percebido." – Usagi estreitou o abraço enquanto acariciava os cabelos da amiga – "Eu devia ter percebido e feito algo! Trazer os Shittenous de volta a vida ou algo assim!"

"Isso não mudaria nada." – Minako respondeu com mais lágrimas ainda – "Não se trata de quem está vivo ou não... É sobre eu não poder amar."

"Não, não se trata disso. Você pode amar sim." – Usagi murmurou olhando para o outro lado da sala e decidindo deixar Minako depurar todas as tristezas naquele choro a tanto contido. Ao mesmo tempo, Usagi estava pensando em como ajudar Minako. Ela não aceitava o fato de Ace ter sido tão mau com Minako e muito menos usando ela como motivo! Ela devia ter percebido antes que algo estava errado.

Com o passar do tempo, Minako parou de chorar e Usagi se certificou que ela adormeceria, nem que precisasse fazer com que ela dormisse. Em alguns casos, o sono era o melhor remédio e, no momento, era o que ela precisava para pôr seu plano em prática.

* * *

><p>Minako acordou horas depois, abraçada a um travesseiro e com um coberto cheio de coelhinhos.<p>

"Sério que a Usagi me deixou dormindo no sofá?!" – ela resmungou puxando a fita do cabelo todo bagunçado – "Ela devia ter me acordado..."

"Isso seria facilmente resolvido se você não tivesse dormido."

Ela sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de descer um cascudo em alguém. E, levando em consideração a situação, teria que ser nela mesmo.

"Uma pessoa nem pode conversar mais sozinha..." – ela murmurou para si mesmo e dirigiu a palavra para Kevin– "Cadê a Usa-chan?"

"Usagi-san foi ao cinema com o Mamoru-san." – ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos do jornal que lia.

"O que justifica a minha ideia de que ela devia ter me acordado." – Minako respondeu se levantando e esticando o vestido.

"Ela achou que era melhor você descansar um pouco." – ele respondeu – "Já que você parecia cansada."

"E você entra onde nesta história?" – Minako perguntou com uma educação fingida – "É a minha babá?"

"Só se você for uma menininha chorona." – ele respondeu ainda olhando para o jornal.

"Encantador, Kevin." – Minako resmungou pegando a bolsa, procurando um espelho e verificando o quanto os olhos estavam inchados. Não, não dava para dizer que era por ter acabado de acordar. Ele estava falando aquilo de propósito. Ela bufou irritada e se sentou novamente. – "Você não precisava ter ficado aqui, sabia?"

"Sabia." – ele respondeu sem emoção nenhuma.

Ela estava com uma sensação estranha de que algo não era o que estava parecendo. Minako olhou para o braço do sofá e depois para ele, sentado em frente a ela:

"Você ouviu a minha conversa com a Usagi-chan."

Não era uma pergunta. Ele dobrou o jornal que estava lendo e jogou na mesinha de centro. Inclinou o corpo para frente e apoiou os cotovelos sobre as coxas, olhando para ela.

"Em partes."

"Pela sua cara, deve ter sido as melhores partes." – Minako comentou séria.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora: <strong>Adoooooro parar os capítulos assim! *sai correndo*


	21. XXI

**Capítulo 21**

**Disclaimer:** Tudo pertence a Naoko Takeuchi menos a minha Action Figure da Venus que esta eu paguei!

* * *

><p>"Você ouviu a minha conversa com a Usagi-chan."<p>

Não era uma pergunta. Ele dobrou o jornal que estava lendo e jogou na mesinha de centro. Inclinou o corpo para frente e apoiou os cotovelos sobre as coxas, olhando para ela.

"Em partes."

"Pela sua cara, deve ter sido as melhores partes." – ela comentou séria. Kevin continuou com a mesma expressão que não dizia nada. Minako suspirou, decidindo ir embora. Pegou a bolsa de novo e se levantou. – "Então não temos nada para conversar."

Ela andou em direção a porta enquanto Kevin cruzou as pernas e encostou-se ao sofá. Minako, por um instante, achou que aquilo estava fácil demais. Isto durou só o tempo de ela tentar abrir a porta e verificar que estava trancada e sem chave. Ela respirou fundo e voltou para a sala.

"Sério?" – a voz dela saiu meio tremida – "Isto é sua idéia ou da Usagi?"

"Nós vamos conversar, Minako." – ele disse ainda na mesma posição.

"Eu não sei o que você quer que eu diga." – ela respondeu parada no mesmo lugar – "O que tinha para ser dito você já escutou quando não deveria."

"Eu não escutei a sua conversa com ela, Minako." – ele respondeu sério e quando ela prestou atenção a ele continuou a falar – "Ela me fez um resumo do assunto."

"Ela fez o que?!" – Minako usou um tom de voz mais agudo do que o normal – "Além de princesa fujona, ela decidiu acrescentar o item fofoqueira no currículo!?"

"Eu não acho que seja legal falar isto dela..."

"Não me venha com o que você acha legal ou não!" – Minako estava muito irritada àquela altura – "E de qualquer forma, eu continuo sem ter o que te falar. Você já sabe tudo!"

"Ótimo." – o olhar dele era mais intenso do que o normal – "Então se sente que eu vou falar."

Minako se sentiu compelida a fazer exatamente o que ele estava mandando. Ela acabou fazendo mesmo o que ele tinha falado se sentindo uma criança repreendida por ter feito alguma travessura. Ele se levantou de onde estava sentando e foi em direção dela. Parou em frente a ela e se ajoelhou. Minako lembrou vagamente de ele já ter feito isso em outro momento. Só que, da outra vez, ele não podia fazer o que estava fazendo agora: deslizando o polegar pela maçã do rosto dela.

"Minako, olhe para mim." – ele pediu com delicadeza. Era um tom diferente do que ele estava usando antes. Quando Minako levantou o olhar, ele continuou – "Quando você estava sobre influência do cristal negro... Você disse que teve alucinações, certo?" – Minako concordou com a cabeça – "Você não contou exatamente o que foram essas alucinações. Você me disse, quando ainda estávamos lá, que era uma mistura de insegurança com fantasmas do passado, se lembra?"

"Eu queria saber como é que você se lembra disto..." – Minako murmurou o encarando.

"Shiii... Eu ainda não terminei." – ele fez uma leve com o polegar sobre os lábios dela – "Quantas vezes o Danburite apareceu nessas alucinações? Além da vez que o cristal negro materializou ele na sua casa e te levou para Negaverso?"

"Como?"

"Qualquer pessoa podia ter aparecido." – Kevin continuou a falar – "Qualquer um dos inimigos que você já enfrentou e quem apareceu foi ele. É isso que quero saber: Por quê?"

"Eu... Estava desconfiando dele..." – Minako respondeu com cuidado – "Acho que isto estava no meu subconsciente..."

"Mas você não desconfia apenas dele." – Kevin a pressionou.

"Eu consigo desconfiar até da minha sombra..."

"Este é o ponto! Você desconfia de várias pessoas. Pessoas muito mais poderosas do que ele. Então, por que ele?" – ele voltou a perguntar – "Poderia ser a Beryl. Por que não ela e sim ele?"

"Eu não confio nas boas intenções dele. Ele é suspeito... Sei lá!" – Minako estava ficando aflita com a repetição da mesma pergunta. Ela não estava conseguindo entender o que ele estava querendo com aquilo. – "É como se ele mentisse o tempo todo, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sei que ele não está... Não sei se faz sentido."

"Então, me responda uma coisa:" – ele apoiou os dois joelhos no chão enquanto a encarava – "Por que você está levando em consideração o que ele te falou quando estava com raiva e, no mínimo, se sentindo desprezado?"

Minako franziu o cenho parecendo mais confusa do que qualquer coisa. Só conseguia encará-lo muda.

"Não tem lógica." - Kevin continuou depois de um tempo depois, como se tivesse dando tempo para ela digerir o que estava sendo dito – "Se você desacredita tanto nele ao ponto do seu subconsciente materializá-lo com um perigo real bem maior do que ele realmente é, por que você insiste em acreditar no que ele te falou?"

"Eu... Não sei." – Minako ainda não tinha perdido o ar de confusão.

"Ele não te amaldiçoou, Minako." – ele murmurou – "Ele não tem poder para isto."

"Então por que as coisas são assim?" – Minako parecia horrorizada – "Você quer dizer que a culpa é minha? Que eu atraio essa... sei lá o que!"

"Não... Não é uma questão de culpa." – ele respondeu com uma voz que parecia calorosa, um tom muito mais intenso do que ele tinha usado até então – "Ele usou as circunstâncias contra você. Coisas que inevitavelmente deveriam acontecer como conseqüências de escolhas que não estavam ao seu alcance mudar. Você disse que ele tentou te manipular no passado..." – ele entrelaçou os seus dedos entre os dela – "E ele tem te manipulado desde então. Usando contra você uma das coisas que mais te importa, o que praticamente te define: o amor."

Minako olhou os dedos entrelaçados e depois para ele. A única coisa que conseguia sentir era a pressão suave que os dedos dele faziam sobre os dela.

"Eu... Não sei o que dizer."

"Tudo bem." – ele falou se levantando e se sentando ao lado dela – "Eu te disse que um dia nós estaríamos juntos, não precisa ser agora. Tempo é o que mais temos." – Kevin respondeu.

"Não é isso!" – Minako respondeu com as bochechas rosadas – "Eu estou um pouco confusa... É como se eu estivesse presa por vontade própria a uma mentira e, do jeito que você está falando, quero continuar presa. Você expõe todo seu raciocínio superior lógico e depois me vem com essa de esperar?"

"Eu não quero e não vou te pressionar, Minako…" – ele falou calmo.

"Você trancou a porta para eu não sair, é tarde demais!" – ela falou exasperada – "Eu não gosto do rumo que nossas conversas sempre vão... Eu estou sempre a um passo de fazer coisas sem pensar."

"Eu só estou tentando te ajudar a perceber que o Danburite não pode decidir seu futuro." – Kevin era a própria aparência da calma – "Ninguém pode definir o destino de uma pessoa. Aliás, a idéia de destino me irrita mais do que qualquer coisa... É como se ninguém tivesse o direito de escolha. A vida é reduzida a seguir o que foi especificado, sem nenhum desvio, por uma força externa. Eu não concordo com isso."

"Acabei de descobrir que você não lê horóscopo." – Minako sorriu ao falar isto. Era uma coisa boba de se falar, mas aquela era uma informação sobre ele. Não Kunzite, não o general. Era sobre Kevin, o cara que estava na frente dela, tentando convencê-la de que um dos seus piores medos era infundado – "Qual é o seu problema de ser influenciado pelas órbitas dos planetas?"

Ele não a respondeu. Ainda segurando uma das mãos dela, ele levantou-a até os lábios e beijou. Minako sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Ele não estava fazendo nada demais, mas ao mesmo era como se aquilo fosse a maior demonstração de afeto do mundo. Kevin era mais velho do que ela e isso a fazia sentir um pouco insegura. Claro que isto fazia dele, às vezes, muito chato com toda aquela seriedade que ela não estava tão acostumada. Mas, ela sabia que ele não fazia algo só por fazer.

Minako, sem pensar no que estava fazendo, deslizou os dedos pela mandíbula dele, conseguindo totalmente a atenção dele. Ela achava incrível o contraste da pele dele com a dela. Ela olhou nos olhos deles por algum tempo antes de suspirar e se aproximar tanto dele que as respirações de ambos estavam se misturando. Quase como se houvesse algum tipo de combinação, a mão dela que estava sobre o rosto dele deslizou para a nuca enquanto as mãos dele pousavam na cintura dela. Antes de qualquer outra coisa acontecer, os dois estavam se beijando.

Ela deixou a mente vagar, momentaneamente, pelas implicações daquele ato, mas acabou esquecendo tudo quando Kevin a pressionou contra ele com força. Era como se ele não quisesse apenas o beijo, mas toda a atenção dela. E ela estava feliz em aceitar a demanda dele. Ela acabou gemendo ao sentir os lábios dele tocando o seu pescoço, carinhosamente traçando um caminho até a clavícula. Ela enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos longos dele e puxou a cabeça dele de encontro a sua novamente. Ele resmungou alguma coisa antes de voltarem a ser beijar de novo.

Eles estavam tão entretidos com eles mesmos que não perceberam que não estavam mais sozinhos na sala. Minako só conseguiu ouvir um pigarreio baixo e uma risadinha que ela sabia ser da Usagi. Minako sentiu o corpo de Kevin ficar tenso e se afastou dele devagar para poder olhar para Mamoru e Usagi que estava do outro lado da sala.

"O filme estava bom?" – Minako perguntou para os dois como estivesse sentada no sofá vendo TV, mas na verdade estava tentando esconder o quanto ela estava com vergonha de ter sido pega em flagrante.

Usagi segurou a risada com as mãos quando vi o rosto de Mamoru vacilar entre ficar com raiva ou envergonhado enquanto Kevin estava, para a agradável surpresa de Minako, corando de constrangimento.

* * *

><p>E no final das contas, realmente teve um baile. Minako estava apoiada em um das paredes mais afastadas do salão de dança observando quem dançava. Era um ótimo lugar para observar os outros, mas para não ser vista. Ela já tinha ouvido uma palestra longa e, no mínimo, hilária de Haruka que insistia que Kevin (que tinha ido procurar Jason, que estava quieto demais, na opinião dele) era muito velho para ela. Minako pensou por alguns instantes se Haruka realmente sabia da diferença de idades entre eles ou só estava impressionada com o tom prateado dos cabelos dele. Mas escutou de qualquer forma. Michiru estava mais interessada em saber se eles eram realmente confiáveis e Minako chegou a pensar que seria obrigada a repetir o seu atual discurso padrão em defesa dos Shitennous, mas Setsuna acabou encerrando o assunto.<p>

Minako acabou ficando sozinha de novo olhando de longe a interação de Rei e Jason. Kevin tinha razão, Jason estava quieto demais e tinha motivos. Mas ela não conseguiu achar Kevin aos arredores dos dois. Rei parecia irritada com alguma coisa que Minako não conseguia deduzir e, apesar de passar uma imagem descontraída, Jason estava ansioso. Minako estava torcendo para eles se entenderem. Jason faria muito bem a Rei. Yuuichirou era um cara legal, mas Rei precisava de uma pessoa que pudesse apoiar ela em todas as partes da vida dela.

Ela desviou o olhar para Makoto que estava dançando com o Motoki-san. Eles faziam um casal adorável. Ela sentia um pouco por Ned, mas até mesmo ele parecia estar levando toda a situação de um jeito interessante. A impressão que ela tinha era a de que ele estava apenas esperando a melhor oportunidade. E nem mesmo Minako podia afirmar que ela não existia.

Ami estava conversando com Zach. Minako não conseguia ver nada demais além de uma conversa amigável. Eles provavelmente eram os que tinham resolvido a estranheza da forma mais rápida e simples. Já, no caso dos dois, Minako conseguia ver, em um futuro mais distante, Ami conseguindo confiar nele. De todos eles, ela podia dizer que eles seriam um casal feliz no futuro. Só precisavam de tempo para eles se entenderem.

Do outro lado do salão, Usagi dançava com Mamoru. Eles eram, sem sombras de dúvidas, o casal mais lindo do baile. Só de olhar para eles era possível o quanto eles se amavam. Involuntariamente, Minako sorriu. Eles estavam dançando como se estivessem em um dos bailes em Silver Millennium que lhes fora negado. Ela ainda estava meio irritada com o que Usagi tinha feito, mas só de poder ver as caras que Kevin e Mamoru tinham feito, ela até conseguia relevar aquilo.

* * *

><p>Quase no fim da festa, depois de ter achado Kevin algum tempo, eles estavam sentados em uma das mesas. Minako estava no colo dele, balançando os pés para frente e para trás enquanto usava um dos ombros dele de travesseiro e brincava com a gravata desfeita dele.<p>

"Você não está dançando por que não quer ou por que me acha idoso demais para isto?" – ele murmurou com um tom inconfundível de humor que no passado ele praticamente não usaria.

"Desconsidere o que a Haruka-san disse." – Minako respondeu contra o terno dele – "Acho que ela não gosta da idéia de ter homens entre nós... Só o Mamoru."

"Jason achou que ela era um homem..." – ele comentou.

"Queria ter visto isto." – ele conseguiu ouvir o sorriso dela pelo tom de voz que ela estava usando – "E te respondendo... Eu não estou dançando porque estou cansada. Esse negócio de fazer faculdade é realmente cansativo." – ela disse em um tom emburrado – "Mas, por favor, não fale para a Ami-chan! É capaz de ela achar que eu vou desistir e eu gosto daquela expressão de orgulho com que ela me olha quando eu digo que estou indo para a universidade!"

"Não irei contar." – ele respondeu beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

"Rei já tentou matar o Jason?" – Minako perguntou.

"Acho que ele vai sobreviver até o fim da noite." – Kevin respondeu, puxando-a para mais perto.

"Eu estava pensando..." – Minako começou a falar, olhando para ele.

"Espero que seja em coisas boas..."

"Na verdade, é sobre uma coisa que você falou aquele dia na casa da Usagi-chan." – Minako o respondeu.

"Eu não gosto muito de lembrar o desfecho do dia, sabe." – ele falou meio constrangido.

"Você cora tão bonitinho." – Minako falou com um sorriso, o vendo ficar visivelmente desconfortável – "Mas, não é isso... Você disse que não acreditava em destino. No sentido de tudo estar definido e nunca poder ser alterado."

"Sim." – ele respondeu mexendo na franja dela.

"Então..." – ela hesitou um pouco antes de continuar – "Como você explica... a gente?"

Kevin respirou fundo antes de responder.

"Não acho que nós estejamos destinados a nos apaixonarmos em todas as nossas reencarnações." – ele respondeu calmo, olhando para ela – "Nós apenas..."

"Nos apaixonamos?" – ela completou para ele.

"Eu ia dizer 'nos encontramos', mas gosto mais da sua abordagem." – ele falou com um sorriso.

"Claro que gostou." – Minako deu um tapinha no peito dele – "Isto é quase uma declaração de amor."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong> Depois de revisar o capítulo percebi que em nenhum momento eu citei girassóis na fanfiction. Eu tinha uma metáfora muito boa para usar, mas no fim pode-se dizer que a fanfiction tem esse nome porque é a minha flor favorita (é, sou dessas!).

Confesso que tive alguns problemas para finalizar a estória porque eu já estava a um passo de fazer a Minako dar uma de louca e mandar o Kunzite as favas (porque, de novo, sou daquelas que curte fins trágicos!). Mas, essa não era a idéia inicial, então mantive as minhas resoluções! Provavelmente vou escrever o desfecho da Rei e do Jason. Ainda não sei se será um epílogo ou uma one shot separada.

Espero que vocês que lêem tenham gostado do final dessa fanfic que se eu demorasse mais 1 mês para terminar ia completar 3 anos! Meu Deus, como eu demorei a escrever...


	22. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem, tudo é da Naoko Takeuchi.

**Nota da autora:** A MViana e a My Fear Of The Dark me lembraram de que eu não dei um fim para o Kaitou Ace, então aqui está o epílogo!

* * *

><p>Usagi sempre achou Saijou Ace um cara muito charmoso. Talvez fosse uma coisa de venusianos, Minako também conseguia ser encantadora assim. Mas, desde a conversa que ela havia tido com Minako sobre estar amaldiçoada, Usagi estava atribuindo outra característica aos venusianos: eram os melhores atores do sistema solar. Minako tinha se escondido tanto tempo por de trás de sorrisos que Usagi tinha certeza que, por trás do sorriso tranqüilo, Ace escondia outra faceta. E era isto que ela queria descobrir.<p>

Se Minako ou até mesmo Kevin descobrissem que ela tinha chamado Ace para tomar chá, estaria em maus lençóis. Mas, ela _tinha_ que conversar com ele. Minako, para a extrema satisfação de Kevin, tinha decidido que a sua última conversa com Ace era o ponto final. Usagi sabia que não era bem assim, e no fundo ela achava que Minako também concordava com isto e estava era fugindo. Apesar disto, ela estava feliz pela Minako não se sentir mais presa a quaisquer palavras que fossem.

No momento, Ace estava servindo o chá para Usagi, esperando educadamente ela falar qual era o assunto daquele encontro. Ele ofereceu uma xícara para ela e ela não pôde evitar agradecer com um sorriso.

"Eu estive conversando com a Minako-chan sobre quando ela era Sailor V." – Usagi começou a falar e bebericou o chá quente com cuidado – "Ela me falou sobre a última luta de vocês."

"Oh..." – ele falou olhando para Usagi – "Imagino que ela tenha falado sobre a fortuna de amor."

"Sim." – Usagi concordou triste – "Você foi muito cruel com ela, Saijou-san. E eu uma tola por não perceber que tinha algo errado desde o começo."

"Ela jamais deixaria você saber disto, Usagi-san." – ele respondeu com suavidade – "Minako-chan é uma especialista em acobertar coisas. Só fico curioso em saber como ela chegou a contar isto a você..."

"Somando aos fatos dos últimos dias, a última conversa de vocês a abalou demais." – Usagi falou colocando a xícara sobre a mesa do café onde eles estavam – "E, sendo repetitiva, você foi muito cruel com ela. Você a amaldiçoou!"

"Eu não colocaria a situação com estas palavras, princesa." – ele bebeu um pouco do próprio chá – "É o destino dela lutar pela sua proteção e pelos seus interesses. Se tem alguém responsável por isto, este alguém é você.

"Você não acha que eu sei disto?" – Usagi usou um tom mais triste do que irritado – "Sei do que é exigido da minha guarda. Não sou tão ingênua como todos acreditam que eu seja. Tanto não sou que sei muito bem que você usou disto para conseguir a atenção da Minako-chan."

"Parece que não obtive muito sucesso." – ele murmurou olhando para o próprio chá.

"Você tem tragado a atenção dela desde que ela tem 13 anos!" – Usagi falou chateado – "Você quase a transformou em uma sombra do que ela é de verdade."

"Eu não acho que tenho tanto poder assim..."

"Não, não tem." – Usagi concordou – "Mas soube manipulá-la emocionalmente."

"Eu acho que estou sendo injustiçado." – ele falou com um tom magoado.

"Eu sei que você a ama e eu cheguei a achar que era isto que ela precisava." – Usagi sorriu por alguns instantes – "Eu vejo como seu olhar a segue por todo lado. É como se ela fosse o sol iluminando tudo a sua volta e você o girassol que a segue. Eu consigo ver você murchando longe dela... Mas eu também vejo você a envenenando."

Ace olhou assustado para Usagi como se não acreditasse que alguém tão doce pudesse dizer coisas duras.

"O destino é uma coisa terrível para algumas pessoas..." – ele disse um pouco depois – "E nem todo o poder do Ginzuishou pode mudar isto."

"Eu só quero que todos sejam felizes, Saijou-san." – Usagi estava se sentindo deprimida.

"No Silver Millennium, eu sempre a via... A dourada princesa de Vênus, líder da guarda real da herdeira da Lua... Tão linda e inalcançável para mim..." – ele começou a falar com o olhar distante – "Me tornei um soldado sobre o comando do general Kunzite, o que acabou sendo uma das mais dolorosas ironias da minha vida... Eu continuava a vê-la sempre, mas nos braços do meu superior."

Usagi estava tentando controlar a vontade absurda de chorar que estava a dominando.

"Não acho que preciso detalhar tudo, mas o romance deles acabou de forma trágica..." – ele continuou – "Eles se mataram um ao outro... Achei que isto seria o suficiente para quebrar o encanto... Mas não... Mesmo sem as lembranças do passado, ela ia em direção a ele ou a qualquer um ou coisa que remetesse a ele..."

"Eu não a amaldiçoei com ela prefere pensar... Eu apenas contei a ela a verdade que ela quer esconder. Você sempre estará em risco, Usagi-san, isto é um fato. E ela terá sempre que ir ao seu resgate mesmo que para isto tenha que deixar todo o resto para trás. Nenhum relacionamento sobrevive a tantos abandonos. Principalmente um que, em minha opinião, sobrevive das cinzas do passado."

"Mas ele vai entendê-la!" – Usagi argumentou – "Ele está na mesma posição que ela."

"Você se diz não ingênua, mas é..." – ele respondeu com uma calma que Usagi achou mórbida – "Minako só pode amar verdadeiramente você... O resto de nós somos apenas, como você mesmo disse, girassóis a seguindo. Quase queimando quando perto para murchar logo após."

Se alguma vez na vida Usagi se sentiu infeliz, não se comparava ao que ela estava sentindo agora.

"Eu pensei, Saijou-san, que eu pudesse fazer algo por você..." – ela disse, por fim, pegando a bolsa – "Mas não posso. Enquanto você se deixar afogar por esta amargura, não vou poder alcançar você... E, por favor, não se aproxime da Minako-chan. Você pode achar que ela merece ser tão infeliz quanto você é agora, mas ela não merece. Ninguém merece. Nem mesmo você."

"Eu não acho que ela tenha que ser infeliz..." – ele murmurou – "Ela escolhe isto por conta própria."

"Só peço para você não a atormentar mais."

"Não sou responsável pelas decisões dela, princesa." – ele respondeu abatido.

"Eu sei," – Usagi já estava quase saindo – "Mas a deixe ela lidar com as próprias decisões sozinha. Deixe-a tentar... Tchau, Saijou-san."

* * *

><p>Minako estava naquele limiar entre o sono e o despertar. Ela estava rolando na cama, tentando se convencer que podia dormir mais cinco minutos, mas ela sabia, bem no fundo, que estava atrasada.<p>

"Minako, acorde sua preguiçosa!" – Artemis pulou em cima dela – "Você está mais do que atrasada!"

"Quem se importa com isso?!" – Ela resmungou virando para o outro lado.

"Seus professores, as suas notas..." – gatinho começou a enumerar – "Anda, Minako! Imaginei que você seria mais responsável na faculdade!"

"A faculdade é igual ao colegial..." – Minako resmungou se levantando da cama –"Só que com gente mais velha." – ela olhou para o relógio – "Eu estou muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiito atrasada!"

"Eu te avisei!" – o gatinho falou sem nenhum remorso.

Minako se levantou e jogou um travesseiro no gato. Artemis resmungou revoltado. A garota correu para o banheiro para se vestir. Artemis conseguia escutá-la reclamar de onde estava. Ela entrou correndo no quarto, tentando achar uma fita para amarrar o cabelo quando bateu no guarda-roupa e algumas caixas caíram em cima dela.

"Minako!?" – Artemis a chamou preocupado.

"Não devia ter saído da cama!" – ela reclamou, jogando um punhado de coisa antiga para o lado.

Foi quando ela viu algo brilhante e dourado no chão. Ela pegou o objeto e percebeu que era um anel. Era o chunjin, como Ace tinha dito, o anel de 24 quilates que ele tinha dado para ela na China. Ela ficou olhando para a jóia por alguns instantes como se estivesse hipnotizada e, quando se deu conta, estava quase colocando o anel no anular da mão esquerda. Como ele tinha feito.

"Minako?" – Artemis a chamou de novo quando notou o quanto ela estava paralisada.

Minako se levantou de supetão, abriu uma das gavetas da escrivaninha e jogou o anel com raiva dentro da gaveta antes de batê-la com força. Estava irritada por ter guardado o anel aquele tempo todo e mais irritada ainda por não conseguir jogá-lo fora de vez. Sem chegar a procurar a fita para o cabelo, saiu do quarto.

"Ei, Minako! O que foi?" – Artemis perguntou indo atrás dela.

"Nada, oras!' – ela respondeu sem esconder a irritação. Mas, no fundo, ela sabia que era tudo – "Eu estou atrasada, se lembra?"

Ela saiu para rua indo em direção a faculdade e sentiu o vento jogando os cabelos para todos os lados, já que ela não tinha o prendido no seu habitual penteado. De repente, ela teve uma sensação ruim de estar sendo observada. Tentou localizar quem era, mas não encontrou nada. Chegou a conclusão que devia estar impressionada com os últimos acontecimentos e paranóica como a Rei. Quando olhou para o relógio de pulso, lembrou o quanto estava atrasada e esqueceu-se da sensação e do anel.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora 2:<strong> Ficou muito menor do que os outros capítulos, mas era bem isso que eu estava querendo. Agora sim finalizada, com um finalzinho meio em aberto, e com girassóis! HAHA!


End file.
